


Incarnation

by SonicAsura



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might is an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Shinsou Hitoshi, Bad Parent Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Katsuki is a Bad Friend, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familiars, Feral Behavior, Feral Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Izuku becomes a Persona, Izuku becomes a Shadow, Izuku teaches Shinsou, Izuku will protect Shinsou, Just teenagers struggling with typical problems, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Troll, No pairings - Freeform, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Persona 4 References, Persona characters are animals, Protective Familiars, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protectiveness, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnation, Transformation, Voting for Fanfics, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Being an Asshole, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is So Done, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is a Bad Teacher, both boys are a mess in all ways, maybe shindeku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura
Summary: Slow UpdatesA soul can only take so much pain before it breaks. 10 years of suffering has finally taken his toll on Izuku as his dreams fully shattered along with his will to continue. Funny thing is that it wasn't a hero or villain to put him back together. No, it was a monster that truly saw what humans ungratefully threw away.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 182
Kudos: 472





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment of sorts.

There is only so much sorrow one could bear before they break. Only so much hate before their heart shatters. And so much prejudice before their spirit crumbles. No one can understand how much it hurt to be himself, to be Izuku Midoriya in a world that turned its back on him when he turned four years old.

A dream shattering before your eyes and you ask the only one who has been in your corner for so long. It hurt that instead of encouragement, he had gotten apologetic disappointment. The person that you've been friends with since infancy burns the bridge that was your friendship. It hurt to see how quick someone so close to you would be the one to betray you so quick.

Then your childhood hero, the last bit of hope that a dream many thought was foolish could prove it wasn't. That someone had faith in him. His world finally shattered when the one he held up so high, told him he couldn't achieve his dream to become a hero. That you couldn't save anyone without a Quirk, without power.

There 14 year old Izuku Midoriya stood on the rooftop alone as his hero was gone. No one there to see the tears spilling down his face as he crumbled to the ground. A world once full of color becoming bleak, gray and lifeless. He didn't move even when it got dark and began to rain. The fire that fueled his purpose to live was flickering to tiny embers.

" _I'm so sorry Izuku! Your son is quirkless. You're nothing but a worthless defenseless Deku! You can't be a hero without power. Young man, you have to think realistically. There's no problem dreaming but have one that you can reach. Why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and pray to be born with a Quirk in the next life!"_

The words that slowly broke him swirling in his head. No human soul would walk up to this rooftop and see the broken soul of an innocent child. No animal would climb or fly to the top filled with sorrow. No god will even shine a piece of fortune to the misfortunate boy. Yet… a monster was the only one to see what life had ruthlessly discarded.

Lifeless green eyes looked up to ominous yellow eyes behind a mask of hauntingly silver gray mouthless fangs. A creature bigger than even the Symbol of Peace, fingers merely iron claws, legs coal black to end halfway with blades for geta, a zipper going down the base of their neck to the bottom of their crotch, a black gakuran like coat draping the tall ghastly form and a naginata with a harrowing blade.

Yellow eyes of haunted nightmares were the ones to bear a look of sympathy, to see him as a human being unlike everyone else. **"I know how you feel… To live a life and to have a dream… Only for it to shatter by a cruel twist of fate…** " The voice distorted yet sounded human, a male in his 20s spoke somberly. Iron claws gently caressing the boy's cheeks.

 **"However unlike me, you still have a chance to claim your dream. Don't let the words of liars, cowards and heartless fools break your spirit**." The spirit spoke as three spheres of white manifested before Izuku. His eyes widening at what dwelled in each one. The first showed people like him fighting crime and protecting others without powers. Vigilante Knuckleduster, Underground Hero Eraserhead and many others but they all had something in common. They fought or were Quirkless.

Each battle style featured hand to hand and weapon use but no superhuman ability causing physical harm or taking out villains like most heroes had. One sphere showed documents of a man named Yagi Toshinori before flipping to his hero name and health status. Toshinori Yagi was All Might and he was originally Quirkless. That his power was given by someone else. The last one was what shook him to his core.

His mother had his UA application in hand before placing it into a paper shredder with a determined frown. "You ain't taking my baby even if it means I have to break his heart again." Then it switched to his bully Katsuki. "I wonder if that worthless Deku decided to listen. If he dares try to get into UA then I'll just break him until he's a blind and deaf cripple. Though if he does jump then I don't have to get my hands dirty."

The despair and sorrow that flooded his heart dried. It soon burned with pure rage but the claws of the spirit caressing his cheek had calmed those flames. **"Don't let their words stoke the flame of anger inside you. Vengeance is not your nature. You are a protector, a guardian but importantly… A hero."** Those very words let a spark inside the shattered boy's soul.

 **"What makes a hero isn't power but their noble heart. To fight every battle to protect the soul of another. Stare down the face of death for the safety of someone you love to a stranger all alone. You fought against impossible odds and bitter foes with the knowledge you can't win to keep innocent from harm. Izuku Midoriya, you are a true hero."** Pure tears of happiness rolled down the child's cheeks.

He wanted to move. To hug the one being who had faith in him but his body merely acted like stone. Why couldn't he move? **"Your heart is reaching its limit. The stress born from your decade of abuse is finally taking its toll. Soon, it'll stop beating and your life will fully fade**." He was having a heart attack!?

Izuku Midoriya didn't want to die. Not like this when someone had faith in him that he could accomplish his dreams. It couldn't end like this. " **Child...you shall not die here. I can save you but it'll come with a drastic price. I'll merge with you so that we become one. My powers will heal your body and grant you my strength to protect yourself."**

 **"However, you'll be cursed to take my form. Your voice can't be heard by those who aren't willing to listen. Yet, if you find the purpose to why you truly fight, then my true strength will be forever yours. The choice is yours to make."** The armored being spoke, his words shook Izuku to his core.

With all the strength he could muster, Izuku held the armored being's hand tight before giving the giant a look of pure determination in those green orbs. His yellow orbs glowed brighter as if silently applauding the embers of the child's spirit ignited into a furious flame. **"Very well. Your wish is mine to grant**."

The sunny cloudless sky immediately began to get swatted by dark gray approaching clouds. " **I am thou and thou art I. Shatter the lies that chain your soul. Strike down all who dare mock the power of the fool. Thunder roars with courageous might. And lightning shatters the barrier of evil's true blight! Rise from your grave and soar. Let all who are unworthy hear the might of your soul roar!"**

The clouds in the sky began to crackle with electricity ranging from the colors of blue, yellow, white, green, red, orange, violet and cyan. These stray volts collecting over the heads of the masked being and dying child. Every single one collecting into a ball for one powerful and final strike.

**"My name is Izanagi. Izuku Midoriya, it was a pleasure to meet you. Take care of my power. Let my spirit guide you to your own path of truth. Goodbye**." And with those final words, the masked being known as Izanagi, fully embraced the child in a heartfelt hug before the giant bolt of lightning came down on them both. 

The next day, the body of 14 year old Izuku Midoriya was discovered on the rooftop of Mustafa General. A janitor for the building was sent to check on possible damage done from the mysterious thunderstorm only to find the boy's body. A body that could be compared to a broken chrysalis.

Eyes glossy and pale with tears streaks, mouth hung upon drooled with a look of pain had conveyed to forensics that he died from a stress induced heart attack if no one saw the body. His body was split in half beginning at the bottom of the rib cage down to the legs with blood around it but no organs. Almost if his body was merely a blood filled pastry but it was clear he was killed from the inside.

This death hit hard for three individuals in particular. Inko Midoriya had an intense mental breakdown upon the news of her son's death that authorities had to sedate her before she would harm herself. All Might was wracked in overwhelming guilt because he knew that this was avoidable.

He could have taken the child home but instead broken his dreams and left the boy to get brutally murdered. And for Katsuki Bakugo, a mixture of fear and disgust. Izuku being killed didn't bother him but the scene itself twisted knots and filled holes in his stomach. Especially the haunting eyes that invaded his thoughts.

It was a gruesome scene that hit hard for everyone in the entirety of Japan. What was truly disturbing was the blood letters found by the body. A message that sent shivers down the spines of every single person that had a quirk. "To those who stomped on our souls, you gave birth to me. I am the monster BORN of YOUR HATRED, YOUR PREJUDICE and OUR SHATTERED DREAMS. I am what YOU INVITED into YOUR WORLD."

These words paired with the medical status of Izuku Midoriya being Quirkless were enough to send shockwaves across the entire world but especially Japan that's discrimination was at it's highest. That the people who treated the Quirkless like garbage, Quirk Activist or Quirkist for short, had unleashed something into their own home. A being that was very angry upon the events of the next few days.

At 3 AM in the morning, Aldera Junior High had ignited into a devastating bonfire and stacked at the ruins were masses of papers and photos. These were evidence of the many dark and haunting scenes but also buried cases that occurred on this school ground. Violent bullying, harassment, suicide baiting, harmful negligence, suicides and the all shades of twisted piled in the form of a hangman.

Each piece had a bit of blood on them. Blood samples belonging to victims and their respective offender for that incident. In the end, every single teacher and school staff lost their jobs with nearly half being sentenced to jail. Nearly half of the student population were placed in behavior corrections programs, counseling and even juvenile detention centers.

The next morning, these very convicted souls were found extremely terrified cowering in their beds. All of them talking about being chased by a masked monster. Bloody knives for fingers, glowing baleful yellow and green eyes glaring with hatred and a twisted mask crying blood that opened to the horror of rotating blades in a pitch black mouth with the screams of one Izuku Midoriya howling at them. These screams saying " _ **You**_ _ **did this to me! Hurt me for fun and kicks! Now it's my turn to play!"** _before it ended with their heads being bitten and waking up.

This nightmare figure earned the name Izanagi-No-Usagi or "The Rabbit Who Invites" from how it looked like a rabbit in the shadows, a monster they made. Much to the displeasure of authorities, no one knew what Izanagi-No-Usagi was. A product of a Quirk, a Quirkless Activist or even a villain. None of them thought it was a vengeful spirit created.

The next day at 5:00 pm, a bunch of viciously beaten people were found pinned to the ground of Mustafu Apartments by what could be described as magnetism. Claw wounds dripping blood, broken bones, black bruises and gnarly injuries discovered on all 7 barely alive victims. These victims consisting of civilians to even a pro hero known as Breaker were discovered to have performed very horrid crimes.

Abuse, murder, human-trafficking, kidnapping and even sexual assaults of all ages. Criminals hidden in the shadows and in plain sight as graphic evidence were stacked in front of the captured for the authorities to find. And everyone had a terrifying encounter with Izanagi-No-Usagi. The cryptid hunting them down howling with roars and distorted bone chilling screams.

More of these incidents occurred over the next day and it was clear that both heroes and authorities had a vigilante on their hands. If only finding Izanagi-No-Usagi was easy. The being was a phantom, never coming back to the same place or leaving any tracks to trace. Never being spotted by anyone but his prey. Izanagi-No-Usagi must have a place to rest but where?

Another day, another bruise for Shinso Hitoshi. The young sleep deprived and frizzy purple haired teen was used to pain ever since he was diagnosed with his quirk. Shinsou's Quirk was Brainwash, a power that allowed him to take control of a person through a verbal response. A power deemed villainous by the kids at school.

This resulted in him getting bullied physically since no one would utter a word at the risk of his power. Today was the absolute worst. His bullies had gotten a muzzle this time and clamped over his mouth like a rabid dog after their fourth period. A time where school was finished for the day.

And Shinso couldn't get the muzzle off without strong tools since scissors won't scrape the straps. There was also the fact he couldn't walk around in public with it on unless he wanted to get into serious trouble so he had to use back alley shortcuts to get to his house.

One of these alleyways between Hoshi Street and Shishi Avenue led him to what appeared to be a hidden sanctuary. A large garden hidden in a secret nook of the concrete walls filled with all sorts of plants and vegetation. Sunflowers, Lilies, Roses, Tulips, Daffodils, Orchids, Carnations and even Desert Cacti! Vegetation were carrots, lettuce, potatoes and other types of root veggies or fruits.

What was even stranger were all the wild rabbits and cats roaming around, animals that would kill the other without hesitation but weren't. ' _This place had to be created by a quirk. But what type of quirk could do this?'_ Shinsou thought before noticing something peculiar. Amongst the absurdly large field was a large odd shape.

The shape was mostly white but had a large amount of coloration to its odd form. Upon closer inspection, the shape grew in size and clarity to reveal it was some sort of creature. A man would be the closest description than using the word monster. This entity was huge, a good 15'2 if what he saw was right.

Long mane of black and green curly hair, skinny wire body with distorted green metal forming crudely shaped rabbit legs, blades serving as elbows, black sticks with dark green crimson tipped blades for fingers, two rib bones poking out, a giant zipper going down its chest to its crotch and gold striped green rabbit ears.

Covering the creature's body was a white kimono like gakuran covered in a multitude of colors, light blue flames followed by red before cutting off around the shoulder area with orange, a broken heart half black and red where the actual organ should be, yellow stripes leading the end of the cut sleeves being completely pinked and finally a white mask with black zig zag horizontal stripes, green chin cap and red tear like marks going down the eye holes.

The man was huddled over fast asleep with an entire den worth of rabbits all around him. ' _Maybe he can get this muzzle off?'_ Was the only thought he had before one of the baby rabbits woke up. The bunny immediately spotted him before letting out frightened cries for help. The blackness of the eyes were consumed by eerie green and yellow orbs that bore into Shinso's soul.

The rabbits moving out of the way for their guardian to get up. Shinso looked ready to run or prepare his quirk only for the entity to look at the trembling bunny. A voice catching him off guard. **"Calm down Chie. No need to get easily agitated. For a tiny creature, you're fiercer than a lion."** The voice sounded like a male teen around his age but completely distorted.

Almost if it was coming from an old crappy radio. He watched the frightening giant gently pet the baby rabbit's head, being very mindful of his claws before turning to Shinso. Eyes blazing upon the sight of the muzzle. " **Humans these days… treating their kind like garbage. Absolutely disgusting."** Those words were all the teen heard before he felt a weight missing.

He looked down to see the muzzle on the ground, completely shredded into multiple pieces. **"There you go. I suggest you speak. Muzzles like that tend to harm a person's jaw to the point of dislocation**." The giant spoke before tending to the rabbits around him. "What did you mean by humans? Aren't you human too?" Shinso's words halting the stranger in his tracks.

 **"You...you can hear my voice?** " He also guffawed from how quick the guy nearly stuttered. "Why do you think I couldn't?" His question was quickly answered. **"Only those who wish to listen can truly hear my voice. It is part of the curse I bear. Others will merely hear distorted roars or screams. However, it does have perks when it comes to my animal allies**." Shinso hummed from hearing those words.

"Sorry about scaring your bunny. I got lost before ending up here." The purple haired teen apologized albeit sounding more lazy than sincere. **"It's alright. Plus Chie was merely startled is all. If she truly thought you were a threat then she would've sent you flying with her quirk, Galactic Punt. No one wants a 25 mph flight across the city."** Shinso shivered instantly at the thought.

Animals with quirk were something you didn't want to trifle with. A rat could easily turn into a dragon on any unsuspecting sap who thought to threaten it. " **What's your name? I need to know who I am escorting out of my abode. This place will become a maze to those without my acknowledgement."** The stranger spoke with pure sincerity.

"Shinso Hitoshi." The teen replied. The giant hummed in interest before speaking once more. " **My name is Usagi, Izanagi-No-Usagi. Follow me Shinso Hitoshi, I'll lead you out of my grotto to safety."**

<https://my.w.tt/xscOGWrJY6>

Link to my Wattpad book. The picture will be on Scene Doodles.


	2. Chapter 1: Rabbit Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinso visits Izanagi-No-Usagi once more. Usagi is a giant troll.

A vigilante. Shinso never thought he'd run into a vigilante of all things. A very kind vigilante despite how monstrous the guy looked. Usagi was kind enough to lead Shinso out of his grotto, an area that existed between reality and dreams, yet led him safely to his house. The violet haired boy lived with two pro-heroes at the moment, the Erasure Hero Eraserhead and the Voice Hero Present Mic.

How it happened was simple yet something he held greatly. Shinso almost became homeless to put it lightly. His mother slowly dying 5 years due to childbirth complications and father was an alcoholic because of it. Now, his father wasn't a violent person when drunk, he was more of a verbal and emotional person, never hitting anyone. The man cursed like a sailor but none of his words held any hate, even when Shinso was called a bitch or things like that a few times.

His father was just an emotional wreck and the pressure that his job and quirk caused was only the beginning. His Quirk, Parrot, allowed him to copy the voices of others upon verbal response and Shinso mother's quirk was Link, she could link herself to someone's mind. She used her quirk to calm his dad whenever he got stressed out from his job.

Some of his co-workers weren't nice people. Often getting his father into trouble by spreading lies about scamming people with his quirk. When Shinso's quirk manifested, it went from lies to malicious verbal assault. In the end despite how long he held out, his father was on his last string and Shinso was afraid of what his dad would do if it happened. Around that time, the violet haired teen ran into Eraserhead while heading home after school.

He explained what was going on with his father and pleaded for the hero's help. Luckily, Eraserhead was able to get his father sent into a behavioral institute that could give him the help he needed while Shinso was put into the care of both pros. It would take time for his dad to recover but he promised him that once he was better, they would see each other again.

Eraserhead and Present Mic, or Aizawa Shouta and Hizashi Yamada were very nice and odd people. Hizashi was a loud and passionate person, often teasing Shinso about being a Minizawa. Aizawa was quite lazy, often sleeping and his diet consisted of fast food, coffee or microwave dinner. The 5 cats they kept were great sources of comfort for him when neither of them were home.

Today being one of those days, made it perfect to research Izanagi-No-Usagi and what Shinso saw was heart-wrenching. He had thrown up in the toilet reading the article, not because of Usagi but the abuse Izuku Midoriya had gone through to become Izanagi-No-Usagi. In Shinso's spare time, he read about Japanese Mythology, specifically the concept of Yokai.

Demons or spirits created from the tortured souls of animals, people and even inanimate objects. Their torment being physical features that manifested in their appearances. And Usagi showed all the markings of a Yokai. To be ignored, abused and considered worthless to society. He needed to see Izanagi-No-Usagi again.

The garden within the Grotto of Invitation was ready to be harvested. Gardening was one of the few things that calmed the rage of Usagi's soul. His foul mood stewing from the number of abused victims he came across as of late. A girl with a demon quirk having her wings and horns clipped by her over religious parents.

Newborn Pitbull being abusively prodded by a twisted veterinarian once revealed to have a regeneration quirk. However, the biggest source was the treatment of Shinso Hitoshi and a little girl in the hold of a despicable villain. His recent hunt led him to information of a little girl named Eri being experimented on for her quirk.

Usagi nearly killed the scum but Izanagi's words were the only thing pulling him back to reality. He wasn't a killer, he was a protector. The only reason to bring down the deathblow was if there was no other choice in the matter. It has not come to that yet. However, one day it will and he must be ready should it arrive.

A splotch of brown leaping onto one of the carrots grabbed his attention while he was plucking out carrots. A strangely orange brown horned toad around the size of an African Bullfrog with bright red slit eyes, black webbed feet and oddly little gold shuriken shaped tusks on their cheeks. The large toad opened its mouth revealing sharp teeth before biting on the green top of the vegetable and began to pull.

Usagi couldn't help the hearty chuckle from the toad's attempt to uproot the veggie. **"I see your back again Yosuke. That carrot looks a bit too heavy for you to pull out."** The toad Yosuke stopped to look at the giant clearly unamused. **"Don't give me that look, little one. I know you just want to help. Try plucking out those baby radishes instead. The soil there is wet so you can pull them out better."** Yosuke let out a happy chirp before hopping off.

His large ears twitched from the familiar crunch of grass behind him. Usagi turned to see the young boy Shinso had returned to his garden. **"You've come back?** " The giant was honestly surprised upon seeing the purplette again. "I… know you are Izuku Midoriya." Shinso's words were shaky while Usagi let out a sigh hearing the name.

" **I once was. A child with an earnest heart and just wanted to help others only for the world to stomp on me. Funny how the same creature that I am was able to truly see me. Not my mother, not my former friend or even my idol, a fallen soul trapped in the form of a monster."** Shinso could understand some of Usagi's pain. This world can be so cruel.

" **Listen closely. I walk a very thin line, Shinso. What I am is a Shade, the center between a Persona and a Shadow."** Usagi carved three symbols in the ground. The boy recognized them as the Kanji for Acceptance, Rejection and Hollow. **"Persona is a being born when a person accepts their shortcomings, the darkest part of their soul. We are able to control ourselves, think freely and have the ability to grow through the experiences of life."**

Usagi wrote the word Persona by the Acceptance Kanji. **"Shadows are the manifestation of a person's hidden innermost thoughts and even their darkness. To reject this aspect will cause Shadows to go berserk and attack all they perceive as threat and even prey. Unstable, uncontrollable and unable to have anyone hear their pleas**." He then wrote Shadow by Rejection.

"Then a Shade must be in between those two, right? You haven't accepted your dark thoughts but haven't rejected them either." Shinso guessed pressing a finger to his chin in thought. **"Very astute. I have the potential to become either a Shadow or Persona. My purpose however is to find my own truth. The reason why I truly fight. I don't know what I will become should I find it."** Usagi then wrote shade by hollow.

The young boy then sat next to the large giant. It was clear to Shinso that Izanagi-No-Usagi had a lot of troubles to deal with. A lot of burdens that no one deserves to handle alone. "I can partially understand what you went through. My quirk Brainwash had gotten me into some awful circumstances. Most of my classmates and even teachers think I'm a villain in the making." The Shade remained silent as the boy told his own story.

"My dad and mom had problems with the discrimination but did what they could to help me. Then my mother died and my father began drowning himself in alcohol. The discrimination at work and the bullshit my peers put me through had broke him. He's in rehabilitation to try and get better. However, there are also some good people in this world." A soft smile grew on his face.

"The Pro Heroes Eraserhead and Present Mic took me into their home. Present Mic is paying for my dad's treatments and Eraserhead gives me letters or updates from my father. They basically treated me like family and gave me encouragement when I needed it most. There's also you. No one would look twice at a kid with a muzzle but you did something that only my parents or both Pro-heroes would've done."

"It's obvious you are much stronger than me and could do whatever the hell you wanted. Yet, you escorted me back home safely. This society stinks but people like you guys give me the will to keep going. To know that there is still some good in this world." Shinso didn't suspect the sudden weight after saying those words.

Usagi had wrapped himself around the boy, giving him a gentle hug. The teen couldn't help the tears pricking at his eyes or the burning sensation in his cheeks. Usagi's kimono was surprisingly soft and warm, he could compare it to the fur of those giant Angora rabbits. Shinso didn't hesitate to hug him back. His arms barely wrapped around even half the giant's waist.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before letting go. **"Never let the flames of your soul burn out like mine did Shinso. I know you can do great things in this life."** Usagi's words caused a smile to grow on the purplette's face. Yosuke then leapt into Shinso's hair out of nowhere and let out a loud happy croak. "I guess even toads like my hair. Is he one of your friends?" Shinso asked, looking at his slimy hitchhiker.

" **That's Yosuke. He possesses a Quirk just like Chie. His is Wind Affinity, it means Yosuke can manipulate air and wind but he usually likes helping others."** Usagi explained as the toad let out a cold breeze from his mouth before giving a cheeky smile. "That's actually pretty cool. To be honest, I actually like wind quirks. They aren't as destructive as the other elements I've seen."

Izanagi-No-Usagi easily understood the point the young boy had. Elements like fire, ice, electricity, earth and even water could be quite devastating especially if abused. He remembered all the destruction the Number 2 Hero Endeavor wrought with his quirk: Hellfire. The destroyed buildings, surroundings and even large civilian casualties that ended with horrible burns to even death.

Wind needed both concentration and precision to be a dangerous force yet was an element that held the least risks upon balanced training. **"I can see your point. Shinso, what do you plan on doing in your life? Do you have a goal you wish to achieve?"** The young boy nodded. "I wish to be a hero. At first, it was to prove everyone wrong about me becoming a villain but now…"

"I don't really know. For now, I still plan on taking the UA entrance exam and maybe I can find my own purpose to be a hero there." Usagi remained silent for a moment upon the purplette's words. Yosuke croaked in concern by the giant's sudden stillness. Shinso fumbled a bit when something soft hit his arms. He managed to catch to find out they were gardening gloves.

" **Put those on. You'll be helping me tend to my garden. If you wish to take the UA exam then you need to get into shape but also a new set of mind. You can't always depend on your quirk to save you. In both battle and life, you need to master every aspect of your being: body, mind and soul. Once you master these aspects, you'll be capable of taking on greater challenges. These are the lessons instilled by the very being that gave me my second chance.** " Eyes burning bright with life, will and determination greeted Usagi's.

"I understand, Izanagi-No-Usagi. I'll do my best." If he could, Usagi would've given Shinso a proud smile but for now he settled it with a nod **. "Then let's begin. These vegetables need to be plucked or they'll become overripe. There'll be a punishment depending on how many you damage or fail to pluck out in time. Beginning...now."**

A burst of malevolent force had the purplette rush to the garden in a hurry. Izanagi-No-Usagi was going to drive the boy into the ground before the UA exams began. Over the span of months, Shinso had begun training under the guidance of Usagi and his animal allies.

Each lesson was never the same thing twice in a row but all had an alternate purpose than just training. Tending to Izanagi's garden revealed that most of these crops were actually meant for other people. The homeless, hungry and those who had severe trouble sustaining themselves alongside their families.

Usagi had Shinso follow him across Japan delivering the grown produce to many different people and families. Little kids in rags smiling when given fresh apples alongside the smiles of the many other folk made him feel good to be such help. The remaining crops were donated to food donations to fight hunger in other countries.

Strength training consisted of hauling trash of many weights and sizes. Never focusing on a single spot but many different areas around town, these spots were usually in neighborhoods that were greatly ignored by society. Shinso had seen the illegal dump beach of Dagobah but never realized that some places had it even worse.

Mountains of trash blocking roads and even people's houses that it wasn't healthy for anyone. Clearing up the trash there bit by bit made these places seem less hopeless and even brought life back in the dulled eyes of the citizens. This task had some help in the form of one of Usagi's many animal friends.

The trash picked up were transported using a large cart pulled by Kanji, a giant panda of all things! To see an animal that was even bigger than Usagi was ridiculous considering the 20 ft behemoth of a bear. Apparently it was an aftereffect of Kanji's quirk Raiju, the ability to turn into a powerful humanoid beast that controlled electricity up to the voltage of 500,000 gigawatts.

Luckily the giant panda was a sweetheart and only got vicious if someone was being bullied or threatened. Board games and educational lessons were used to test both his knowledge and strategy. These matches were against Usagi or another one of Usagi's animals. This animal being Naoto, a Secretary Bird.

To say Naoto was smart was a huge understatement. She always outsmarted him at every turn whenever playing Chess or Shoji. He thought she had a mental quirk but Usagi told him that her intelligence was completely natural! The bird was infamous for outsmarting poachers and hunters back in her old habitat.

Even snuck onto a plane to Japan after hearing the horrible conditions of the animals leaving there alongside the cruelty to people like Shinso and Izuku. The lessons he learned apparently were for the purpose of teaching at children orphanages and those who couldn't get proper education at schools. It was actually fun and he always liked doing these parties lessons.

Speed and movement based exercises was something he dreaded for two reasons. Izanagi-No-Usagi and Chie paired with obstacles. Both chasing him one at a time or even together through a jungle gym from hell. Getting caught was met either with a taser strength zap or sent flying by Chie's Galactic Punt. After that, Usagi had Shinso get cats out of trees and any other stuff lost or stuck in strange places.

The Shade also made sure he had something ready for Shinso whenever he came back to the grotto. Some days were merely long breaks, a way for the purplette to relax after rounds of rigorous training. Sometimes Usagi wouldn't be there but the animals that followed him stayed to keep the boy company.

Life was the same not counting his time spent training with the cryptid. Never told his two caretakers about training with the infamous Izanagi-No-Usagi, but with a half truth about it being with a friend he met after school. Shinso didn't want to risk the friendship he formed with Usagi or the relationship he made with Aizawa and Yamada either.

For now, he would do his best to keep both their worlds separate for now. At least, until he figures something out that wouldn't blow up in his face too bad. He remembered Izanagi-No-Usagi's word on the topic. **"Not everything is forever. There's only a matter of time before one finds the truth. Words and truth can change everything, Shinso. Prepare to have the right ones when that time comes."** The purplette barely had anything in this world, it was something he couldn't dare to lose.

" **This is very troublesome."** The Shade was currently situated above one of the rooftops in the Hosu District at the dead of night, crouched down and sitting like a dog. He had been on the hunt for any information that could lead to the location of a girl under the grasp of the Yakuza. What he uncovered with some help of another one of his animals, Rise, was unnerving.

" **A bullet capable of erasing quirks in the hands of the Eight Precepts of Death. The item is abominable considering it's crafted out of an innocent child's misery, it could do astronomical damage in the wrong hands. My birth has already got society on edge, if this gets out…** " His eyes were burning bright at the thought.

This job needed to be handled carefully and with absolute precision. The wrong move will only lead to bigger problems down the road. **"For now, the first step is rescuing the little girl Eri. Without her, the production of the bullets will be halted. The less created, the easier it is to destroy them all."**

His ears immediately shot up before the giant jumped high into the air. Usagi narrowly avoided a powerful fist and the devastating shockwave of wind that came after. The Shade on the other side to come face to back of his former idol. The blonde hair with V shaped strands at the front, hollowed dark eyes, ridiculous muscle and bulk paired with the bright red, blue, white and yellow form, was the Number 1 Hero All Might.

However, the man's smiling face was awfully strained. It's almost as if he was fighting to keep the smile on his face and not frown. A smile that was only hiding his rage and fear. **"All Might. Sneak attacks aren't your strong suit**." Usagi spoke with pure nonchalance. Hatred for the pro-hero was mixed to him, All Might caused him to die but was also the reason why Izanagi found him too. Everything to this point couldn't happen without him.

" **You really are just a mindless beast. I came to destroy you Izanagi-No-Usagi**!" He let out a sign from the hero's words. _**'Not even the Number 1 Hero can hear my voice. How sad that used to be the man I idolized. As much as I want to tear him to shreds, there isn't a point. There are others that still need me and this giant buffoon.'**_ It didn't mean that he wasn't going to make a monkey out of the hero. He wouldn't be part of the Fool Arcana without performing some tomfoolery.

And he knew just how to do it too.

Transmitting a tiny bit of electricity from his claws into the building's wiring, the bolt entered the boombox one floor below them. The volts brought the item to life as a song flared out loudly. This song was in English and threw the hero for a loop. ' _ **Is that Black Betty**_?!' All Might had to resist the awkward smile paired with a cough of blood.

[Spider Bait: Black Betty](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=CkWaQt-WVdU&feature=share)

The absurdity was increased tenfold when Usagi stood up...and began to dance like Michael Jackson. A Michael Jackson dance to Black Betty, it was just absolutely ridiculous. Crotch grabs, moonwalks and everything. Realizing the shade was mocking him, All Might didn't hesitate to lunge at him. Izanagi-No-Usagi merely moonwalk out of the way in an instant.

The hero spinned on his foot for another attack. " **Detroit Smash!"** Usagi power slid under the attack with no effort and responded to the failed attack with a crotch grab that led to a thumbs down. " **Carolina Smash!"** All Might flew over with both arms crossed at the front, a cross chop technique.

Usagi merely grabbed a bit of All Might's costume shoulder, then twirled around the hero using the momentum that he produced for his attack. The Number 1 turned around to see Izanagi-No-Usagi was now doing an Irish jig! And Black Betty was still playing! **"Texas Smash**!" Once again All Might went to deliver a punch to the Shade.

Usagi merely continued his jig going backwards avoiding the attack. The Number 1 kept into a rush of Texas Smashes but the shade dodged every attempt still doing his Irish dance. He then took the next attack from All Might to grab the hero's shoulders before leapfrogging over the blonde.

This time Usagi had his back to All Might before shaking his ass at the hero for another failed attempt. The man grew even more embarrassed with the cryptid wagging his torn cottontail at him. Like a bull to a bright red flag, the hero tried another attempt at attacking the mid-taunt Izanagi-No-Usagi.

Fist getting very close to the giant's rear… Only for the masked rabbit to backflip over All Might at the last second. This resulted in tripping up the man to the point that he fell face first to the ground. All Might turned his once more at Izanagi-No-Usagi. His opponent was merely standing without a taunt.

With the last few seconds of the song, Usagi gave a bow before jumping backwards off the roof. All Might, quickly getting back to his feet, went to check if the Shade had actually killed himself. Yet, there was nothing on the ground and no sight of Izanagi-No-Usagi. The vigilante had escaped his grasp.

What All Might didn't know was that their whole 'fight' was caught on the roof's camera.

Next morning Usagi was lazing about in his grotto surrounded by his rabbits. Eyes opening upon the extra weight on his side. The giant looked down to see it was Shinso sitting next to him, a deadpan expression on the purplette's face. "Seriously? Trolling the Number 1 Hero to Black Betty? You know it's #1 on trending right?" His response was a chuckle.

 **"A fool isn't a fool without a little tomfoolery."** Usagi's response was met with Shinso climbing onto his chest just to flick the giant on his forehead. "You're crazy, you know that." He let out a squeak when the Shade wrapped his arms around the student. "The hell are you doing?! How can your thin arms be this strong?!" Cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

Yosuke and Chie looked at the scene, chuckling in their respective language. Knowing he wasn't going to get out of Usagi's hold, Shinso decided to make himself comfortable and watch some cat videos on his phone. The Shade watching the small screen and even making requests.

Unbeknownst to them, the yellow on Izanagi-No-Usagi's kimono slowly faded to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story blew up the moment that one chapter went up! So I thought of at least giving you folks another. 
> 
> Version of Black Betty used is Spider Bait.  
> (Update is acting wacky. Tell me if you don't see this pop up!)


	3. Chapter 2: UA of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi's body is fucking weird. Shinso takes the exam and baffles himself. Animals become sidekicks and overrule Izanagi-no-Usagi.

The remaining months until the UA Entrance Exam was very interesting to be specific. A security guard overlooking footage of the rooftop camera never expected the comedy gold that was the 'Black Betty Showdown.' A recording of All Might getting insulted by Izanagi-No-Usagi to infamous Ram Jam's Black Betty.

The video circulated like wildfire across the web not only birthing new memes but the revival of old rock music lost to the ages from ever-changing tastes in music. No one really knew if the video was real or fake but the footage was clearly untouched and unedited. It was solid proof that blew up with various results.

Few became very interested in the mysterious cryptid. Websites to track down this stranger's movement but also a surge of Usagi costumes around Halloween. Some were afraid for two reasons. The most likely was what was Izanagi-No-Usagi fully capable of. No one has ever escaped the Number 1 Hero's powerful attacks.

Punches with enough pressure to change the weather in an instant were unable to even scratch the agile cryptid. The fact All Might was made a complete fool in just a few seconds made people and even Pros on edge about the full capabilities of this rabbit phantom. The second reason was faith in the hero system.

If the Number 1 couldn't handle Izanagi-No-Usagi how would other heroes even stack up to this threat? Over the span of Usagi's birth, over 25 Pro-Heroes were heavily beaten and some even traumatized by the cryptid. Two of them were heroes close to taking positions in the Top 10 Heroes of Japan. The Top 10 were not just popular but also powerful in their own rights especially in situations that put them at an advantage.

All Might was great when fighting on land but did have issues with airborne opponents while Hawks was incredible in air combat but combatants that excel in water combat were problems. Since then, patrols for particular heroes were increased just in case one of them encounters Izanagi-No-Usagi.

Increased patrols meant chances that Pros have higher chances of hero assisting them if their routes end up crossing. Strength in numbers as the saying goes. Speaking of Usagi, he hasn't slackened his training schedule for Shinso despite the increase of hero patrols.

In fact, he had increased Shinso's training when the teen came back with very familiar burn marks. Burn marks that marred his body when Usagi used to be Izuku. Shinso had a run in with Katsuki Bakugo. The conversation that followed was enough for Shinso to see how thin of a line his friend was tightroping on.

" **What happened?"** Distorted words burning with vengeance as Usagi's eyes shined ominously. The Shade was tending to the intense burns on Shinso's arms and legs. The purplette came limping into his grotto that afternoon and Chie freaked out upon it. Some were second degree but he was more concerned by the third degree ones.

"A new transfer student named Katsuki Bakugo. He was moved to my class today and I already knew he was an asshole. Kept calling everyone in our class D-Listers and when he found out about me, marked me as a villain immediately. I was on my way here when he ambushed me. Saying a villain shouldn't be a hero and beat me as an example." Izanagi-No-Usagi immediately froze upon Shinso's explanation.

Painful memories surging through his mind about his ex friend. The bruises, burns, sneers and hateful insults everyday. Izuku's kindness met with extreme prejudice for something out of his control. Then those damned words the day Izuku died and he was born. ' _If you want a quirk, why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a new one in your next life!'_

Shinso looked at his friend who was trembling with complete concern. Any words he would have spoken died as the sound of metal cracking tore apart the silence. The noise eerily coming from Usagi's mask and the zipper on his chest began to shake. The mask's mouth area then suddenly split apart revealing a large mouth filled with 3 rows of razor sharp bloody steel teeth and a long dark green slender tongue followed by a loud haunting roar.

The zipper on his chest zipped a quarter down revealing red teeth and black gums with an ominous yellow slitted eye at the center of the jaws. " _ **KaTSuKi BAkUgO!!!!!"**_ The animals of the grotto fleeing in terror at their guardian's rage. It was understandable from how quick the peace was filled with murderous bloodlust.

He didn't know why he did it and maybe he would never know. For Shinso rushed over to Usagi and wrapped his arms around his neck in the biggest hug he could muster. Despite his arms and body hurting from the intense burns, Shinso refused to let go. Izanagi-No-Usagi had stopped upon the sudden weight on him.

Frenzied orbs looking down at the purple haired child hanging onto him and the soft words the child muttered. "Please calm down. I'm okay. I may be a bit burned but I'm not down for the count. Don't let an overcompensated firecracker get you mad." Whatever insanity in those eyes dissipated upon the light hearted joking tone of Shinso's words.

The zipper slowly zipped back up as the fury of Izanagi-No-Usagi died while his mouth closed. However the large crack from the formation of this new feature remained, a permanent change Shinso mentally stored to look at later. "You okay now?" The purplette questioned looking at his friend.

 **"I'm fine…"** Izanagi-No-Usagi responded, sounding a bit winded. It was clear such a small transformation and reversion had hit the Shade heavily. The reaction almost meant… "That firecracker, Bakugo, he hurt you greatly in your previous life didn't he?" Shinso spoke, looking at the mask of his friend.

Usagi merely gave a somber nod and nothing else. For now, he wasn't going to pry any deeper until he knew the Shade could handle talking about the subject. Shinso then flinched upon the now noticeable sharp pain in his arms. The burns felt even worse than before. "Fuck. Now I know why people say explosion burns are a bitch. Got any burn cream? I rather not have Mr Aizawa or Mr Hizashi freaking out."

Luckily or unluckily, Usagi had another idea. Opening up his wicked looking new mouth, the Shade then licked one of the third degree burns on Shinso. Eyes blown wide as the boy let go and almost fell on the ground in pain if the giant didn't catch him. "What the hell was that?!" His cheeks were bright red but Usagi merely responded by looking at the particular burn.

It immediately began to fade and was replaced with unmarred skin, almost if it never happened. "You have healing spit? Did you copy it from that episode of Steven Universe we watched over something?" The Shade merely chuckled at the inquiry before beginning to lick the other burns on the mind controller.

Despite his cheeks heating up, Shinso didn't retaliate this continuation of animalistic healing despite how weird it was or how much it tickled. It did have him wonder just what else his new friend could do or learn for that matter. After all his burns and injuries were gone, the rest of the day was spent being lazy.

Part of it was the Shade adjusting his training in case of any more run-ins with Bakugo and his trainee. The explosive blonde's power was nitroglycerin based, nitro being the closest element to Fire and sometimes Ice. If Bakugo was continuing for UA, then Shinso needed to be able to handle such burns and fire based quirks.

Yukiko would be a big help in that favor. She was a heron who possessed a Quirk known as Phoenix. The abilities similar to the mythical bird but better scale for support. Her flames inflict pain but no actual injuries. Enduring it would render the fire or heat around that temperature mostly useless for the flames will boost the target's resistance to them.

An earnable Flame Shield or Fire Resistance. However, he wouldn't have Shinso do it unless he agreed to it. Yukiko's fire will drain a person's stamina faster and faster if they can't handle them. The biggest example of this particular problem involved Yukiko's former owner. She used to belong to a very popular hotel as one of the animals that guests could interact with.

The rest of the staff showed the heron kindness but the owner was a cruel man who often punished her by locking the animal in a tiny cage for unknown amounts of time. It wasn't long until she snapped and awakened her quirk. Her fire burning at the owner's stamina to the point he actually died from exhaustion.

She was detained and about to be successfully transported into a lab if the car transporting didn't have one of his targets driving it. After that, Yukiko stayed with him and all the others of his special group. For Shinso, he was willing to take the training but promised to start small for Usagi's sake. His friend was emotionally hurt already and didn't need anymore of it.

After that, training resumed as it normally was. Shinso did his best to avoid Katsuki but also did some research on a lot of topics. Neutralizing the effects of Nitroglycerin, destruction and blast range of explosives and study on the god Izanagi to name a few. His study on Izanagi was to pull out the possible powers or effects that his Shade friend could end up manifesting.

The tale of how Izanagi and Izanami gave birth to the Japanese Pantheon, Izanami falling to Hell and becoming corrupted, Izanagi's attempt to bring her back but failed and was forced to flee, the curse of Izanami paired with Izanagi's promise and Izanagi cleansing himself of the underworld's taint.

The purplette then began to notice some similarities to the myth and Izanagi-No-Usagi. His friend's recent corruption, the colors of his kimono and how one color was gone, they referenced part of the tale. Did it mean that those colors were in some way the form of corruption of Izanagi-No-Usagi? That his being could greatly change into a Shadow or it could become irreversible by what happened that day?

And could Usagi change into something like a Persona if he got rid of all that taint like Izanagi in the story? These thoughts kept him up for the rest of that particular night. After more months of training and research, the day of the UA entrance exam finally came. For that day, Shinso went to Usagi's grotto early in the morning.

The Shade at the moment was surrounded by his rabbits in a state of meditation. His bunnie friends climbed up and were laying on his butterfly crossed legs and opened arms with no care in the world. Chie merely lying on the top of him. Apparently Chie wasn't any normal bunny with a quirk.

Her species was an Angora Rabbit, basically a bunny shaped sheep whose fur can get large and very poofy. Right now, she hadn't gotten her daily shave so it looked like Izanagi-No-Usagi was wearing a giant brown messed up afro funnily. The hair hadn't messed up her speed and much. It did boost the range of quirk considering there was now a beach ball sized cottontail critter ready to send you into space with a good charge.

Yosuke was on the Shade's shoulder, he'd also grew in size strangely or the fact the toad now had a tail with a gold shuriken tip. Beside Izanagi-No-Usagi was Naoto, his Secretary Bird friend. Naoto was quite large for her size, around 5'5 instead of the normal 4'3 like other members of her species.

Her wings were bigger and more angle similar to an air jet, all the feathers that were supposed to be black for her species was a bright navy seal blue and her legs were larger and looked stronger than other Secretary Birds. She could be described as an Alpha amongst her entire species and relatives of that genome.

Shinso guessed the changes to these specific animal companions than the others were that they were Usagi's familiars. He read that familiars of powerful mages or supernatural beings can greatly evolve over time with their masters. Becoming stronger and more powerful than other members of their species through magical means.

Chie's larger fur was graying and almost seen to have a metal sheen to it alongside her claws, Yosuke had a tail and small bumps on his back that could become something else, and Naoto's wings were becoming narrower or the feathers on her head now looking like bladed horns. 

In a way, Izanagi-No-Usagi's familiars were evolving too and from what he saw in books or video games, these changes right now could be very MINOR to what's up the road. Shinso had walked up to his meditating friend.

Yosuke and Chie letting out happy chirps upon seeing him. Naoto merely nodded in approval upon sight of the purplette. Kanji, Rise and Yukiko were probably somewhere else in the grotto. **"You're early, Shinso. Ready for your exam? I know your body is but is your mind and spirit the same?"** He chuckled at the Shade's subtly.

He used to be a scrawny boy when they first met but with Izanagi-No-Usagi's training and the meals he provided, that wasn't a fact anymore. Shinso now stood at a good 5'11 with an 8-pack balanced by lean yet strong muscles. Builds like Endeavor and All Might were terrible for most individuals for their bones had to be strong enough to not be held down by the weight of their muscles.

Too much muscle would slow someone down and at worst, damage their health greatly depending on how far it goes. Power meant nothing if your body couldn't handle it. Other than that, Usagi had taught him how to wield weapons of different types. Bo Staffs, swords, axes, naginatas, battle fans, claws and funnily enough a folding desk!

His reasoning was that if Shinso was in a situation that fists, smarts, reasoning or kicks couldn't solve, then he could use items of the environment as weapons or defenses in combat. A jack-of-all trades than master of one. "I'm a bit nervous but other than that I'm pretty good. I wanted to check up on you before I go take my exam." Shinso's response made Usagi twitch his ears in a happy fashion.

 **"I'm grateful for your concern, dear friend. In fact, I actually have a gift for you."** He didn't expect that. What did Izanagi-No-Usagi get him anyway? His answer was when the zipper of his chest slid down a bit. The jaws there having a small black rod poking out of them right below the eye.

It was honestly creepy to know that change stayed but it didn't bother Shinso that much. He wasn't going to hurt his friend for something stupid like a chest mouth and such. Usagi couldn't control it. " **This emerged after you left during the day of my first change. I couldn't pull it out at first and contemplated it until… I heard Izanagi's words once again."**

Shinso's eyes shot wide open hearing that last sentence. "Izanagi talked to you?!" Usagi nodded. **"He said that our fates are deeply entwined ever since that incident. A contract is forming between us like it has with me and my animals. However… it feels so different... To be precise, I think my being is recognising you as something greater. A master, a partner, a commander… I don't know but it clearly wants you to be protected."** Usagi seemed greatly confused about this new prospect.

Shinso could guess that the rod in Usagi's chest was a huge clue. Almost if on instinct, he put his two hands around the beginning of the rod and grasped it tight. Steadily, the boy then began to pull. The rod felt stuck at first but began to gently loosen as Shinso continued pulling. The object grew longer while the Shade remained unperturbed despite the unnatural item coming out of him.

And with one final tug, a green blade came out of Izanagi-No-Usagi's chest. Shinso had pulled out what looked like a long blade naginata or Japanese Long Spear. The hilt was a pure black with lightning bolt carvings gently dug into the surface, the blade a bright emerald green oozing with vibrant power and the hilt holding the blade was a royal purple with the words 'Loyal Vagabond' carved in kanji.

"A naginata? Your body just literally gave me a weapon. That is super weird by the way." Shinso's words were met with a sigh before the zipper closed up after the eye gave a pleased wink. **"Luckily that very naginata is approved for you to use on your exam. From what I've heard, you'll be fighting machines for the physical. Let that naginata help you on your path. And one thing before you go."**

Shinso wasn't prepared for Chie to jump on his head or Yosuke leap on his shoulder. "What the hell?! Are these two coming with me?!" Now these gifts were really getting out of hand. " **It was... non-negotiable. Apparently they decided to have a personal meeting while I was gone and decided that Chie and Yosuke will be with you for now on. They care about you deeply, a bond you help nurture and grow."**

He saw what his friend was getting at. "And they see me the same way as you. So basically I now have familiars? You know this is way too much for one morning?" The quip was met with chuckles, yips and chirps. " **Now show them what you've learned Shinso. I know you'll do great."** Those words that now lead the boy and his two companions to stand in front of the giant known as UA High.

' _This is way too big for a school that has limited students.'_ Shinso thought with a sweatdrop. The school looked more like a mansion estate than a place for students to learn or become heroes. He was wearing a simple purple tracksuit considering that running was going to be very important later on.

Chie who was still in his hair, pawed at his head. Tired eyes looking at the fluffball before she pointed forward with her paw. "Yeah. I should go inside so I can find a good seat. Rather not end up sitting next to that Firecracker Karen." Yosuke chirped at the supposed joke before he strode in.

Being stared at was aggravating when taking a test. Through the written exam, Shinso couldn't help the dozens of eyes boring into him. Sure he had a large rabbit and toad on his shoulder or in his hair but they needed to focus on themselves! Maybe it was because Chie was also giving them the stink eye behind her fur.

The test wasn't bad considering the study course Usagi put him through though some of the questions were situations on heroes should and shouldn't do. Some of these questions were...iffy if he was being honest. One of the questions was if a civilian were using their quirk to what type of method should be used to disable them or capture.

This was too open to be considered any violent options. What if the user was merely performing for a child to make them happy or defending somebody from being attacked? Instead of circling anything, Shinso decided to write an extra answer and circled his personal choice. 'Learn more of the situation first than taking immediate action.'

The physical was next and he was prepared for the presentation because one of his caretakers was going through it. Present Mic, the Voice Hero. "Hello everybody! Can I get a yeah?!" Noise cancelling Headphones and volume minimizing earplugs were a godsend. Or fur would fly and toads go wild without it.

Chie and Yosuke looked greatly for the headphones on them blocking out the excess noise from the blonde hero. "If you look at your hand-outs, there are different types of robots you'll be fighting to rack up points. 1 Pointers for 1 point, 2 Pointers for 2 and 3 Pointers for 3 as you race against the clock." A test that would have screwed him over if he didn't train under Izanagi-no-Usagi.

"...and you there!" A shout pulled him back to reality as the purplette looked to see a blue haired male in glasses pointing at him. "The one with messy hair! Animals are not allowed in a place of education! If you feel like bringing your pets in public spaces, I suggest you leave right now!" The male accused much to Shinso's ire.

He didn't want anymore attention. As much as he wanted to roast, this guy deserved a more...laidback response. A page from Usagi's book of class clownery. "Who? Me?" Shinso said, looking at the male with a nice confused look while pointing at himself. The others around were quietly snickering and Present Mic was resisting the urge to laugh.

While the teen ranted away, Shinso merely picked his ear and ignored this aggravating aggressor. Snickers erupt around him and he smiled to himself from how pissed the guy was at his feigning ignorance. Chie and Yosuke merely chuckled in their respective language.

The presentation ended soon after as the auditorium members were split off to their assigned battle sites. ' _UA's budget is insane. This is way too much overkill.'_ He thought looking at the giant city before. A city used as a battle simulation instead, not for people to live in. Shinso took a glance at his surroundings.

Everyone was preparing themselves for the test in their own ways. Practicing with their quirks, trying to settle their anxiety, stretching or mentally preparing themselves. He looked at the two animals on him. "Alright. Chie and Yosuke, I want you guys to only attack any bots that catch me off guard or about to hurt someone badly. This is my test that I need to pass." Shinso spoke, hoping to get his point across.

The rabbit nodded while his toad friend let out a croak in agreement. He took out his naginata, the blade glowing softly with vibrant energy. Something that made the young man feel relaxed, almost if Usagi was standing beside him. Completely ignorant to the concerned looks of test takers around him or the shouts of that blue haired glasses wearing teen.

It ended the moment that gate to the city opened for those willing to enter. Like lightning itself, Shinso ran inside with his blade ready to strike. He was quickly greeted with the scorpion physique of a 3 Pointer. "Prepare to be elim-" The machine was cut off by its head falling to the ground, Shinso's naginata slicing through the circuitry and plate steel in an instant.

' _Like a heated knife through fucking butter! I better be careful to not use it against a living person. Weapon laws don't need anymore unneeded ammunition as is.'_ He thought, looking at the blade for a second before running off. Everyone were going to catch up if he dawdled around.

In another room, many heroes who were also school staff were watching the various battle cities. Different screens showing each site and various students as they battled through the metal onslaught. A 6 armed teen surveying the area with his quirk, an ashen blonde ripping apart machines with malicious efficiency, a blonde shooting bots from afar with a naval laser and the glasses male speeding across the sight.

The screen mostly watched was showing Shinso who tore pointers apart with his naginata, offlined a few with well aimed kicks or punches and the occasional attack from Yosuke in the form of a spit out air bullet or Chie headbutting a bot while she tore through them like a furry armor piercing.

Some teachers were confused or baffled on how Shinso even got the Quirked animals but mostly the naginata. A hobo looking man couldn't help the swell of pride at the purplette expertly tackling the machines and helping examinees who got stuck in unsavory situations.

He was also confused and a bit concerned about the two animals with him. They were smart and clearly powerful considering the quirk usage but neither of them were attacking the boy or examinees. The rabbit and toad only struck if Shinso couldn't defend himself or reach someone in trouble. He had to talk to him later. For now, it was the last sprint of the test.

The boy in question was currently taking a breather in an alleyway. "That's 85 points. I should be fine now. Let everyone else get some needed points." Shinso huffed, a bit winded from the long stretch of running and fighting enemies. Chie was keeping an ear out for any robots that would try to ambush them.

Yosuke was letting Shinso pet him and relieve any current stress the boy was having at the moment. Once catching his breath, the boy placed the toad on his shoulder and Chie to jump back on his head. He walked a few steps out of the alley only for the ground to suddenly shake.

The boy sidestepped the swarm of examinees that ran past him in absolute terror. The rabbit quickly patted his head and hissed at what was the disturbance. "This is fucking overkill!" Shinso exclaimed at the utter monstrosity before him. Why did the Zero Pointer have to be a gigantic kaiju slaying tank of all things?!

It was bigger than the buildings and could crush half of the smaller ones in its grasp. A cry of pain bringing him back to reality. An examinee was trapped under some rubble, a brown haired girl whose leg was buried under the debris of a building. She couldn't escape and he didn't think that robot could see her. Everything was mere flash.

Shinso immediately bolted forward to the behemoth of a machine. " **Chie** **! Free her! Yosuke, I need the biggest gust of wind you can make!"** Both animals immediately nodded at Shinso's words. The large rabbit jumped off his head before charging straight at the rubble trapping the girl. Her beady eyes flashing indicating she was using her Quirk.

Chie charged into the rubble and gave it an upward bash, the piece flying into the air without harming the girl. Shinso then jumped as high as he could with his naginata in hand. Yosuke jumped off him before taking in a large breath. The toad then let out a large burst of wind, a mini tornado with a single croak.

It propelled the purplette further until he could land on the airborne piece if debrid that was above the 0-pointer and ready to descend. Shinso then jumped off the piece of rubble, his weapon held above his head. "You aren't going to hurt anyone!!!" The young man roared at the top of his lungs.

His will to protect others resonated with the naginata given to him from Izanagi-no-Usagi. The intricate carvings glowing a vibrant green while verdant surged through the blade itself. With words he didn't know, Shinso brought down his spear with a war cry. **"THUNDER BAPTISM!!!"**

A massive storm of green lightning came down from the heavens and struck the 0-Pointer. The bolts were destructive ripping the mechanical menace to pieces and caved deeper into the ground that concrete incinerated. None of it touching the girl or anyone near the vicinity of this heavenly wrath.

There was nothing left of the giant machine but tiny bits of metal scrap and a massive crater. Shinso was too stunned to notice he was now sitting on a small ball of air that Yosuke conjured before the boy could fully hit the ground. Until the ball dissipated and his butt hit the now 1 ft difference of ground with a painful thud.

"Holy shit." Shinso muttered before looking at the weapon that caused all this destruction. It was no longer vibrating that bright energy before the attack, it was back to its normal state. There was going to be backlash for this but he couldn't help this very thought in his head. "I think I just smited a robot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinso to Zero Pointer: I diagnose you with dead.


	4. Chapter 3: Inviting Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinso survives Hero-dads.
> 
> Izanagi-No-Usagi has a breakdown and learns to trust his purple haired friend.
> 
> Chie and Yosuke are just there to keep the peace to their standards.
> 
> Incoming Angst and a touch of uncomfortable touching.

He was going to rail Usagi for this. How the hell could the Shade not warn him that this naginata was a fucking sacred weapon?! The two pairs of familiar eyes looking him down as Shinso currently sat on the couch of his temporary heroic home. To his left was Shouta Aizawa, aka Eraserhead.

Arms crossed, long shaggy hair not hiding the glare of his sleep deprived face or the whire scarf around his neck acting like snakes and his glowing red eyes. To his right was Hizashi Yamada, aka Present Mic. The man's cockatoo hairstyle looked a bit messy from stress, his eyes staring at the very destructive weapon in question barely hidden from his shades, and hero gear placed on minimum volume in case the blonde flipped out through panic.

Chie and Yosuke being his only sort of chain to keep his sanity from fleeing by the awkward glares. "Shinso. Care to explain how in the world you found two Quirk Using Animals or a spear capable of obliterating a Zero Pointer and 30 meters of concrete in a single blast." Aizawa questioned looking at his charge(*cough* adopted son*cough*).

Telling them about Usagi right now was a very bad idea but they needed some truth. The most perfect lie is concocted by its opposite. Picking his words carefully and looking at his two new animal friends in hope of approval. Both nodding which lifted a small weight off his chest before the young teen decided to speak.

"Chie and Yosuke belong to a friend of mine. Remember ten months ago about a case of bullying that involved a muzzle?" The raven's eyes burning red hot from that specific memory. The Erasure Hero was absolutely pissed hearing about the incident when Shinso came home with markings of that abominable device.

He had to take a picture before they faded since the torture tool had been removed in time to prevent a bruise. A realization then clicked on how Shinso got that very item off him. Someone had helped him… The man didn't voice his thoughts so the purplette could continue his explanation.

"I had gotten lost and met a friend, a boy around my age named Isagu Ukuzi. He got the muzzle off and escorted me back home when I accidentally woke him up from his nap. Isagu's quirk is very weird, he can create things using his emotions. My naginata is an example since this one is made from loyalty but I don't think he knows it would do that. It was made today. Isagu has been training me for the exam for 10 months." Shinso explained, only changing Usagi's name and identity.

The rest was the absolute truth. Hizashi finding his voice decided to be part of the conversation. "That's some insane quirk. Being honest, I kinda understand why you kept your buddy secret. A quirk like that is insane and there's a lot of foul people who would've gone after him. Though I wished you at least filled us in earlier. You had me scared because I thought that bolt would've fried you extra crispy!" Shinso couldn't help but feel a bit bad.

Not just from twisting the truth but putting them through such a huge scare. If sensing his inner turmoil, Chie rubbed her against the purplette's shoulder then licked at his cheek. Yosuke merely hopped onto Hizashi's shoulder to his surprise before nuzzling against the man. The affection had the blonde letting out a soft chuckle and pet the toad.

"Seems our little listeners and your friend are some sweethearts. I never thought I would have a toad nuzzle me because I was stressed." Hizashi said, looking at his little companion with a big smile. "That's how Yosuke and Chie are. Whenever I have a shitty day and visit Isagu, these two will immediately try to help me feel better. Both of them just want to help those who need comfort to be happy and safe." Shinso picked up the large fluffy rabbit and rubbed her back gently to her delight.

Aizawa's hardened glare slowly dissolved before he took a deep breath and sighed. "I believe you. These two are clearly attached to you, not an easy feat as animals with quirks have higher intelligence than others of their kind. Also, you couldn't fake shock as severe as blasting the Zero Pointer to kingdom come. Though…"

The hero looked at the naginata responsible for said destruction. "The weapon your friend made… You said it was made from loyalty? I think that same emotion allowed you to create such an attack. The desire to protect, to serve and be loyal to those who needed help fueled it in a way." The raven explained, every word making more sense than the last.

That moment against the Zero Pointer, he wasn't afraid to get hurt as long as that girl and his friends were safe. It was why the nagi- No, his Loyal Vagabond unleashed that sort of power. It also meant that the blade wouldn't unleash something as devastating as Thunder Baptism unless he was in that state of mind.

"Um, is it okay if I go? My friend might be worried about me and he needs to know what the Loyal Vagabond did." Shinso could count himself lucky that the two heroes let him and his two animals leave. If anyone else had questioned him, the boy didn't think they wouldn't let him go that easily.

Telling Izanagi-No-Usagi about the incident was luckily a bit smoother. He didn't know the naginata would act that way too but he could put a limiter on the bladed staff. He could use electric based attacks with it and even Thunder Baptism but it's power had been ridiculously lowered as it would be tapping into Shinso's own strength without being charged. Only Usagi would remove the limiter if Shinso was in a life or death situation.

There was only a few months before UA opened for students to attend. That meant learning to use Loyal Vagabond's power. Receiving the letter or his score of 168 wasn't what got him surprised or in this case nervous. It was the fact that his current foster father Aizawa Shouta was his homeroom teacher and between both pros it was near impossible to hide stuff from him. Izanagi-No-Usagi also had issues of his own. In the form of the Big Three's Nejire Hado.

Home was a place meant to be safe and sacred. The Grotto of Invitation was Izanagi-No-Usagi's home. A place that sometimes accidentally let others in. Unless given permission to return, it was impossible to find it. This rule recently has been added when a periwinkle haired new hero utterly infuriated him.

Usagi was currently resting, body surrounded and coddled by the resident rabbits that live in his grotto. He had an encounter with some new heroes recently stated by UA. The Big Three as they were called: Mirio, Nejire and Tamanaki. Unlike other Pros, these three were powerful in their own right, not close to All Might but dangerous enough.

The Shade was doing his normal exercise out of his grotto to not disturb any of his animal residents, a daily sprint through the shadows. Getting attacked wasn't his agenda when shockwave nearly hit him from above. His eyes followed onto three young teens, hero students from their costumes. A blonde haired young man that had an All Might physique but the face of Tin-Tin, a raven who looked like a nervous generic Sasuke but with pointed ears and a periwinkle haired girl who seemed to be studying him... invasively.

"So that's Izanagi-No-Usagi? I never seen a quirk user this naturally big before! Maybe it's because of his wired frame. He looks like a twisted stickman, probably to support his massive claws or be agile! Wonder if those ears work or that mask is part of his face? What's even under it? Big nose, flat face, giant mouth-" Usagi could only sweatdropped as the girl kept talking.

She was verbally dissecting him and on a rant like he used to mumble but way more invasive. "Nejire! You can ask him later once we get him into an interrogation cell. This vigilante is extremely dangerous and needs to be apprehended before someone innocent gets hurt like Izuku Midoriya." It was like a switch went off his head upon hearing his old way.

They thought he murdered himself? That instead of the world attacking his body and spirit, he was the reason he truly killed himself? How DARE THEY! His mask crackled loudly to the heroes' surprise before he opened his mouth as wide as he could. Showing rows upon rows of razor sharp as he let out a blood freezing roar of pure anger.

The reactions were extremely mixed, the raven immediately collapsed to his eyes looking at him in perpetual fear while clenching his chest with tears streaming down his face in waves. The blonde had his teeth clenched in a teeth cracking snarl, eyes boring holes into him with pure rage and fists crackling with green lightning. All Might must have chosen him as a successor.

For the girl, her face twisted into a look of cruel lust. Observing his body as if it were a steak, cheeks flushed deeply and a heavy scent which started to come off her body hitting his nose to the Shade's pure aggravation. _**'Their hidden emotions or sins brought to the surface? Interesting but not wanted to know now.'**_ Izanagi-No-Usagi thought before deciding to use it as an advantage.

The rabbit Shade used this emotional distraction to run from his opponents. "He's getting away! Grab him Nejire! And don't miss you little whore!" The blonde grabbing the girl roughly before he proceeded to toss her like a baseball. He clearly charged that toss using All Might's Quirk, the periwinkle woman travelling faster.

It was even amped further as she used her quirk to propel herself. A flight by blasting spiral waves of energy and the momentum from being tossed allowed Nejire to continue her chase as he turned corners. His grotto being his destination in general, impossible for him to be followed...if he didn't have a hitchhiker.

Izanagi-No-Usagi had leapt towards the central point of the alleyway that led to his home, body halfway phasing through the barrier when something grabbed his legs. He landed on all fours on the fields of grass, ready to stand up when a weight landed on his back. Usagi looked to see the face of a flushed Nejire or the sensation of her rubbing her body against his back sexually.

"You're such a big boy...I wonder how large you are too… How sharp your claws are… As you tear me apart. Or if you can create a pantheon?" Her words were twisted by seduction and hands inching closer to very restricted areas. Usagi's eyes burned bright red as his mane bristled with tinges of electricity. Next thing Nejire Hado felt was pain on an ungodly level. "Electric Damnation!"

A large explosion of greenish black lightning burst from Izanagi-no-Usagi's body as it went skyward. Animals fleeing from the sudden explosion while the grass around him turned pitch black alongside the soil. It was almost pure rage and hate had been absorbed into the very area around the shade. His hitchhiker however screamed horrifically from the intense pain going through her body.

It felt like millions of electric eels were clamping down on her soul and frying her just like her body was. The insidious storm soon laid silent as the woman fell to the ground in the form of an unconscious heap. Her body and outfit pitch black from intense electrocution while her eyes were rolled back into her skull and slightly twitching.

Usagi stood up and plucked the woman from the black soil ground. **"Stay out of my grotto and away from me!"** And with a roar, he unceremoniously threw the young teen out of his home like a piece of garbage. Her body landed in front of her friends that had recovered from the emotional change brought by Izanagi-No-Usagi.

That incident made the Shade very uncomfortable that he hadn't left his grotto for two days. Even though it was an accidental discovery, he didn't like what happened or what could've. Shinso's touches were comfortable and made him feel loved once in his life by someone human. Her touch was twisted, like his bullies and close to the level of Bakugo.

"Usagi!" His eyes widened upon the familiar voice of Shinso. He looked up to see the purplette's eyes filled with concern and worry. **"Shinso** …" The Shade spoke quietly. "Are you ok? You haven't been yourself since that jog a few days ago. Did something truly happen?" The boy asked, voice basically pleading for the truth.

He didn't want to say anything. Shinso didn't need to worry about him. Yet, Usagi's heart was braver than his mind. The zipper on his chest opening slightly revealing the eye within had tears around it. " **Bad...bad touch… Scared...Toyed with…"** The voice of when he used to be Izuku Midoriya that came out from his chest had hurt him more than Shinso. For it told his secret, secrets that he held to himself.

The rabbits around him held tighter to their guardian as if sensing his pain. Shinso carefully approached his friend and wrapped his arms around the giant. His purple looking into the one that spoke the truth. "Someone...tried to take advantage of you?" The eye looked up then down as if nodding. Izanagi-No-Usagi looked honestly shocked at the pure rage on the human teen's face.

"Tell me what happened so I skin the bastard who did this alive! I can take being the punching bag of some asshole but no one… **NO ONE WHO DARES TRY TO LAY A FINGER ON MY FRIEND IS GETTING AWAY WITH IT!!"** Shinso's words shook the Shade's world.

Back as Izuku Midoriya, no one ever helped him or had a shred of faith. Not his mother, his best friend or his idol, the only one was Izanagi who sacrificed for his second chance. Shinso had become an apprentice over the span of those months, someone he could truly help. Yet now…

For finally after a long time, Izuku Midoriya and Izanagi-No-Usagi had truly found a true friend as tears poured down from the eyeholes of his mask, crystal clear teardrops instead of bloody rivers. For the world wasn't fully against him. And he wasn't afraid to tell his pain to another.

Shinso had stayed with him until the next morning. He called his caretakers that he would stay over with a friend for a night and be back in the morning. That time was spent with Usagi telling Shinso the decade of pain he experienced than just the incident days ago. The purplette listened contently and pointed out at times that they shouldn't have tortured him like this.

A mother was supposed to support her child's dreams not crush it, a friend shouldn't turn their back on another for stupid reasons and a hero should encourage others unlike what the Number 1 did. His words bringing peace to the giant as the words of a society that treated him like garbage lost their sting. The orange of his kimono slowly faded to white until none was left.

A bond between the two boys had grown even stronger after that day. Every occupant of the grotto could see their guardian was now happier and full of life. Instead of training all the time or lazing about, the boy and Shade began playing games with one another. Often games of tag or ball, ones that exploded into hilarity whenever familiars like Kanji joined in.

To see Izanagi-No-Usagi getting dogpiled by a giant panda, a toad, a rabbit, secretary bird, heron, panther, black bear, and a human teen earned roars of laughter from the residents and participants. The grotto thrived even further upon the change of its creator. Crops grew larger, plants became vibrant and surprisingly a lake had formed a good distance from the garden.

It was as if the place had expanded upon the feelings Izanagi-No-Usagi bottled up for so long had finally been released. A teen experiencing a childhood robbed from them for the first time. Days passed before it became Shinso's first day of school at UA. The purplette visited Usagi in his grotto before leaving for school.

"Usa-kun, are you going to be okay while I'm in school?" Shinso questioned while looking at his giant friend. The Shade currently sitting by the dock of his lake, eyes at the crystal water below. " **I'll be fine, Shi-kun. Going to be taking a break from my hunts. I have gotten some important information about my target so I want to preserve my energy and spend some time with you before I make my move."** He still needed to rescue Eri and that was dancing with death.

Unlike All Might, the one holding Eri wasn't too concerned about the intent to kill. His blood will boil from his sins if what Izanagi-No-Usagi heard was true. "Alright. Maybe if I don't have any homework, we can try leveling up my Pokemon for the online Ranked Battles. Your strategies are top-notch and you know perfect movesets too." Shinso earned a chuckle from the rabbit like being.

Blade fingers weren't good for playing video games but Shinso helps him feel part of the action by giving tips and suggestions. The boy being infamo reus in Smash Bros was a good example. **"I'll be looking forward to it. Make sure Chie doesn't punt any of your classmates."** Usagi quipped.

The rabbit laying on the purplette's shoulder gave him a glare while Yosuke who was in the boy's hair merely chirped in amusement. "See ya later, Usa-kun. I better get to class before Eraserdad decides to hold Chie hostage again. Apparently she's a good animal to cuddle with inside a sleeping bag." Chie whined upon the boy's jab. That yellow sleeping bag the man loves to use smelled like spoiled cabbage.

Walking to UA wasn't that eventful other than making it to the door of his class. The giant wooden item made him wonder if anyone around Usagi's height attended here. "Yosuke, Chie, please be on your best behavior. I'd rather not get detention for you sending classmates to space." Shinso spoke looking at his non-human companions.

His answers were a squeak from Chie and a croak from Yosuke. ' _It'll have to do.'_ The teen thought before opening the door. Opened the door to a standoff between two people he REALLY didn't want to see. Ruby eyed psychotic ash blonde Katsuki Bakugo and the blue haired glasses wearing teen from the exam currently in a heated argument.

Not even wanting to get in the middle of that, the boy quietly took a seat in the far back, staying out of view of either teen. Shinso took out one of his books to read until the teacher came. His reading interrupted when someone lightly tapped his shoulder. Putting his book down, he turned to see the nervous face of one of his classmates.

The boy had a head that looked like a mix between a mountain and kaiju from the fin ears, craggly shaped mouth and pointed head. Eyes knitted down alongside short pupils and clawed hands. "Yes? What is it?" He asked the young man politely. "Is... that an Agora Rabbit and a Horned Toad? I've never seen one up close before." The nervous teen's voice was quiet and soft enough to easily be missed if someone wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah. Chie is an Agora Rabbit and Yosuke's a Horned Toad even though they don't look like it. Never thought I'd meet someone who knows their species. They look well cared for." Shinso replied giving his nervous classmate a small smile. "I like animals and love to study them during free time. My quirk is a big help too. I can basically talk to animals and have them assist me." The boy touched his fingers nervously.

"That's pretty cool. If you're ever on the scene, an animal could have seen something no else had. They're also a great source of comfort and personal therapy. What's your name? My name is Shinso Hiroshi." The boy was honestly surprised by the purplette's compliment. "Thank you. No one ever complimented my quirk before other than my family. My name is Koji Koda and it's nice to meet you too." It was to have a name to friendly faces.

"You want to hold Chie? She's quite friendly and it'll help ease some stress." A gesture the boy easily accepted as he gently picked up the rabbit from Shinso's shoulder. She began to purr happily as the boy petted her fur. Koji had a big smile on his face knowing that the fluffy rabbit was enjoying the gentle strokes.

It was peaceful for the most part until a familiar voice and ugly looking sleeping bag inched into the room. _'Why did he have to be so goddamn weird?'_ The purplette sweatdropped upon his classmates screaming at the Erasure Hero. Well except for him and Koji, Koji was a selective mute from what Shinso could gather.

"It took you a minute to quiet down. You all would be dead if you spent that much on the field blind of your surroundings." The man slipping out of his cocoon of a sleeping bag and wearing his usual hobo-esque attire. Long black robe like clothing, long white scarf which hides his signature knight helm visor goggles meant to hide his eyes, and the messy hair paired with tired eyes making the hobo appearance even more appropriate. 

"Now put these on and meet me outside." Aizawa pointer at the desk which had a stack of uniforms on it before leaving most of the class clueless. Knowing what the man had in store for them, Shinso looked at Koji. "I suggest you hold onto Chie and Yosuke. The teacher over there, him and the Class B teacher give a Quirk Apprehension Test on the first day. These two won't mind helping you out for it." The rabbit and toad in question nodding alongside their purple haired friend.

Koji was clearly surprised by the information but more on Shinso wanting to help him. It didn't mean he wasn't going to take the extra help from his new classmate and nodded to the purplette's offer. Chie and Yosuke followed Koji for now, knowing that Shinso could handle this exam perfectly without them.

After all, they couldn't leave a potential friend for Shinso and Izanagi-No-Usagi to get expelled. For Aizawa Shouta was a very infamous person at UA. The most expulsions of any school staff in UA High, and maybe all of Japan itself. He was the true gatekeeper of the Number 1 Hero School to all who dare attend Class 1-A.

Let there be mercy to all who try and take this trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koji and Shinso friendship, will be Usagi, Koji and Shinso friendship later. 
> 
> Just because Izuku is now a 15 ft rabbit beast doesn't mean he still isn't the scared cinnamon roll that the world stomped on like a Goomba.
> 
> The child side is merely in his chest. His appearance is very symbolic!


	5. Chapter 4: Education or Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinso's first day of UA and a symphony of destruction plays in Tatooin District. Resentment grows as Izanagi-No-Usagi prepares to bear fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the disappearance but my life has been hectic as of late. Older sister troubles and some asshole decided to bust up the gate to my backyard a few days ago. Hope you enjoy!

In the entirety of his life, Mirio never thought the day would come that he'd encounter a truly evil Quirk. The Successor of All Might thought it would be that of his greatest enemy but this one...it felt so wrong. Izanagi-No-Usagi was already a huge mystery amongst the entire hero community of Japan. A Quirk User born from a deceased Quirkless High School student.

A Quirk that felt like many instead of one. Slight Gigantification, super speed, claws capable of slicing through raw diamonds, super strength, unnatural hearing, electricity manipulation on an ungodly scale, dimensional distortion from what occurred with his peer Hado and now... bringing out the inner darkness with blood curdling wail.

Tamanaki was a very skittish person when he was just a child which resulted in bullying. He wasn't bad nowadays though still shy around strangers or new potential friends but never villains. Now? He nearly passed out from a panic attack by seeing a lick of Izanagi-No-Usagi even without the vigilante being present. The 3rd year rather not know what will happen if they come face to face.

Mirio himself was never an angry person, he had some mean thoughts but they were only targeted at his enemies. He had never felt such an unnatural rage swamp his entire system. It was overbearing and he could barely keep himself from lashing out. What was worse is that One For All...had made it nearly unbearable.

A swarm of emotions that didn't belong to him: greed, envy, wrath, sadness, guilt, hate, fear and even madness! It wasn't him, it couldn't be him! He was lucky the effects lost their strength the further he was away and time. But… "LET ME OUT! I WANT HIM! GIVE ME IZANAGI-NO-USAGI!!! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL SATISFY ME!!!" He closed his eyes in regret.

Nejire had took the longest to recover from the effects of Izanagi-No-Usagi's attack. Her love and curiosity of quirks was twisted on its head. She had woken up to brutally berate Recovery Girl about her healing Quirk before doing the same to him and Tamanaki. That she lusted over the vigilante uttering vulgar and lewd words to even wanting his children.

The female member of the Big Three had to be strapped down and restrained with quirk sealing cuffs in fear of attack or breaking out. It was absolutely disgusting because of what that monster did to her. Mirio settled that he was going to bring justice to his friend and stop Izanagi-No-Usagi. Alive or on his last breath…

Having every boy in the locker room stare at you is very uncomfortable. That attention causing his school bully to notice you is even worse. Shinso had to ignore the mutters of most of his male classmates as he changed his clothes. Normally he would be in the back but Koji needed that privacy more than him.

The teen seemed to be pretty conscious over his body and the way the bodies of his classmates were compared to him. He could guess Koji didn't just get bullied for his quirk since body shaming was still a thing in Japan. It just wasn't as big as Quirk bias nowadays. "Holy shit! Did that guy take steroids or something?! No way he should have an 8 pack?!" A purple midget cried out much to his annoyance.

Shinso had put the rest of his uniform on while Koji, who's now in his gym uniform had stepped out with Chie and Yosuke. "Let's go to the field. Aizawa doesn't like time wasters and he isn't the type to show mercy to new students." The purple whispered to his Kaiju-esqe classmates. Koji gave him a thumbs up before the two students and animals left the awkward Male Locker Room.

They were the first ones out since Aizawa was the only there at the track field. "Hm. Seems you both are taking this course seriously unlike the others." The hobo teacher said with a small smirk on his face. "Aizawa-sensei, can Koji have Chie and Yosuke assist him for the Quirk Assessment? His Quirk requires animals in order to work." The purplette's words caught the teen by surprise.

"Is that so? Very well. Best to properly inform him of the duo's quirks. Give a chance to think of a plan because the moment everyone comes out, we'll be starting the test. And I won't give any mercy to either one of you." The evil smile on his face sent shivers down Koji's spine. The bad thing was he could hear the truth in that smug tone.

A few minutes passed until the rest of the class had met up at the training ground. Time Shinso and Koji spent thinking of a plan for the assessment utilizing the quirks of their animal companions. "Mr Aizawa Sensei, why are we out here? Won't we mess orientation?" The brown haired girl Ochako questioned.

"This is the Hero Course. We don't waste any time here. You all will be taking a Quirk Assessment test today. This test will consist of the same parts as the general physical test you took in Middle School but you'll be allowed to use your quirks." The Erasure Hero then looked at Shinso. "Hitoshi, you scored 1st place on the Entrance Exam. I want you to toss this ball as far as you can."

The man held up a blue and silver mechanical ball in his hand. "Anything counts as long as you stay in the circle." Shinso caught the ball in hand before walking to the particular ring his teacher pointed out. Stepping into the circle, the purplette decided another option than just tossing the ball. 'The legs are the strongest part of the human body. Sometimes extra effort rewards better than what's required.'

Usagi's words echoed through his head as Shinso acted. He tossed the ball upwards much to the surprise of his classmates. Before it could hit the ground, he spun on his heel and delivered the strongest kick he could muster. The ball went flying a good distance before hitting the ground and rolled slightly before it came to a halt. "This will be the average." His score was 402 meters, much higher than if he simply tossed it.

He used the momentum he had from that spin to boost the strength of his kick at the last second. The result was the ball traveling a bit further from that very force. "Aye! We get to use Quirks! This will be so fun!" A spiky redhead and pink haired girl shouted much to Shinso's displeasure.

' _Oh fuck. They did not just say that._ " There was one thing Shouta Aizawa hates more than anything was people who didn't take being a hero seriously. The purplette could see the little tick mark hiddened on the raven hobo's head was proof enough. "Fun you say? Then let's make things more interesting. Last place will get expelled from the Hero Course."

An immediate uproar was met with Aizawa's words. The only ones who stayed quiet was Shinso, a boy whose hair was half white and red, and Koji but the latter wasn't the type to talk in stressful situations. "That's not fair! You can just do that!" Those words from Ochaco had the purplette immediately have a flashback. All the abuse from his classmates and Usagi's own personal hell bringing out words that no one expected.

"The world is not fair. It never fucking was. Earthquakes, tornadoes and any one of nature's disasters is just a small part of how unfair life could be. Bullying, emotional abuse, physical abuse, mental abuse, assault, suicide baiting, prejudice, sexual assault, robbery and even murder are things you have to worry about every second of your life. Being a hero is to lessen that unfairness and make the lives of others easier. Don't you dare talk about what's fair or not. If you are here for fame, fortune, and power or going to half ass your way through this course than get the hell out."

Every word Shinso spoke was riddled with righteous malice, one so strong that some classmates took a step back, others flinched and some were furious even. The only few of his fellow classmates that remained neutral or understanding were Koji, a boy with a raven head, a kid with a tail, a boy with multiple arms connected by flesh like webbing and a girl with a frog quirk.

He knew he just made a bunch of enemies but honestly he didn't care. It was best to learn that lesson sooner than later. The glasses boy Iida was the first to voice this. "That was incredibly rude to say that to your classmates! And with such rude tone and vulgar language at it as well!" He was caught off by Aizawa raising his hand.

"Hitoshi has a point. Nothing in this world is fair. What he said happens all around the world and might be happening even now. It's our job to lessen that very pain. If you don't show me proof that you can be a hero, walk away or take your expulsion with dignity. Go beyond Plus Ultra." He just hoped Usagi was doing okay because right now, Shinso had a bad feeling about the next few hours. Hell, the next few days if he was being honest.

Tattooin District, a peculiar area where those who pursue artistic lifestyles such as painters, sculptors or even tattoo artists often found paradise in. A place that was also painted by very severe incidents that occurs often with the Sludge Villain being fresh on everyone's mind. A destructive rampage that the Number 1 Hero could only stop the culprit and the hostage in question. A reminder that… it isn't the power that decides who triumphs but those who use their will and strategy.

One that was better to remember. A small child with raven hair and a red cap with horns dashed out of an alleyway. Full-blown terror was in his eyes as his tiny legs ran with every bit of adrenaline he could muster. An action justified as that very alley he came from exploded in toxic green fire ripping the attention of bystanders.

What came out caused immediate panic in the populace. A large green mass of blackened sludge, four eyes looking in every direction with nothing but deadness, two maws of razor sharp metal teeth, hands with claws made from debris and two brains at the center of its body, one human and the other seemingly belonged to an animal. Despite the huge change, everyone knew that it was the Sludge Villain from before. And hysterical panic broke out in an instant.

People running in terror as a stampede fled the area, the beast in question charged forth. They weren't it's target at the moment, it was the one trying to escape it's grasp. With an inhuman roar, the abomination crawled towards the fleeing child with insane speed. Some civilians had jumped out of the way as cars were crushed, lamp posts uprooted and pavement cracked with every step.

The child in question had tears streaming down his face. "Someone help! Anyone please help me! Mom, Dad… I don't want to die." He wept as the beast was getting closer and his legs were closer to collapsing on him. " **Zio**!" A bolt of green lightning crashes down on the disgusting monster and the child soon found himself weightless.

" **Hold on."** Those words caused the boy, Izumi Kota to open his eyes and look up to see the masked face of Izanagi-No-Usagi. Clawed fingers wrapping gently but secured around his small torso. The Shade landed onto the rooftop of a small building before placing the child down. "You saved me. I thought the 'mythical' Izanagi-No-Usagi doesn't help people?" Words that didn't sound like the child actually believed.

 **"I do. Sometimes the truth can be twisted by others."** Usagi said to himself. "Knowing the media and 'heroes', I won't be surprised how much they lie about you." The child's words immediately caused Izanagi-No-Usagi's eyes to widen. " **You can hear my voice too**?" Kota looked at him strangely and any further words were stopped when a roar rippled through the air.

The Sludge Villain clearly recovered from its temporary stun state, eyes locked onto the two of them. " **Kanji!"** Usagi roared as his mask had opened once more showing his monstrous teeth that amplified his voice further. The ground shook a bit followed by a large bolt of electricity in the distance. A shadow appeared above the villain in question before it was sent flying by something large crashing down.

Kota looked down at the huge dust cloud that was created as glowing yellow eyes peered through. Standing proudly on two powerful hindlegs was a giant panda like beast. Hybrid would be more accurate if Kota wanted to be specific about the 25 ft beast.

White fur surging with a light blue from what could be electricity shining through, the black of the fur looked more like it was blended with reddish scales or hide, a backwards crown of large crimson and sapphire spiral colored horns by crimson spike tip ears, black serrated blades for claws and red spikes for teeth, a tail of pure electricity ending with a drum that extended from the panda's normal one, crimson lightning bolt spikes on their thighs and a white patch of fur on their stomach that resembled a skull.

"Whoa! That's the biggest panda I've ever seen! That has to be the work of a Quirk! And you called it Kanji, which means you know 'em?" The boy said, his eyes gazing upon the inhuman vigilante. **"Yes. A good friend of mine. Young man, that thing is clearly after you and I'm pretty sure it isn't instinct driving it**." Usagi spoke looking back at the creature's braindead eyes. This forner Sludge Villain was being controlled but by who or what?

He then continued. " **Did anything happen before it started chasing after you**?" The monster in question was being preoccupied by Kanji. Sludge and claws trying to smack the Quirked Panda away only for the beast to counter with his own charged with electricity. A painful exchange for a being consisted mostly of liquid. Kota looked at Izanagi-No-Usagi in surprise.

The surprise stemming from the fact that Usagi was actually listening to him. He then looked back on what got him into this mess. Kota was out doing some errands with his aunt, then there was a cry. He went to investigate much to his aunt's displeasure and lost her in the crowd. A little girl with white hair being chased and the words… 

"I saw a white haired girl getting chased by a villain! The guy was tall, wore a black suit with a creepy bird mask! He was trying to catch her and saw me! Shouted 'kill the witness!' before that thing came out after me!" Eri and the 8 Precepts of Death's Yakuza. It wasn't surprising that they would silence witnesses but… **"If what you are saying is true, then she needs help too. Kanji can handle that monster but I need you to get to safety."**

He then took out something from his cloak. The raven haired boy stared in bewilderment at a small green stone in Izanagi-No-Usagi's claws. **"Take this. If that sludge manages to bypass Kanji, throw this stone at it. The electricity in this will be enough to stun it so you can escape**." Kota took the item gingerly from the Shade's claws before looking up into his greenish yellow eyes.

He didn't know why he said these next words but the child hopefully prayed that Izanagi-No-Usagi might listen. "Be careful." Usagi stares back at Kota before nodding his head. **"I will**." And the giant was gone with a single powerful step. The young boy then fled the building just as Usagi left, the vigilante's large friend Kanji keeping the monster occupied.

"...3.14 seconds!" Shinso Hitoshi sighed a bit from the robotically voiced announcement. The first part of their test was a 50 Meter Dash. Two students will put together and then both raced against the other. Iida had set up the record time of 3.14 seconds, a score that was practically guaranteed with his quirk, Engine. The engines that made up the calves of his legs currently letting out a puff of smoke.

A score that would be a bit hard to beat but he wasn't really worried about that. It was the pair of bloody red eyes glaring holes into his skull. Everyone else had gone ahead except for two students, him and Katsuki Bakugo. Koji was paired up with the raven head teen for his run. The boy got 4.06 seconds by having Yosuke push him forward with a constant gust of wind while Chie kept the young teen from going flying off the ground as he ran.

A blessing that the kid wouldn't be taking Bakugo's foul play anytime soon. Shinso knows that the ash blonde will pull something dirty, most likely an explosion to the face, the very chance he got. Both of them walked to the starting line, the purplette doing a few leg stretches much to his partner's annoyance before he got into a runner's position.

The moment the whistle was blown, Katsuki positioned one of his hands behind him and the other aiming right for Shinso. Something he saw coming... and was prepared for. No one had expected the purplette to slide under that hand, nor drop on all fours running forward at incredible speed. "What?!" Bakugo could only curse as that failed attack nearly made him crash into the ground if he didn't recover, going straight for Shinso who had a good head start.

" _Become an animal? What are you talking about?"_ A particular memory from one of his training sessions with the Shade. **" _There will be times that the ways of man can't help you. Every human used to be in tune with nature before technology slowly consumed the past and Quirks further destroyed that balance. Embracing the path of the inner beast shall be fruitful in future endeavors. A man can slay a god but a beast can slay man._**

A Fighting Style that can let someone move fluently just like an animal. Usagi knew that if he were to face unpredictable opponents or those who have incredible battle instinct like Bakugo, he needed to learn this. Every person had an animal they were naturally attuned with, Usagi was the rabbit who were quick, nimble and able to think fast on their feet.

Shinso's animal was a cat specifically a panther which specialized in speed, stealth and cunning for calculated but powerful attacks. That meant learning to move and on all fours just like the predator. Despite falling and feeling like an idiot, it paid off as the teen passed the finish line with a good lead from Bakugo. "Shinso Hitoshi, 3.08 seconds!" The robot declared as he skidded across the ground, nails dug into the earth to keep him from losing any balance.

Funnily Shinso's current position resembling that very feline earned a few looks with mixed variety. Confusion, amazement, a few giggles from Ochako and the horned girl, last but not least… "What the hell was that?! Explain yourself you damn villain! Have you been lying about that damn quirk of yours?!" Rage from Bakugo as the ash blonde rushed towards him.

At that instant Shinso leapt into the air and a long white fabric wrapped around Bakugo's in a snare at the same time. Using this to teach the blonde a lesson, the purplette landed on his head and then used it as a springboard to reach the rest of his classmates. Shoe prints plastered all over his face, Bakugo roared in annoyance upon both the restraints and his quirk not working.

"What's with this stuff?! It won't break and is it fucking up my Quirk?!" The explosive teen then saw what was restraining him, his own homeroom teacher. "You know overusing my quirk is a pain when all it gets me is dry eyes." The voice of their teacher was horrifying since the man's eyes were glowing red and hair floated in the air like pure fire. Ready to burn all who oppose its fiery might.

"Pro Hero Eraserhead, Quirk: Erasure. You can erase the quirks of others except for Mutation. In a sense, you make almost every battle be settled on the rules of Quirkless with this power. Perfect at capturing difficult villains or in this case, restrain any students that are willing to hurt others." A sinister smile creeping on his face as the purplette spoke.

This smile was matched with another from Aizawa, even on the same level of how it unsettled other members of the class. "That's correct. Let this be a warning. If any of you dare step out of line and try to harm your classmates, I won't hesitate to get you banned from every hero school in the country. You are here to become heroes, not villains. And Bakugo Katsuki, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. I have some very interesting information on all of your violent tendencies…"

That last sentence was a whisper but was enough for Bakugo to hear and freeze in an instant. ' _Does he know about the lessons(beatings) I gave to those extras and that damn Deku?!_ ' Every single assault and quirk abuse he ever did would land him straight to prison. Ending up in jail would ruin the ashen blonde's goal to become Number 1.

Unlike the other teachers he had, this one wasn't going to be a pushover. The look in his eyes was daring Bakugo to screw up and open Pandora's Box. He would play nice...for now. Katsuki Bakugo had plans and a mark on his record will only set him back. The explosive teen caught the cocky smile on Shinso's face and the concealed middle finger aimed at him. When the time was right, he was going to make that purple haired fucker pay.

A little girl with pure white hair, a small horn, and red eyes was desperately trying to escape the Yakuza member chasing after her. The ragged oversized hospital gown that covered her body was fluttering dangerously close to her feet with each step. "Come back here Eri! You little piece of shit! I'll enjoy punishing once I wrap my claws across your neck!" Roared the thug known as Taka behind her.

The man's quirk was Injector, a quirk that can turn his fingers, teeth, and even toes into syringes. These syringes can be filled with any substance he drank and then injected into his target for a myriad of effects. His particular favorite was Cyanide as he can alter the chemical to cause extreme pain to his victims than death. Eri personally knew from experience.

Her gown then caught onto her foot sending the little girl tumbling painfully to the ground. There was going to be a nasty scrape but Eri didn't care. She was going to get caught and brought back to hell. The little girl could only sob as the gangster was getting closer. "You're mine now, bitch!" Taka had leapt towards her with syringe fingers held back for a stabbing swipe.

 **"Brave Blade**!" A pair of large razor sharp claws slashed the thug across his side. These very claws belonged to Izanagi-No-Usagi himself as the shade slapped the attacker across the concrete. Eri watched the spectacle with wide eyes. Her attention on the peculiar giant rabbit man who had defended her. Usagi landed on all fours in a predatory stance as he stood protectively in front of the child.

" **Don't you dare touch her or I'll rip you apart!!! You and your fucking boss is never going to hurt her again!!!"** Usagi roared as his monstrous mouth was dripping down drool and the fangs in his mouth began rotating in a blender fashion. Electricity was cracking across his body as his hair practically became lightning from how frantic it moved from the current. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes upon the vigilante's declaration.

The gangster had picked himself off from the ground, glaring at the shade. "You're the beast Overhaul has been warning us about. Who would've thought a Quirkless brat gave birth to a monster as infamous as you, Izanagi-No-Usagi?" He spat a bit of blood. Usagi remained unfazed by the man's words. The worm was trying to rile him up.

"Lucky day for me as some group called the League of Villains are paying me handsomely to catch you dead or alive. The little girl is merely an added bonus. Even if that Nomu isn't here, you still won't beat me." Usagi immediately caught the sight of black on the man's tongue as he spoke. ' _ **A Trigger Junkie… From the blackness of his tongue, he's completely consumed by madness and greed. Sorry Izanagi...but crimson shall paint the streets in a dance of macabre.'**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger if I being honest. Didn't expect Kanji's official appearance or the Nomu Slime Villain did ya? 
> 
> Next chapter is the Kaiju clash, Izanagi-No-Usagi vs Taka the Walking Plague and the remainder of the Quirk Assessment Test!


	6. Update

**Hey guys! This is SonicAsura with an update/announcement/rant in that order!**

**Update is that: The next chapter of Incarnation is in the works at the moment. After that specific chapter there will be a sort of break chapter filled with fluff. Reasons being the battle trial is when things go from 0 to 180 involving an ash blonde who we all know as Bakubitch. It's basically to give you folks a break after huge intense chapters such as Chapter 3 and 4 for example.**

**What you will expect in later chapters: Two Todoroki learn that power means absolute shit when it comes to an ass-kicking of electricifying proportions, Hizashi finds himself in a rabbit pile, Eri gets a big brother in the form of a bear and Muscular learns to never hurt the son of a monster rabbit the hard way.**

**Announcement: Currently life has been a bit shitty since my ass of an older sister is living at my home so... I'll make yours a bit better with two new books: Prologues of A Hero Named Izuku and AHIT book I have in the works.**

**Prologue of a Hero named Izuku is basically oneshots with our green cinnamon roll in different roles and with different movesets between a different story. Examples being a Stand User, Son of Sparda, martial artist and a whole lot of stuff. These will contain vigilante, hero and citizen Izukus. Some of these will be old works and some can be adopted or adapted!**

**The A Hat In Time will basically be a huge fluff fest and a sort of break for readers who usually read edgy or emotionally affecting stories**. **There will be angst in it but not much.**

**Rant: When it comes to looking for MHA crossovers, there are specific things that turn me away in an instant.**

**Bakudeku: Who the absolute fuck pairs Izuku with motherfucking Bakugo?! The fucking asshole who physically and mentally abused him for something as stupid as a quirk and also suicide-baited him! Only reason Izuku sticks up for the asshat because he been condition to accept Bakubitch being superior to him or else he would get beaten. This is the definition of a toxic/abusive relationship. This fuck doesn't need redemption, he needs a bullet to the head and burn in the deepest pit in hell.**

**Tododeku: It's FUCKING everywhere**. **I don't like Todoroki considering that he half-assed everything until the point of the Sport Festival to spite his burning trash compactor of a father**. **Even during USJ where everyone was in danger of being killed.**

**Harem & Genderbends: Humanity isn't on the brink of extinction in MHA and Izuku is a BOY. HE HAS THE PARTS TO PROVE IT! And you take it over the top with over 8 to every female character in the series! This always affect the quality of the story in a bad way. Makes people think you guys need to get REALLY laid.**

**One For All and All For One: Also everywhere and most of the time not even needed**. **One For All kills any creativity a story can have considering this a power that has no implications but manhandle their opponents and user into oblivion. There is nothing remotely interesting about it. All For One is basically being a power thief**. **You didn't earn shit other a copy and pasted technique. Prefer characters to learn their powers through hardwork as it builds character and how they achieve it. If Izuku is OP and you add any of these two on it, any potential in a story is gone. Overpowered stories are easy to mess up if handled wrong as it can get very stale if the character just one punches through every problem. Powers such as manipulating time, KI, Personas, etc really don't need One For All or All For One.**

 **All Might is also the biggest hypocrite in the universe considering what he used to be and what he told Izuku in the first episode. Izuku taking also makes him a hypocrite too in the situation. He is also a very shitty teacher considering Izuku couldn't figure out how to channel OFA and always broke bones**. **And not expelling or punishing Katsuki during the battle trial or being at USJ when he was supposed to be there. It's either be a hero or a teacher Dumb Might, you can't do both.**

**Overage x Underage and Underage Sex: Just ew. It's straight up pedophilia. And seriously, they are in highschool! Keep your fantasies to yourself! No Baby momma teenagers!**

**Sigh**

**And that's all I have**. **Until next time guys**

**Stay safe, wear a face mask and social distance! We aren't out of the Covid forest yet.**


	7. Chapter 5: Requiem of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climax of the Quirk Assessment test and the battles of Tattooin Station.

Out of all the animals that Izanagi-No-Usagi befriended, Kanji was the strongest amongst his group of friends. The giant panda was exiled from the rest of his group when his quirk manifested itself. He was a loner that no one would dare try to cross whether out of fear or realization. Many had hunted him and every one was sent back to their homeland with broken bones or fierce electrical burns.

Yet, there was one who Kanji could admit was a spiritual brother from how shitty life was, Izanagi-No-Usagi. The Shade had decided to clash with him and through each blow did they see the pain and feelings of the other. And Usagi managed to be the first to defeat him but also the first that was willing to give Kanji the life he wanted. For that…

The giant panda grabbed the sludge abomination with claws sparking with electricity before suplexing his opponent into a fire hydrant. Water, the slimelike body and Kanji's electrical current had the Sludge Villain howling in extreme pain from the electrocution. ...He was going to give that biological monstrosity their eternal slumber.

Animals can tell whenever something unnatural and sometimes unholy was in vicinity. This thing practically reeked of a very foul energy that miffed the quirked bear wrong. Izanagi-No-Usagi needed to be informed about it once he was finished here. For now, there was a time limit before any heroes decided to intervene and everything goes to hell in a handbasket.

Eri could only watch the fierce clash between her abuser and the vigilante from the back of the large bird. Usagi had summoned Naoto to take the little girl to a safe distance where she wouldn't get caught in the middle of his fight. The Shade leapt high into the air as a spray of a flamelike substance scorched the ground where he previously was.

It was easy to know that his opponent's quirk was severely mutated from the Quirk boosting drug known as Trigger. This chemical enhancer increased the power of a consumer's power in exchange for their sanity. Addicted individuals had black tongues to show they were junkies of the abominable stuff.

Taka's quirk was capable of turning the chemicals he consumed into pseudo-elements now and they were just as effective as the real ones. "Come on and standstill! You are just delaying your dissection! I wonder what you're innards look like as those League of Morons tear you apart! Ahahaha!" The Yakuza howled in insane laughter while spraying even more flames.

_**'I need to restrain him before someone gets hurt. That means I need to shut down his Quirk.'**_ Izanagi-No-Usagi had a plan in motion and for it to work he needs to be subtle. " **Sonic Punch!"** The Shade immediately dives down with his left hand curled into a fist. ' _ **Sukunda.'**_ A thin aura enveloped the appendage before he delivered a haymaker into Taku's face, the villain skidding across the concrete in pain.

The Trigger Junkee dug his needle feet to the ground as it kept him from flying and retailated with a dark violet spray of gaseous liquid. Usagi immediately dove into the concrete using his sharp claws to avoid the substance that melted the rubble it caught. Sharp claws ravaged through the dirt and solid creak with burning eyes moving towards the surface at rapid pace.

' _ **Down Under Thunder!'** _And a large burst of lightning erupted underneath Taku followed by a rising uppercut from Izanagi-No-Usagi straight to the face. ' _ **I hope Shinso is doing okay. No doubt Bakugo will be in his class but also… if what I heard on the street is true then All Might is teaching at UA. And he brought a load of danger unto the school.'**_

The Grip Test was for lack of a better term, difficult to perform better when it came to Quirk usage. Quirks that enhanced someone's physical strength or creativity was the only thing that could better their score. Or playing sumo with a 700 pound giant panda. Shinso's grip machine much to the surprise of a substantial amount of students read 206 lb.

206 pounds of crushing force that came from a teen said to have a mental quirk. Shinso's score was easily beaten by Shoji whose quirk Dupli-arm gave multiple power arms that earned him a score of 500 lb. For Koda, Chie and Yosuke bit down on the sides of the machine's holding bar that boosted his score to 169 mostly from Chie's immense strength. Bakugo was seething at the corner of the room looking at his score which was an 83.

' _That bastard. Was he lying about his quirk? Or does he have an extra one?!'_ The ash blonde snarled heavily at the thought. On the other side, a young teen with half red and white hair stared at Shinso. A calculating look in his eye as an arm covered in ice gripped the machine with 100 lb of force. ' _Shinso Hitoshi, I'll be keeping an eye on you.'_

The third test was a Standing Long Jump and a large part of their group had Quirks that could easily let them clear the whole pit. Shinso wasn't one of them so he needs to think about his approach if he wants to get a good score. The purplette took a glance of his surroundings before his eyes landed on the prize. Over to the right was a variety of building material.

It looked to be stuff to fix up one of the boards or clean up the school's pool as he grabbed one of the large poles that sat there. A lot of his classmates gave him strange looks but only a small few knew what he was planning and Aizawa was one from the big smile on his face. Balancing the pole between his hands and standing a good distance from the start of the pit, he ran.

The purplette raced towards the large sea of sand then at the last second forced the pole into the ground. The sudden force and momentum launching him forward through the air. Shinso had used the pool cleaner to pole vault himself over the entire sandpit much to everyone's mix of awe or disbelief. Bakugo merely stewed in place while another student decided to voice his opinion.

"That's not fair! He didn't use his quirk at all!" Bitched a grape haired purple midget. Something that turned the hobo's smile into an angry scowl. "Mineta Minoru, not everyone's quirk can be used in every situation. Hitoshi's quirk is a mental type so he decided to improvise in order to improve his chances. Are you going to complain if Hagakure also uses creativity like that?" Aizawa's words had Mineta ready to piss his pants.

"It's important to learn now that your Quirks might not be able to save you all the time. Something I learned the hard way in a thing we call life. In hero work, it's either adapt to the situation or die like a dog." Shinso followed sending a shiver down his classmates' spine. The look in the raven and purplette had a hardened gaze in their eyes.

Eyes that showed they witnessed the horrors of battle and life, eyes that a child shouldn't have in Aizawa's mind. The man was going to have a talk with Shinso alongside Hizashi once the school day was over. He wanted to know if the boy was doing okay or if there was some weight occupying part of his mind.

Kanji quickly swerved left to avoid a large chunk of debris that was aimed for his head. The Sludge Villain wised up enough to switch tactics knowing close corner fighting was not helping it one bit. It began swallowing debris and soot it back from its body with the force of an old time cannon. The type of cannons that shot down ships with heavy iron casting balls but twice the force.

He immediately ducked under a large stream of fire, his senses catching the attack in time. Eyes glaring down a red haired man with a flaming beard for a mask and an eyesore of a dark blue hero costume. It had be to fucking Endeavor. "An animal with a quirk? Guess that small rat isn't the only one and clearly a very powerful one. You'll be a perfect target to train my greatest creation." Spoke the flaming pile of garbage.

Kanji's response was flaring out an aura of electricity into the sky. Dark clouds began to converge over the area around, crackling madly with lightning. The darkness caused Kanji's eyes to light up and teeth to spark in pure fury. That pathetic excuse for a matchstick had just gotten on the bear's last nerve. Three Japanese drums of lightning formed in the storm clouds with each containing three tamas that circled around a skull.

This was Kanji's own Super Move: Beginning of Ragnarok. An attack with a time limit in the form of three drums and measured by the tamas inside them. Once the last tama fades, well… You didn't want to be in range when that happened. There was a reason behind this attack's name. It counted down to the end of the bear's opponent. And the giant panda had two targets in mind.

A ball of electricity formed between Kanji's before it shot towards the hero and sludge in the form of six lightning bolts. "Hell Flame!" With a shout, the flame 'hero' retaliated in the form of a large fiery blast. The gooey abomination followed Endeavor's example with a few bursts of concrete from both hands and mouths. All three collided into a large explosion and through the smoke two bolts survived blasting their respective targets.

"Graaaaaaaaaagh!!!!" The Hellfire human was howling in terrible pain. He never felt an attack as powerful as this one in his life. The 'hero' could feel every volt out of a 100,000 stabbing his body's nerves in a cacophony of vivid torture. This wasn't just any animal with a quirk. It was the embodiment of furious thunder and raging lightning. Endeavor wasn't going to give the monster any satisfaction with his defeat.

In the principal's office of UA, a lone figure was watching the battle between Kanji, Endeavor and the Sludge Villain in rapt curiosity. This figure was a small chimera that appeared to be the mix between a bear, mouse and a dog to be accurate. Eyes of a mouse with a scar across one, ears of a bear, a muzzle that was mixed between mouse and dog, dog like paws that were as functional as hands, and wore a black suit while he sipped tea.

"Incredible. Another animal with a quirk and quite an intelligence to him as well." The principal known as Nedzu spoke, voice filled with curiosity. Nedzu's quirk was High Specs which gave him incredible intelligence that made him a cunning and ruthless tactician. He had seen the beginning of this fight.

Izanagi-No-Usagi saving the child from harm, calling out that large bear, reassuring the civilian from what he could deduce by their reactions, and leaving the giant panda to his opponent before he left while the child took safety. The bear had been using actual strategies as he thought the mutated Sludge Villain.

Proof being that he grabbed the solid parts of the villain, forced extra damage using the conductivity of both the villain combined with water, and carefully measured the power of their attacks to avoid hitting buildings or any civilians. The panda was being cautious to both itself and its surroundings. His greatest being the three drums of electricity in the sky and their tamas that started to vanish.

"Oooh. An attack with a timer, that is clearly a new one. Ones with that kind of prep are no doubt very powerful. I would love to have a chat with the big fella once the chaos is over and if we ever cross paths. He knows more about the duties of a hero than most of the ones we have." He chuckled when Endeavor got whacked by the electricity tail. Nedzu was definitely looking forward to that talk.

"Sit still you rodent! You are only delaying the torture to follow!" Taka was honestly getting aggravated by his opponent. Izanagi-No-Usagi was avoiding every single one of his attacks and got him back with ones of his own. It was making a monkey out of him. Unaware of what the Shade was truly up to.

' _ **Takunda! Spark Dive!'** _Usagi who was currently in the air dove down. Both arms crossed alongside sharp claws that glowed a subtle green before they exploded into lightning. "Got you!" The gangster fires a spray of blue gas at the incoming Shade. He didn't expect his opponent to immediately rotate his body to become a vortex of lightning that dispersed the spray.

Next thing were two large claws burning his shirt and scarred his flesh as the man skid across the ground. A glob of blood shooting out of his mouth upon impact and followed by a crack that had to be a rib. No hero would ever go this far against their opponent. Taka wasn't fighting a h-, not even a person. Those eyes of sickly yellow glaring down on him were ones of a monster.

Izuku Midoriya dreamt of being a hero when his little. To help people in need with a smile on his face. To bear their pain on his back so they wouldn't have to. A dream that died on that day. A dream broken by the world that gave birth to Izanagi-No-Usagi himself. Something that the Shade held onto as he fought.

Usagi knew he would never be what he was before. That he would never be Izuku Midoriya ever again. Yet… the mass of terror, fear, and pain in those big innocent red eyes, the scars that marked what should be pristine skin, and the tears of hope belong to a small child. He wouldn't- no…

" **I REFUSE TO LET ANYONE ENDURE THE SAME PAIN THAT I HAVE WENT THROUGH!!! NO ONE WILL HURT ERI EVER AGAIN AS LONG I STILL STAND!!!! FOR A CHILD SHOULDN'T HAVE EYES AS BROKEN AS MINE WERE!!!"** Izanagi-No-Usagi will carry on the heart of that heroic child until his last breath.

Shinso let out a short sigh. So far, the next few tests weren't as easy to adapt from. Side to Side Steps, Seated Toe Touches and Running Marathon were the next ones they did. For the Side Steps, Shinso was much quicker than most of his classmates takes to both speed and dexterity. Only a few with compatible quirks got further than him.

Mineta using those sticky balls to bounce himself back and forth with incredible speed and the pink hair girl with horns using her acid like skates to swerve back and forth. Koji had Yosuke breath out bursts of air so he could go a bit faster while Chie kept the teen grounded and using two rocks to measure his spacing. Other than Koji who was a bit closer to his, Bakugo used his explosions to rock himself just like Mineta but not as accurate.

No one had a quirk that gave them an advantage to Seated Toe Touches. The purplette had them all beat thanks to his flexible body from Usagi's training. He was flexible enough to nearly curl himself into a whole ball(how Levi does in Attack on Titan).

Shinso didn't do so bad with the marathon as he was the last to drop out in exhaustion. The raven girl with the spiky ponytail had created a motorbike to do the entire test. He was a bit miffed considering that she didn't make herself skates instead. It was an ENDURANCE test not a driver's test.

Their last activity was the ball throw and boy did they get results. Bakugo used his explosion at the last second to score 703 meters with a shout of die before giving him a smug look. Koji's throw was a bit more creative. He had Yosuke fire a burst of air after he tossed it and Chie used her Galactic Punt at the last second. Shinso tried to hold his laughter when everyone dropped their jaws at Koji's score, even Koji himself gawked of 5003 meters.

The ball had ended up in the city, a particular sludge abomination felt confused when something got caught in its body. Ochako's turn however was a doozy. Her quirk was Zero Gravity which means she could remove the gravity of an object. The result for that ball was Infinity for it had ascended into their planet's orbit.

' _There goes two of UA's measuring baseballs. They shall be missed by the Support Course.'_ Shinso thought with a sweatdrop on the back of his head. Only the shout of his teacher and a familiar itch went through his heart. He looked to see Aizawa holding Loyal Vagabond with rubber gloves. "Is that a spear? No, that's a naginata. But why does Aizawa have it?" Were the gaggle of questions from the class.

"Shinso, Power Loader tried measuring the power of your naginata that was created by your friend's quirk but apparently the 'Loyal Vagabond' doesn't like that. It either shocked him or fried every scanner he had used on it. The Principal decides that you should hold onto it since only you can use it. I want you to launch the ball as far as you can with it." Another round of questions followed.

"Loyal Vagabond? That thing shocked someone?! Someone has a Creation Quirk like mine? I remember that naginata! Shinso obliterated the Zero Pointer with it!" Ochako's comment immediately earned a bunch of stares to his back alongside two glares. The purplette took the weapon in his hands, he could feel a soft hum from Loyal Vagabond as if it were happy to be back with the young boy.

Shinso then looked at the ball that the Erasure Hero handed him, Usagi's words echoing through his head. ' _ **A weapon isn't just a weapon. It is an extension of one's self. Loyal Vagabond in a sense is you and you are Loyal Vagabond. Both marks of hardwork, dedication and an earnest heart. Only in perfect unity shall you shine.'** _His eyes glowed a soft green as Loyal Vagabond crackled with electricity by the voice of his friend.

Shinso tossed the ball high up into the air while pulling his naginata back in the same motion. The lightning that surged through the blade suddenly expanded outward, the very green bolts solidifying into pure emerald gems. Its blade had transformed itself into a giant emerald hammer. ' _The blade transformed?! What kind of quirk can create something like that?!'_ Eraserhead thought as the purplette moved. Shinso swung the new hammer using every bit of strength he could muster along with an instinctive battlecry.

" **THOR'S HAMMER!!!"** At the moment of impact, a powerful explosion of lightning came forth. It wasn't as intense like it was during the entrance exam but the whipping wind that nearly knocked everyone of their feet was something that couldn't be scoffed at. The ball itself had disappeared from view in a sonic boom within seconds just like the air burst of whipping backlash.

Shinso could only look at where the ball had gone while Aizawa had a massive grin on his face upon the score before him. 'Shinso Hitoshi, I have no doubt you'll go very far in this world. For this...is what it means to go Plus Ultra.' For the tracker read over 1,000,729 miles, the ball had ended up somewhere on I-Island which was quite a distance from Japan's coast.

He was going to have a few burns to treat once this was over. Endeavor was a huge hindrance for Kanji as he thought the mutated Sludge Villain. The Giant Panda was forced to take multiple fiery blows for if he dodged them, they would hit something important. One almost blew up a gas station, another one was a stray shot that nearly hit a civilian, and one almost destroyed a newscopter that tried to catch the fight but they decided to get out of dodge.

This also let the sludge freak to land attacks on him with the lamp post he had to pry out of his side being an example. In short, the panda would need some magical healing to treat his more severe injuries later. Lucky for him, the last tama of the third drum was a second way from disappearing. Endeavor frowned when a large smile of fangs grew on the bear's mouth.

The last tama vanished and the lightning that bathed Kanji's body turn a pitch black. He then let out a powerful roar before stomping the ground with intense force. A ring of black lightning circled both the hero and sludge villain before a powerful electric current sent them skyward. Enji got snared into one of the skull drums and the sludge abomination was trapped in its own drum, both being outward from the center.

For the start of Beginning To Ragnarok, Kanji was storing electricity in the spikes and horns bit by bit with every second. The tamas in his drums would double the stored bolts when they disappeared and the last was a signal to mass capacity. When they were ready to be fired. With a roar that echoed across the entire city, Kanji let all that power loose.

A massive pillar of electricity shot into the sky and struck the middle drum. The thunder symbol them exploded outward into a massive lightning bolt with millions of voltage that both the Sludge Villain and Endeavor got caught in. The Flame Hero was given only enough volts to knock him unconscious through extreme pain but the villain wasn't so lucky.

It was too much for the abomination's body. Both brains became charred black, eyes shriveled to oblivion and every bit of sludge begun to evaporate. The beast let out one final scream before it imploded on itself, not even a piece of ash was left. Once the ball dispersed, the drum holding Endeavor came back to the ground before dumping him into a pile of garbage and dissolving itself after. And just like a bolt of lightning, Kanji vanished back to Izanagi-No-Usagi's grotto.

' _ **Rakunda! Zio!'** _A bolt of lightning that shone a tint of red blasted the gangster's side. There was something going on as Taka the Walking Plague felt funny. His attacks had begun missing more than they should. Each one appeared weaker than the last. And the final strike was Izanagi-No-Usagi's attack began to hurt much worse than they did before.

It was almost if… ' _ **Makajam**_.' an aura of green covered the man as he watched in horror when each finger returned to normal. His eyes widened in horror before looking at the Shade that sat upon one of the lamp posts in a predatory fashion. "You… You…! YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY QUIRK?!" Taka's voice brimmed with fear as his body refused to activate his Quirk.

" **For the entire fight I was weakening you bit by bit. Sukanda to erode your accuracy and evasion. Takunda to eat away your strength and finally Rakunda to chip at your defense. All to make sure Makajam could successfully seal off your quirk. To be precise, I ate away all the Trigger in your system."** The Shade said to himself even if the yakuza before him will only hear roars.

Izanagi-No-Usagi stood on his haunches and spread both his long arms apart. Jade electricity that sparked through his form now came outward in a fiery aura of concentrated plasma. **"I am Izanagi-No-Usagi, the Rabbit Who Invites. The evils of this world invited me here. Both the innocent and damned invites me to their paths. Taka Sergio, the Walking Plague…"**

The plasma grew bigger and concentrated with every incident the gangster before him had caused. Every bit of pain, torture and death fueled the coat of electricity until it became a dark green sea. **"...The souls of every person you damned has now carved your very fate. You are guilty and I am the executioner your sins have wrought!!!"** A giant beast shaped of dark green plasma stood over Taka. And then it pounced.

" **Reaper's Requiem!"** And for a short second, the two humans present saw something else in place of Izanagi-No-Usagi. For Taka the Walking Plague, he saw the jaws of death but to Eri it was something else. She saw a knight with ears that was adorned by jade feathers, a rabbit shaped helm that stood over a blackened face and bright green eyes as pure as the flora of mother nature.

In a single punch that embodied every bit of heavenly wrath, the little girl known as Eri felt something crack. Upon impact, the cracking became louder. And with a blast of vibrant green light came the sound of shattering. Finally upon the sight of a standing Izanagi-No-Usagi that stood triumphantly over the fallen Taka was revealed… Eri no longer felt the weight of the chains anymore.

For today, the little girl was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eri is now safe and Shinso learns a new aspect of Loyal Vagabond! Loyal Vagabond can change into a specific set of weapons under a particular requirements.
> 
> And there's a glimpse of Izanagi-No-Usagi's ultimate form. Someone in the Fanfiction.net version of this story called Firem78910 coined it Izuku-No-Okami. I love the name but I have different one for the form.
> 
> Next chapter is a fluff break before the Battle Trial.


	8. Chapter 6: Rabbit Bop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hizashi is having a bad day and Izanagi-No-Usagi spirals into the dad-zone.
> 
> Rabbits do bring all sorts of luck right?

The battle of Tattooin District had caused a large stir within Japan's populace for various reasons. One was the return of the Sludge Villain. Last time people saw him was after the damage he caused with a particular hostage, the man was supposed to be in prison courtesy of All Might. No one knew how he escaped and the wardens of that very jail were still looking for answers.

Next was the villain's extreme change. The Sludge Villain Incident had been broadcasted throughout Japan so everyone knew that he never looked like that before. If the villain could have done that, he would've done it earlier instead of grabbing a hostage or fleeing from All Might the first time. Many speculated that his quirk mutated and some even thought that Trigger had to be involved.

Then there was the giant panda that was fighting the villain. Through the bits of animal fur and blood left from the battle scene had easily told this was an animal, not a human. It caused a large uproar amongst the science community and the Hero Association. A fact that an animal with an extremely powerful quirk was roaming around Japan would do that to an entire nation.

Many scientists were offering cash rewards for whoever caught the Quirked Bear so they could study him. The Hero Association wanted the giant captured and tamed that it would listen to their commands. Some wanted the animal killed but the biggest uproar were the civilians that lived in the district during the hellish battle.

They wanted the bear or 'Raijin' as they called him, to be left alone. If it wasn't for the panda, their homes would have been destroyed and a good portion of residents would have been dead. Some were even talking trash about Endeavor on how he only made things worse or the fact his attacks nearly hit them. The footage supplied before the camera crew fled was enough to prove their point alongside their testimonies.

Even some were saying the bear was actually a god that had taken animal form. Their basis being the special drums conjured up, these drums were often depicted in lore with powerful Yokai and even the God of Lightning Raijin himself. Few shops and even shrines began selling wooden tokens of the infamous bear alongside tokens of Izanagi-No-Usagi.

Someone had caught the Shade rescuing a child from being crushed by the monster sludge and even a howl that called Raijin himself. It began another list of rumors such as the vigilante created the quirked bear or Izanagi-No-Usagi was the god Izanagi himself reborn anew. The last theory had backlash as a Quirkless child's torment had brought the same being here.

Those of Quirkist natures saw these events as if they were the end of the world. Some fleeing Japan, few trying to make up for their awful bias against others and a group even starting campaigns to purge all Quirkless individuals from their land. These events were ripping apart the normalcy of its citizens and opening their eyes to how things really were. That nothing was black and white.

Only one event that was kept in the shadows was holding the centuries long dam from bursting altogether, the battle within Tatooin Station's outskirts. Police and heroes had the area immediately locked down upon the sight of the destruction but more importantly… Taka the Walking Plague, a man wanted for association with the 8 Precepts of Death, illegal drug trade, and even an infamous biological outbreak four years ago was found in a vegetative state.

Body covered in immense burns, bruises, and large cauterized gashes, most of his bones being dust but the biggest was his biological report. His Quirk had been effectively dismantled. The activation gene was drained to the point it could no longer function and every ounce of Trigger in his system had been eaten away. In short, the man with a 50 million ryo bounty was now Quirkless and in a coma.

Information such as this was immediately kept under lock and key for it would destroy the already frazzled peace of the nation in an instant. Taka was taken in and the government began looking for ways to at least extract some information on what exactly happened. Heroes had been put on high alert and some gaining longer patrol hours until things calmed down.

This was also how a particular voice hero got himself in a very strange situation.

Hizashi Yamada also known as Present Mic didn't know how this happened. All he knew was that he was exhausted and emotionally drained. People had begun to disappear as of late. Heroes, civilians and mostly villains have vanished without a trace. One day they were there living their lives and the next gone like a guitar string.

One of the victims had been his baby nephew who he loved to call Teddie. The reason being he had this little blue teddy bear that he adored so much to the point you never saw the child without it. Hizashi had gotten a call in the middle of the night only to hear his sister sobbing through the phone. It honestly felt like someone stabbed him in the chest for his sister's pain and missing family member. The sight of the blue bear's stuffing haunted his dreams.

Hizashi had asked Nedzu for a week off from UA and his manager the same amount of time for his talk show. Both had easily understood what he was going through and gave him the much needed break. Shouta had begun taking extra patrol hours to see if he could find any clues on Teddie's whereabouts.

Today he wanted to check out one of the new music shops. The voice hero wanted to get some CDs belonging to old rock bands ever since the Black Betty Showdown occurred. Hizashi didn't really have a problem with Izanagi-No-Usagi unlike other heroes. The strange being looked like a soul who merely lost their way taking into consideration his origins.

He was a bit extreme in handling his targets but only went after the lowest of the low from the evidence gathered with each case. What happened to Izuku Midoriya was a thing that the man couldn't stand. Hizashi saw every person as a living being, Quirkless or not. His grandfather was even Quirkless and so were a few of his neighbors. All of them were outstanding and friendly people.

No one deserves the treatment that led the poor teen to his death. When he walked into the shop, they were selling a few wooden carvings shaped like Raijin and Izanagi-No-Usagi. Raijin was holding a tama drum in-between both paws as his tail circled from behind into a loop while Izanagi-No-Usagi was in a meditative position. An elderly woman was handling the cash register at the moment. "Hey. How much are these little tokens here? They look incredible." The blonde questioned while giving the woman his items.

"Why thank you dearie! These are 300 ryo apiece. I'm glad to see someone else is interested in the trinkets my granddaughter and I made. You see Raijin had saved my granddaughter's life and Izanagi-No-Usagi saved mine." She said with a sweet motherly smile on her face. "No way! That's incredible. Can I hear it, please?" His words brought a bright gleam to her eyes.

"My granddaughter was in the middle of that huge fight a few days ago. Raijin had protected the building she lives in from that monstrosity and even took a blast of fire for her from that awful whippersnapper!" He remembered that part from the news. Endeavor's flames weren't something a civilian could easily survive. Most heroes usually stayed out of the man's firing range.

"For Izanagi-No-Usagi, he saved me from being mugged. The streets at night are dangerous but I needed to get some of my medicine. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by nasty rapscallions. They say they were going to skin me alive if I didn't give them all I had. Luckily the Yokai was nearby and defeated them. He was even kind to escort me to the pharmacy and back. Such a sweetheart."

Hizashi couldn't help but feel happy hearing that. Not many heroes much less vigilantes would help the elderly like that. There was a huge lack of honest to good deeds nowadays. "I'm happy that you and your granddaughter are okay now. Family and community are important in my book. Can I get 3 Raijin Tokens and 3 Izanagi-No-Usagi Tokens? My husband and the boy we're fostering needs whatever luck or protection they can get."

After chatting for a few more minutes, Hizashi bid the elderly woman farewell with his purchases in hand. His walk towards his home rapidly descended into hell upon finding himself in an empty district. One second the man was walking and the next was one of the bones in his right leg suddenly broke to pieces. His eyes looking at what appeared to be an X on the back of his pants leg were that very bone was located before he hit the ground.

The man had to hold back the urge to scream. Hizashi was scared that his quirk could destroy one of the houses as his voice regulator was back home. It was the only thing that could balance the power of his quirk properly. He had to bite down another scream when a foot stamped down on his left hand. The Voice Hero was completely surrounded by a group of 5 villains.

One had eight arms, one appeared to have a Mutant Quirk from his advanced stonefish like traits, one had their whole body made of crystals, another with porcupine traits but his attention was the one with an X shaped tip ring finger. That one clearly had broken his leg with his quirk. "Nice shot Fei. I wonder how much that League of Losers will pay for this guy." Said the Stonefish who was currently stepping on his nearly broken hand.

' _League? Is that what's responsible for the disappearances? Why are a group of villains looking to kidnap people?'_ Hizashi's mind was racing at what he had heard. Someone was taking people and he was about to vanish with this vital information. At the fact that the next person could be his students, his husband Shouta or even Shinso.

Next thing Hizashi felt was a nasty kick to his head. Black spots began to fill his vision as he desperately fought to stay awake. Before his mind blacked out, he heard the sound of screams, body becoming weightless and finally green eyes looking at him in concern. Hizashi Yamada was soon out like a light.

Soft. All he felt was softness around his whole body. Was he dreaming? Was he going to heaven? The Voice Hero needed to open his eyes. With some mental strength, Hizashi lazily began to open his eyes. For a second he saw bright gold before they began to focus, that gold becoming a large field of wheat and grain.

' _Am I on a farm? But wheat is not that soft…'_ He weakly turned his head to find a furry face of white with big ears looking back at him. Tiny pink nose twitching as onyx eyes stared back at him. Rabbits. Hizashi was in a pile of rabbits. Long hairs, Angora, British Short hairs and any other breed were stacked on top of his body. However something large and dark green was underneath him.

It looked like fur but too curly and dark to be an animal's. Or the white familiar cloth that follows down it… Hizashi gulped quietly before turning his head slightly downward. Right there was the mask of a particular vigilante that had been making a ruckus in Japan. The one he just bought three tokens of this morning. Hizashi Yamada, the Present Mic, was lying on top of a sleeping Izanagi-No-Usagi.

Green and yellow eyes appeared in the dark eye sockets then looked right at his face. It was completely silent as the two males stared directly at the other. No move was made, not a single peep was heard and a hundred things went through the man's head in seconds. After two minutes, someone finally spoke.

 **"Please relax and don't move as much. You most likely have a concussion and both your hand and your leg needs to finish healing."** Izanagi-No-Usagi said, his young distorted voice throwing the Voice Hero through loops. The man was baffled before feeling his hand and leg. They didn't hurt as much and he could feel what had to be his bones slowly mending.

"You're...healing me?" He questioned looking at the Shade. Usagi nodded before speaking once more. **"Those thugs did some nasty work on you. The one who had broken your leg had a quirk that shattered any bone or organ where that X on his fingers mark at. The bones in your hand were practically fragments too. I'm channeling my energy into you through contact to boost your body's recovery rate."**

Oh. He did remember the little X on his leg when he had hit the concrete. To think a quirk could do something like that. "Doesn't really answer the question on why you helped me. I mean vigilantes and heroes don't just help the other, well, without something in return." Izanagi-No-Usagi could see what the man was getting at.

 **"You were in trouble. A good samaritan always helps someone in need. As for being a 'vigilante'… I don't think you can get into trouble if you don't have a Quirk or much less not human anymore."** Hizashi grimaced remembering the case that… "Are...you or were Izuku Midoriya?" Hizashi questioned taking into consideration the very fact that Izanagi-No-Usagi came from Izuku Midoriya.

Said Shade merely let out a short sigh. ' _ **To think no one else but Shinso and him actually reached that conclusion. I'm pretty sure any person with common sense in the pre-quirk era would be rolling in their graves right now or those in this age are hitting their heads against the wall.**_ ' Usagi thought whilst Hizashi would take his silence as a yes.

"I'm so sorry young listener for what happened to you. If I have known something like this was happening then maybe I could have saved you from…" The adult's eyes gestured to the Shade's body. Izanagi-No-Usagi could tell that the voice hero was being sincere and honest with his words. A thought that warmed his soul on the fact another person actually cared.

His mind then went to Eri for a bit. The child was sleeping at the moment. Her body was slowly recovering from the intense scars and damage done to it by her abusers. Usagi wasn't that advanced enough in healing to treat her so she had another of his animals to do it in his place. A little white Dove by the name of Nanako.

Nanako was a recent addition to his den for he had found her as an egg around Christmas Eve. The lone member of an abandoned nest, clinging to life despite the cold. Luckily he found her in time and the little chick was now freely exploring his grotto. She also had an incredible healing power that he called Miracle for it was capable of healing someone even from the brink of death.

He then went back to the present situation which was the injured hero on his back. "These rabbits are pretty cute and pretty tame. Do you adopt them or something? Or did they follow you since you kind of look like a rabbit?" Usagi couldn't help the small chuckle from his throat. The image of him being stalked by rabbits or holding a giant carrot was stuck in his head now.

" **All of them are adopted or strays if you want to be specific. I provide shelter, care and a peaceful life from harm for all that dwell in my grotto. Rabbits, dogs, cats, birds… you'll find an abundance."** Hizashi hummed hearing that. "Maybe I could ask for a puppy if my little nephew didn't vanish…" The man mumbled but Usagi heard it.

" **Nephew? By chance, that wouldn't happen to be a baby?"** Hizashi's eyes immediately became saucers as he stared at Izanagi-No-Usagi. "My little nephew Terri Yamada but I call him Teddie. Short blonde hair, blue eyes and…" The adult was immediately caught off guard by a familiar cooing. Stepping out of the field of wheat was a large wolf with dark gray fur, the underbelly and muzzle were a soft peach but the crimson eyes held a sort of humanity to them.

Been gently by the fangs of the beast was the brown bear shaped onesie of a little baby holding a torn blue teddy bear in chubby fingers. **"Dojima found him while on his nightly hunt. I'm pretty sure the man making the baby cry wasn't his parent so he took him back here**." Usagi could see the little tears of joyous relief pricking at the side of the Voice Hero's eyes.

The little baby began babbling and waving his little arms clearly very happy to see the blonde man. "Oh my gosh. Teddie, you're okay. If my hand and leg weren't broken I would run up to hug you! My sister has been worried to tears when ya disappeared." Hizashi was practically crying with laughter as the wolf brought his nephew closer.

The baby hugging his mustached face while still clinging to the little toy bear. " **Present Mic, your hand and leg should be fully healed in a few minutes. Once it does, I'll escort you out of my grotto but you must promise not to tell of it. This is a place of sanctuary to all the life living here and SHOULDN'T be disturbed."** Usagi said whilst looking at the hero.

"You saved me and rescued my little nephew. I would never rat out someone as kind and incredible as you are, little listener. Don't even care if I get thrown in jail, you have my word!" Hizashi smiled with a mix of pride and sincerity. Izanagi-No-Usagi could feel in his heart that the man's words rang true.

Just like promised, Usagi escorted the Voice Hero and his nephew out of his grotto once the man's injuries were healed. The baby and Pro waved goodbye before leaving out of sight while the Shade went back into his home. Once greeted with the familiar field of his garden, he spoke: " **The coast is clear."**

Stalks of rice and wheat move by as Shinso walks out from the field, his clothes covered in cat hair. "Thank god. I wanted to talk with both him and Dadzawa at the same time. He would've bombarded me with questions as for why Japan's most wanted vigilante is my best friend." Usagi chuckled at his friend's words.

 **"Well at least we returned his nephew without you having to do it. I'm pretty sure I would be accused of kidnapping the child otherwise."** The Shade spoke with a mild shrug. He did have a point after all. The Hero Association and most heroes in general were trying to paint a blacklight on the giant rabbit.

"At least I got some blackmail." Shinso took out his phone and showed a picture of the Voice Hero covered in rabbits with a stupid smile on his face fast asleep. Usagi's hair was the only thing caught and it could easily be mistaken for grass. The Shade was trying not to laugh upon the sight. "Aizawa would love to see what I got planned for this." He knew the purplette was going to make a meme out of it.

 **"Tell me about your day. I need to keep my mind off of Eri right now or I fear I might buy a mountain of plushies other than just the bed, essentials, clothing and set of toys. Is this what it feels like caring for little girls or have I reached dad status?"** Usagi thought while it was Shinso's turn to laugh.

"That's Dad Syndrome Usa-kun! You haven't had her for less than a few days and you've gone full dad!" Shinso knew the Shade's face was practically burning underneath that mask. Though he was curious about what he looked like under the mask but remembering the rows of massive chainsaw teeth killed that curiosity.

" **Well, I want her to be comfortable once she wakes up after her treatment. This is a new beginning for her and she deserves the absolute best considering what she's been through. Not taking in account the emotional trauma. Eri has been robbed of this life and needs to have it back.** " It was something that both of them could easily agree on.

There will be vengeance paved in blood but for now, the little girl needs love and care. "How about we split things half n' half? I get her some toys and clothing while you help make her a room with bed. There's no way I can carry a mattress around without being caught much less have the money but toys and clothes are quite easy." Shinso's offer had Izanagi-No-Usagi let out a hum of agreement.

Good points were raised and some younger human contact would do some good for Eri as well. **"That sounds great. Let's talk over some fresh watermelon from the garden. There's a few things that I run by you."** The remainder of the day was spent chatting between each other. Usagi was pleased about Shinso's results in the Quirk Assessment and newdnew friend but it didrdid some thoughts.

The Loyal Vagabond, did it have any other hidden abilities that he didn't know about? He was still getting used to these powers and any new one has him honestly scared. Then there was also Bakugo. Katsuki wouldn't back down from any threat whether big or small. All the burns of his previous body was proof enough.

He would take any chance to destroy Shinso in any way he could. It wouldn't happen for Usagi wouldn't let it. But yet… As the Shade made himself comfortable within his burrow, he placed a claw to his chest. That strange sensation from before was building up in his chest again.

Something was going to happen. When he did not know but he knew one thing. It was close. The Aizawa Household was cheerful not just from Hizashi's nephew being found safe and sound but for Shinso, he had a little meme prepared for his Eraserdad. He chuckled while putting the last final touches on his photoshop.

It was Hizashi's picture from earlier but clearly edited. The peaceful smile was replaced with a goofy one, the bunnies were giggling with party hats on and blowing party horns, and at the bottom were the captions 'When the party's so good that the rabbits hop in too!' He was chuckling to himself knowing the hobo looking man would get a kick out of it.

The purplette saved the pic before exiting out of the phone app. He then put on the calendar app. Few days from the current date was a mark. The mark was a reminder to when hero classes begin. Shinso stared at the date before exiting the app and set his phone on the table. He closed his eyes and the last thing he heard before slumber took him was a large boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing! Anyway, last chapter for Shinso's score I realized I put miles instead if meters as someone pointed out. That's enough to go 50 times around the Earth so I'll be fixing that.
> 
> I didn't want to introduce Eri yet as it would've been very awkward considering Present Mic was present. Plus it made it easier to bring in Nanako and Dojima's animal personifications as well.
> 
> If you guys want to make some memes out of some these scenarios then go ahead. Just properly tag where ya got the idea from. No one likes plagiarism.
> 
> Prologues of a Hero named Izuku will have each shot marked with a date. This date is when they were made considering my views on a particular #1 idiot changed over time.
> 
> Also working the AHIT story as well. Do have two different franchisee I have an idea on but need to choose between them.
> 
> Until next time folks! Stay safe and healthy!


	9. Alternate: Pick Your Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at picking particular stories I want to post when if comes to my first story for a franchise.
> 
> I have two Hat in Time stories but I really have no idea which one to choose so maybe you guys can.
> 
> So, I'll show you guys the prologues I've made.
> 
> Whenever you see Alternate for a chapter, this means you'll be helping pick which story to feature.
> 
> The ones I have for you is JJBA/AHIT called Stand Needed and a MH(Monster Hunter)/AHIT called the Unappreciated Hunter.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Stand Needed**

Every creature can get sick. Dogs can contract illnesses, cats can get sick, rats can carry sickness and humans get sick from small colds or deadly diseases. Though no one ever thought the undead could contract an illness but it is possible especially for soul-devouring species.

There is an illness that can disturb the magic energy of powerful spirits, particularly those whose power grew greatly by consuming the life force of innocence more than the damned or vice versa. This causes their magic to malfunction, spells to fail or backfire, and if not treated in time that spirit in question will become stone.

  
The Subcon Forest, a dark and mysterious biological creature born from the ghostly energy that soaks deep in the soil. A fallen kingdom that's entire population was devastated in a single day by deadly frost and then revitalized into this maze of trees by powerful ghostly fire. Magic flows throughout the forest, haunted noose that come alive to snatch their victims, cherries that became crystalized then exploded when introduced to ghostly energies, swamps that drag treaders into the deep abyss and even bells that affect the spiritual plane.

Two types of inhabitants make this dead land their home under the laws of their ruler. Dwellers, spirits that are tied to the world by the masks they wear and capable of revealing the spiritual plane to others. And then there are the Subconites, dwellers whose spirits are given physical form through puppet bodies so they can interact with the world.

Both under the rule of the Snatcher, a powerful ghost that haunted the land. Trespassers he caught are forced to sign magical contracts with their souls as the price. All but one had made it out with their soul not getting devoured and bodies dumped like garbage. Another spirit did dwell within this ghostly forest and commanded the Dwellers that didn't want to be involved with the ghostly ruler.

This spirit known as Moonjumper also was a soul stealing entity that was at odds with the Snatcher. Clashes between both spirits were given and often depleted their magic to the point souls were required to replenish them. Snatcher fed on ones that belonged mostly to the innocent since they trespassed on his land more often and Moonjumper took those who were destined for hell as they fled to his part of the forest after performing dastardly deeds.

And this is where their problem all started. In a large tree lined with giant mushrooms and carved into with a jack o lantern was the dwelling for a particular specter. The Snatcher, a ghost around 20 ft long in size with a body similar to a serpent but covered completely in a mane of dark purple fur, a thick curly tip mane followed by glowing yellow eyes and mouth often found on a child's jack o' lantern with two fangs and spindly arms with two clawed fingers.

The spirit had a book in hand that's cover read ' _Ghostly Magic and Illnesses'_ with eyes narrowed in annoyance and frowning in distaste. His powers had been acting finicky as late as last night. His warping magic left him in the wrong location than what he wanted, hands burst into flame without reason but the biggest sign was one of his contracts. The paper looked dead than it's pristine yellow cut.

Thus he delayed any new contracts and halted his duties to immediately find what was going on with his powers. A magical sickness wasn't what he expected. Especially as one as deadly to him like this. The Chaos Petrification, a sickness that manifests in soul eating entity's who had too much of innocent or damned energy in their appetite.

" **...The only cure is the energy from a being with an immense fighting spirit. A soul whose willpower is so powerful that they can bring their inner being to life. By consuming some of this energy, the sick spirit's powers will return to proper balance. These souls are very rare and the illness will take four days to permanently petrify the spirit. What the peck?!"** He shut the book with a huff.

 **"How the peck am I supposed to find a soul with an immense fighting spirit? What does that even mean by willpower that can come to life?!"** He exclaimed with his animalistic rough growl mixed alongside the mischievous jovial balanced tone of his voice echoing through the forest. This wasn't something that needed to happen. You can't rule over a forest if you are a stone statue.

"Guess I'm not the only in this same predicament." A much softer male voice with an echo made the Snatcher's frown turn into an annoyed snarl. Turning around to bore holes into the head of the corpse possessing spirit at his home's doorway. The spirit was much smaller than him, around the size of a human man if he was missing his legs.

Their head was a pale blue moon shaped mask flipped on its back, red stripes going down the bottom side of the mouth, two eyes of slightly different sizes with red stripes or star spots in them, the fangs making the mask bear an aura of madness, his spindly body covered in torn remains of a prince attire consisting of a white ascot and red coat but manacles with broken chains around his wrists.

 **"Moonjumper, how did you get here? Have you forgotten you are banned from this part of my forest?"** Snatcher growled whilst looking at this intruder with aggravation. "Trust me, I wouldn't have impeded on your land if it wasn't for good reason. I believe Chaos Petrification being both our problems." Those words were enough for the violet ghost to drop the book an instant.

 **"You have it too? This is really bad. Magic is the only thing keeping that witch's frost from eating the whole forest. And I really don't want her anywhere near that pecking border."** The spirit shivered upon the thought of the ice witch that dwelled in a small section of the forest. All three of them were at odds but neither of the two males hated the other more than the female demon by their borders.

"As much as you hate me, neither of us wants our land to become frozen over with ghostly ice. We need each other to keep her at bay. From what I overheard is that the cure is the energy of a soul with a powerful inner will?" Moonjumper said, picking up the dropped book and opened it back to the page the other specter had it on.

The page in question held a person shaped hieroglyph and multiple wisps around them with a giant wisp at the center. Underneath the image was a scrap of text that seemed unreadable. With a flick of his fingers, red string manifested on that tiny part of the page. It covered the area before they vanished upon burrowing into the pages as restored text that read _'Stand User_ ' in its place.

"Stand User? A bizarre name but much better than nothing. Though it's the first I heard of it." Moonjumper hummed looking at those two words that were the key to their salvation. **"Maybe the kid might know. She may be a weirdo but she's a weirdo from space so the Hat Brat might have a clue.** " As if on signal by the violet ghost, a soft thump was heard by his tree alongside a childish girl saying Tada.

Then walked in a little girl who seemed to be around 8 years old in age, hair a chocolate brown ponytail and bright blue eyes wearing a purple top hat with a gold ribbon, a purple Victorian looking shirt, white pants, black shoes and a violet umbrella decorated in stickers. "Hey Snatcher! And Moonjumper you here too?! Bowie was wondering where you were!" The child who was known as Hat Kid said with honest surprise.

Both ghosts decided to inform the young child about their current predicament. The girl may be young but her actions in the past showed she was a force to be reckoned and a good source of help. After all, no one had ever bested Snatcher in a fight or escaped the manor of the Subcon's Ice Queen alive. 

"A Stand User? Don't know what that is but I think my new friend might know!" That caught the attention of the two specters. Hat Kid has a habit of making friends with very interesting individuals. These very people were often useful to Snatcher in particular considering his special contacts known as Death Wishes.

" **Really? Who's this new friend of yours and where are they now?"** Snatcher questioned nearly getting into the kid's face. "Her name is Jodie Joestar and I met her in Mafia Town! She looked extremely lost and said something about a Stand thingy that took her from her friends! In fact she's waiting on my ship right now since I said you guys might know a way for her to get back!" Hat Kid exclaimed, both ghosts were quite pleased to hear this.

It shouldn't be so hard to ask the woman about it. Though even if the Snatcher wouldn't think or much less admit it, Moonjumper was quite curious on what kind of person was this Jodie Joestar. A question he was glad to ask Hat Kid about on their way to her ship.

"What kind of person Jodie is like? She's quite cool and very nice! Her hair is blue and the surprising thing is that it's completely natural! Jodie also knows some cool tricks I could do with my hat and apparently loves to sing. I plan on asking her if she wants to hang out later and show me these special comics she has called Manga! Oh and she has a lot of siblings, like 7 brothers and one sister! One of her brothers is her twin too!"

Snatcher could only do a small dry cackle in his head. This Jodie sounded like another weirdo. They had to be crazy to stand the little purple hat wearing alien girl known as Hat Kid. Plus having 8 siblings was guaranteed to drive someone up the wall with madness. Then again, might be another soul that could be a new contractor. His forest did need some maintenance that didn't involve the kid.

Hat Kid's spaceship could be described as very colorful and imaginative to anyone who goes inside. Various rooms with bright color carpets, different setups being connected by various sized tunnels which most were crawlspaces to any adult guests, displays with the subjects of each one floating in midair or the massive pile of pillows that could be found in the bedroom.

Each room contains a telescope, a type of transporter that took others to certain parts of the planet that it was locked on to. Funnily, the telescope in her room leads straight to Subcon Forest which was also the same place the trio arrived in. Though they weren't exactly counting on the sound of music above them.

This music sounded very strange. It was like a flute with a higher pitch mixed with the tone of a harmonica and light notes found in an ocarina. The song itself was very soothing despite it's somber tune and all three of them had different thoughts upon it. To Hat Kid, it sounded like something that could be heard from a fairytale. There was this sort of magic to it that you would only find from unexplained wonders.

For Moonjumper, it was very calming to him. It reminded him of whenever he was stargazing, his inner turmoils were quelled and he could feel himself at peace despite his cursed afterlife. And for Snatcher, the tune reminded him of home. Before Subcon had become the haunted forest it was now. Where children were playing, the sun was shining and everything was filled with peaceful life. The time he was truly happy and had a better honest outlook of the world.

They all looked to see the source of that melody on top of the pillow mountain. It was a young woman with slightly long curly blue hair and the music was coming from a leaf she had pressed to her mouth. She appeared to be around 5'10 in height with light peach skin and her body completely covered in a peculiar style of clothing.

It consisted of a black long sleeve kimono to the point that it completely swallowed her arms and legs, a torn sleeveless white long coat with seagreen bottom starting from halfway, a long blue sash like harness around her waist and brown hiking boots. This had to be the girl that Hat Kid was talking about, Jodie Joestar.

From her closed eyes and no reaction to their arrival, it was clear she didn't notice them yet. 'She's quite talented if she can create such music with a simple leaf. And cute…' Moonjumper immediately shoved that last thought in the back of his mind. No ogling a human girl especially one you don't know nothing about.

Jodie opened her eyes and immediately spotted the little girl alongside the two ghostly guests. She then placed the small plant piece in her pocket before sliding down the pillow mountain. "Welcome back Hattie-san! I see you brought guests too! Konnichiwa!" Her voice was light, peppy and had a soft energy to it as she bowed to the two ghosts much to their surprise.

 **"Konnichi-what? Sorry girlie but I don't speak alien or bow to random strangers.** " Snatcher snarked but the young woman didn't let it bother her much. "Sorry about that. Konnichiwa means Hello in Japanese and bowing to someone you first meet is a sign of respect from Japan as well." Jodie explained, her voice riddled with modest honesty.

"Quite an interesting custom. Sorry for not introducing ourselves. I am Moonjumper and the large fellow beside me is Snatcher. You must be Jodie Joestar?" The chained ghost's question was met with a small nod. "Correct. Hattie-san said you could be of assistance with my particular situation." That's right, Hat Kid did say she was stranded but how bad could it be?

" **It depends on how bad it is and what you can give in return, kiddo. Nothing in this world is free."** Snatcher had slithered around her side before his face got up close and personal to the woman with a finger to her face. She merely moved his finger aside much to the specter's surprise. "It's rude to put your fingers in someone's face Snatcher. You wouldn't want someone to do the same to you." And then she booped him on the area where his nose would be if the ghost had one.

Hat Kid giggled and Moonjumper had put his own down seeing the flustered face of Snatcher as Jodie walked over to Hat's bed and sat at the end. He clearly was having trouble processing the fact that some random stranger booped him, Snatcher the Ruler of Subcon, on his face in pure nonchalance. The sound of the kid's laughter and Moonjumper's amused look had him push it to the side as he glared at the two then Jodie.

The bluenette wasn't even a bit fazed as she spoke once more. "To put it simply, this isn't my world. I was sent here by the power of an enemy Stand, I believe he called it 'When They Come For Me'. Stands are the manifestation of a person's fighting spirit and each one is different from the other. They come in many shapes, types and forms. Some are named after the tarot deck and lately music or songs."

It had to be another world. He had to jinx himself. Moonjumper had to resist facepalming for that one. "Stand Users have a habit of attracting other Stand Users and some aren't really nice learning that." The violet ghost decided to butt in. **"I guess that means you're a Stand User too since 'Stand Users have a habit of attracting other Stand Users.'"** Jodie ignored his snarky interruption with a placid face.

Snatcher really was trying to aggravate her but he wasn't going to be easily satisfied. "Very astute. I am a Stand User but lucky for you is that I'm one of the friendlier and more rational ones. If you would've asked someone else that then they would attack or in a worse case scenario kill you in very gruesome ways. Trust me when I say you don't want to make an enemy of someone who could erase you from existence or turn you into a living bomb with a single touch."

And the peaceful ambient mood immediately shriveled up and died from Jodie's words. _**'Erase someone from existence? That peck neck kid could've got us destroyed in an instant if she brought some fool capable of that on board! I may be powerful but I'm not stupid. Though I had to applaud her for killing the mood so quickly.'**_ Snatcher had to reluctantly admit that last bit in his head.

Jodie then continued. "Don't worry though if there are any other nasty Stand Users then I can easily handle them. It's sort of my job to keep the bad nuts under control with my Stand: What's Up Danger!" Almost on cue something large and white had appeared in front of the bluenette causing the two ghosts and child to jump back in surprise.

Standing proudly before then was a white lion/dog hybrid beast with a ragged green and red bowtie on their chest around a good 12 ft in size, a seagreen underbelly alongside horn like ears and sharp bladed claws of that same color, a mouth of oversized monstrous fangs and tusks that looked like something from a horror movie, two eye sockets filled with various colored eyes than just one, dark blue bladed spikes on each side of the back, and a blue tail ending with a plush viper head that had blue bunny ears alongside a stitched mouth.

" **That is a big freakish cat. And seriously 'What's Up Danger?' At least some fool knows what they're getting into once that comes out."** The beast or What's Up Danger rolled their eyes at the violet specter's snark. "Kitty!" Then Hat Kid just pounced on the large feline with a big hug much to everyone's surprise. Jodie immediately became as flustered as her Stand who clearly was not used to random hugs.

"Hattie-san, you are one of a kind because no one has ever called Danger a kitty and hugged her." The woman couldn't help but chuckle as the feline plucked the child off her leg and settled the little girl on her back with her tail. Moonjumper merely looked at the peculiar creature with a curious gaze. It's not everyday a ghostly demonic feline jumps out of someone.

He then noticed Jodie giving the two ghosts a look that clearly read: 'You can get closer if you want.' Moonjumper came closer with no issue while Snatcher held back a groan and settled with a skeptical look before begrudgingly coming over. Danger merely sat down and watched them making it clear she had no problem with what they did. Especially since Hat Kid was petting her much to the feline's pleasure.

"So you said you were looking for my assistance but for what?" Filling her in on the situation was apparently easier than they expected. "Turning to stone sounds really awful. If you need some of my Stand Energy then take what you need. Danger and I have no problem with it. Right, girl?" A soft mew confirmed the feline's answer to her partner.

"Thank you very much Jodie. You are a 'lifesaver' I believe what people say these days. Please hold out your hand or paw." The duo followed Moonjumper's instruction and pulled out their respective left limb. Snatcher had cautiously taken Jodie's while Moonjumper took Danger's. he vast difference in size was made clear as the violet ghost and feline practically overshadowed their respective partner's hand.

Both females felt a large prick at the center of their being that vanished as fast it came, a flu shot being the closest to compare the feeling. The reactions of the two ghosts were instant once they let go. A large burst of blue flame ignited from Snatcher's hand before manifesting as a pristine gold contract paper with a large bright smile and strings whipped from Moonjumper's in an elegant controlled fashion.

 **"I'm back in business! Maybe even better than ever since my contracts never had such a perfect pristine look to them."** The specter couldn't help but admire the elegant masterful craftsmanship of the calligraphy and detailed fabric/paper of the very item in his claws. "My magic feels much better as well. It has been some time to be able to manipulate my strings like this after escaping the Horizon. You have an incredible spirit Miss Joestar."

Jodie and Danger couldn't help the big smile on their beaming faces at the Moonjumper's praise and the sorta gratitude from Snatcher. "Now to get you home! You know the telescopes on my ship, the ones that I use to travel on different parts of the planet." Hat Kid's inquiry earned a round of nods from the room's occupants.

"I was thinking that we can power up one of the telescopes so it can send you back! And the best ones for the job was Snatcher and Moonjumper." That didn't sound like a bad idea. All of them had seen how the strange objects worked, most of them even used it, they were very accurate on where they warped to and from.

 **"Doesn't sound too hard considering we got a sample of the kiddo's soul. It'll act like a guide to her planet and last location before ending up in that stupidity infested town. The telescope used for my forest will boost our chances since it's linked to the realm of yours truly."** A larger smug smile grew on the specter's face that earned him an eye roll from the other ghost.

With a simple spell, the telescope to Subcon had undergone a significant change. It was now larger with the brown cover replaced with a deep violet marked by red spirals, a second notch by the lenses marked with a J, and a mechanism that changed the lense for a bright sea green one. "There we go. Now the telescope can warp to your world and not just Subcon Forest with a turn of the notch." Moonjumper didn't expect the sudden hug from the woman and Snatcher didn't expect her to hug him next. Hat Kid's hug wasn't a surprise.

What's Up Danger vanished as Jodie recalled the being back into her own soul. "Thank you guys! I hope we can meet again in the future someday but for now this is goodbye. My family is probably worried or on a crusade for that Stand User so best to put out the flaming torches and put down any Stand Rushes quickly as possible. Sayonara and Arigato." With a smile on her face, the girl vanished in the light of the telescope.

Snatcher and Moonjumper stared at the object a bit longer before instinctively looking at Hat Kid. She had a very familiar disaster impending smile on her face. "You're going to follow her, aren't you?" The chained specter was answered by the smug look in the child's eyes. **"At least give her three days. I want to see what kind of face she makes when we pop up. Plus there's a book of spells that might come in handy."**

An important thing to know about Snatcher and Hat Kid. When you grab their interest expect them to follow you with every chance they get. And prepare for the impending mayhem to follow. Ghosts and children always tend to cause mischievous mishaps after all.

* * *

**Unappreciated Hunter**

Kokoto, the village of strong and tough Monster Hunters. The citizens can be quite pushy to traveling hunters and at higher levels when it revolves around ex guild hunters. Any hunter from Kokoto would judge and mock any fellow warrior 'not worth their salt'. Even the Felyne that runs the cafetine there is quite rude.

Yet, it was the only place to acquire certain materials or ingredients which is important for any that travels in monster infested lands. Items that couldn't be found anywhere else. After all it was also a popular merchant village, considering the village chief was a retired Legendary Hunter. Guess the high standards considering hunters was slightly justified.

"...And fuck you too! Go kiss a Congala's ass if that's how you treat your customers!" Angry swearing was also guaranteed as a white haired man stormed out of a shop in rage. Long silver locks tied into a wild ponytail, tannish skin balanced by lean yet rock hard muscle, eyes were a bright blue highlighted by black stripe outlines, and stood at an intimidating 7'2 in height.

His clothes consisted of a long beige winter coat with blue and red triangle patterned cuffs alongside large cotton ball looking buttons, beige long trousers with white puffy cuffs, black hiking boots made out of some sort of reptilian hide and white fur gloves. In his hand was a woven straw basket filled with fruit, cheeses, spices and herbs.

The man let an aggravated sigh before trying to cool his temper. "Come on Kahtal. Don't let that asshat get to you. Plus Nekona does need the ingredients and getting blacklisted from every shop won't help." He or Kahtal said rubbing his hand against the side of his head. He took a deep breath and continued to the next vendor.

Well, he would if a soft sparkle of light hadn't grabbed his attention. This tinge of light was a mystifying soft blue and looked to be near the Hero Shrine by the village's oldest tree. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked over to the odd phenomenon awarely ignorant to disapproving glances from some of the village hunters.

The Hero Shrine was essentially a tree that held the Hero's Shield and the stone before carrying the Hero's Blade. Weapons used by Kokoto's chief to defeat a powerful Elder Dragon known as Lao-Shan-Lung. What really got Kahtal's attention was what sat slightly embedded into the earth a bit far from the shrine.

This item looked like an hourglass, well a very weird hourglass. The glass was crystal clear that sparkled but held no sand in it, the rims that kept it together had two gold beads sandwiching a purple hat shaped and the soft glow that radiated from the very object. It was beautiful and incredibly well crafted from Kahtal's perspective.

"Who could make something like this and where's their owner?" Kahtal picked up the item carefully while speaking his thoughts to himself. One thing he did know was it looked to be very important and not the type of item to be trashed carelessly. Someone clearly lost it. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft 'Hey!'.

The young man looked down to see his leg was being tugged by a little girl. She had soft peach skin paired with curly brown hair in a back ponytail and topped with a purple top hat that had a gold ribbon, bright blue eyes and little nose. She wore a purple shirt with a light gold cape, white trousers and black little shoes. On her back was a light blue umbrella covered in stickers.

"Um, hi there. Sorry I didn't notice you." Kahtal said with a sheepish look on his face. The peculiar little girl let out a tiny giggle before nodding. She then pointed at the hourglass in his hand. The man took a glance at her hat and the hat beads on the hourglass. They were the exact same.

"Does this belong to you? I found it dugged a bit into the ground over there." He pointed at the little hole in the grass. The little girl nodded heavily with a polite smile on her face. Kahtal guessed she was a selective mute as the only word she spoke was 'Hey' in order to get his attention.

"Well, here you go. You're lucky I found it. I don't think any other passerby would have given it back." The young man handed the child the hourglass carefully as to not drop it. She took the peculiar item and hugged it before hugging his leg in appreciation. Kahtal let out a soft chuckle before patting her head.

"I must be going. My friend is waiting for me outside the village with these groceries. Take care." The little girl nodded at his words before whispering a soft quiet 'thank you'. Both went their separate ways and Kahtal's mood was much better after that.

The next time he saw the little girl or the fact he met her again at all was in the worst place a child should never be. There are places in this monster filled world that normal people aren't allowed to travel alone. Only ones who could were merchants, caravans and most highly monster hunters. Kahtal was the latter of this group.

A mission was sent to his personal home by a messenger Kinsect. The client wanted him to gather some Coal from an area known as the Volcanic Hollow. A large string of caverns found within a monstrous supervolcano. The intense heat in the deeper sections made it a cozy home for all sorts of deep dwelling monsters and perfect place to gather ores.

It looked like a simple quest but these types of missions usually had something dangerous causing problems in the background. A pretty accurate assumption to make as there was a Subquest at the bottom. An extra piece of mission that was optional for the Hunter but meant extra pay if taken.

This particular Subquest was asking for him to stop a Uragaan who was causing a ruckus down there. Uragaan also known as the Burst Hammer Wyvern, a large Brute Wyvern that can create powerful tremors by slamming its armored jaw into the ground and rolling over any foolish creature to aggravate it. Their diet consisting of ores made it dangerous for any miner who accidentally runs into one.

Gathering supplies to keep him properly cool in the hotter areas were necessary since having a heatstroke in a volcano was the worst way to go. Once preparations were made and gear was set, the hunter set off to Volcanic Hollow. Dealing with the Burst Hammer Wyvern was the first thing needed to be done before even thinking of digging for coal.

This definitely wasn't a place normal people should travel through. A simple thought of a little girl in purple strolling through the lava heated caverns. The interior of a volcano was less lava-y than any she had seen before. First spot to find after jumping down the mouth was a few small conjoining clifftops and some natural hot springs by them.

Only things other than two paths that didn't go deeper down and one that did were the strange green doggy faced creatures munching on whatever plants or mushrooms growing there. They gave her odd looks but just minded their business and continued to graze. Next spot had multiple small lava pools and two were branching paths with one that meant another big jump.

There were some mean reddish snake bird worm things that tried to bite or whack her with their tail. She clobbered them multiple times with her umbrella before they got the hint and ran. This time the child decided to take the side path instead of a large jump. Big mistake on her part.

The room was pretty with a huge amber column at the center that was in a beehive like formation and more smaller red ones that added extra support. Bright sapphire blue crystals and ruby red crystals sticking from the ground in a roundish rectangular form. If only she noticed that the odd growing gold stone on the ground was a monster's tail.

"Aaaaaaah!!!" Echoed the screams of a little girl through a mountainous deep section of the volcano. Tiny stream of water pouring down the cliffs to the large molten ground below shook with the tremors of heavy footsteps. The little purple hatted girl ran across the reddish dirt as a large beast followed her relentlessly.

It was a large reptilian creature that could honestly be mistaken as a dinosaur from the powerful looking legs but underdeveloped tiny arms. Its face was round dark brownish scaled except for its huge orangish color jaw, from its head to the very long rounded tail were large flat topped amber crystals that were positioned in the way tires are to leave tracks, thick muscled legs with sharp claws and bright green eyes that burned with rage.

The 25 ft tall brute looked a bit beaten up but the little girl would admit personally that she had nothing to do with it. Of course it didn't matter since the lizard monster was still angry and probably cranky for her poking its tail with an UMBRELLA. If she ever got out of here alive, she would never come back...maybe.

The giant then let out a painted cry as the ground shook hard nearly making the child lose her footing. She flipped around to understand what happened. Giant lizard thing had been slammed to the ground by someone covered in armor and holding what looked to be a sword and shield. The shield part slammed into the mean beast's head.

The armor was a bright crimson with light summer colors such as orange and gold fitted to its feudal samurai look. Chest plate had an orange triangle coming from the bottom as it pointed to two cogs on the separate sides that were connected by a thick white rope, a giant red cape with big fancy and fluffy gold rims, red shield shaped plates covering a gold rim red skilt, red armor gauntlets and boots but the cool thing was the mask.

It was faceless with eye slots but large red horns that went back and curved at the end but also orange along with a large white mane that was in the back. The shield was lustrous ruby with a gold wheel on the surface and a cog with two golden hour hands at the center. And the sword had a crystalline blade that started before ending in a reddish violet at tip and punk looking half gold claw hilt to a silver handle.

Eyes from the helmet looked at her before the masked man pulled his helmet a bit to show Kahtal's face. "You're the little girl I met in Kokoto! How did you get into the Volcanic Hollow?!" He cut off his words when the monster or Uragaan began to move underneath him. The man bashed the beast's head with his shield before getting into its face.

It immediately flinched upon the pair of eyes glaring back into its own. They weren't of a man but of a beast. Bigger, meaner and absolutely powerful. The glare of an Alpha. **"You better stay down and don't try anything. So much as harm a hair on that little girl's head then consider your life forfeit. Now sit!"** Voice was heavy as steel and the tone brimming with pure dominance.

Uragaan shivered violently before seating itself to the floor once Kahtal stepped off the beast's head. He gave the large brute a glance before sheathing both his blade and shield onto his back. Then the silverette turned to the most impossible thing to run around in a volcano. The little girl who had looks of awe in her eyes now lost it upon the look she was getting from the hunter.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a safe place for people much less little girls. Especially ones that somehow managed to have a Uragaan chase them. The species isn't called Burst Hammer Wyvern for no reason." Kahtal spoke pointing at the specific cowering dragon behind him.

"I wanted to see you! You gave me my Time Piece back so I thought you wanted to be my friend! And I got here from my ship since it said you were somewhere around here." There was a bunch of childish pep and cheer to her voice like it was natural despite the guilty look on her face. Or the fact she was nervously poking her fingers together.

Now he had a lot of questions but knew that the inside of a volcano wasn't the place to discuss it. "Let's talk about it once we're back at the camp on top of the volcano. And you!" The Burst Hammer Wyvern flinched upon Kahtal pointing his finger at the beast. It was still scared at the much smaller human man.

"You are being relocated to an island unreachable to human civilization. A winged companion of mine will be picking you up so stay put! Behave then I'll forget about you trying to trample a little girl and maybe add in some yummier ores than the ones down here." The knowledge of the alpha human forgiving him, a new home and chance of a tasty treat had the Uragaan positively complacent with his current position.

Kahtal took out what looked to be a signal gun before firing a green smoke round into the air. The flare spilling green smoke out into the volcano's entrance paired with a lime like scent. Once that flare was shot, Kahtal picked up the little girl and hoisted her on his back. He then took off ignoring the sound of large flapping wings or the sound of shock in the other room that he left the Uragaan in.

The volcano top had a small makeshift camp settled a good space from the mouth to the heated mountain. A simple tent that provided cover from the sun for a large mattress, two large crates with one blue and the other red, and a few makeshift fence blockades. Kahtal was now looking at the little child with a ludicrous look.

"So your name is Hat Kid, and you're an alien refugee from another world. You came here because a Timepiece, which is the fuel for your ship somehow crashlands in Kokoto village. After I returned it to you, you tried to find me again so I can be your friend and hangout with you." The hunter questioned while holding his helmet in his right hand.

The little girl or Hat Kid sat on the queen sized mattress next to Kahtal while she told him her tale. She was nodding at every inquiry he had got from the hat wearing child. "Normally I treat that kind of stuff as Congala crap if I haven't taken in consideration the evidence. A glowing hourglass with no sand isn't normal, a little girl managing to get into a place that is blacklisted to Low Rank Hunters or the fact you got to one of the deepest levels, and NOT die from lethal heatstroke."

Hat Kid looked a bit sheepish when he brought back her little volcano adventure but was glad he did believe her. Kahtal then stood up from the bed and looked at the alien child. "My friend is taking the Uragaan to a new habitat and won't be back for an hour. Might as well take me to your ship." He did think her insane attempt to find him should at least be rewarded...only this one time.

A big smile grew on her face before she ran over and took his free hand immediately. The older man would admit he didn't expect the both of them to float before shooting off into the sky. They were going up so fast that he saw the darkness of space and the shining stars. And like a light switch, Kahtal wasn't outside the volcano but now in a little girl's very odd bedroom.

The odd things being the sea of pillows a good distance from the bed, lights on the ceiling, glass screen viewing the vacuum of space, odd candles that sit by said pit or the giant burnt noodle reading at the top of the staircase by said pillow sea. " **Hey! I heard that!"** A sheepish look crossed his face. The last part he accidentally spoke out loud.

The offended noodle had a glowing yellow face found on children's jack o' lanterns: circular eyes and the big childish mouth with two fangs, a mane of dark purple that was the same color as his body, spindly arms that ended with two finger ovenmitts that clearly was hiding claws and a long spindly tail making his height around 20 ft long.

" **You know kiddo I don't know what's worse. The fact you brought a pecking knight of all things on board or the fact he was rude to me: the all handsome, powerful and soul eating, Snatcher! It's also really rude to insult the dead."** The now named specter or Snatcher said while his last bit was deadpan unlike the bolster before in his distorted echo voice.

Kathal's response to this was a raised eyebrow. "First off, I didn't mean to say that out loud so sorry for that. Second, why tell me that you are a soul eating ghost when I'm a 'knight' to you. And third, the proper term is Monster Hunter not Monster Slayer. Unless your causing trouble on my planet that make people send out a request to hunt you, then I won't stab you with my blade and relocate your hide." The mortal man listed with his fingers and pure nonchalance.

The ghost set aside his book so he wouldn't lose in the sea of bed material before slithering over to the armored man. Size difference between them was now clearer than before but Kahtal still had a passive look on his face. **"And don't you have quite a snarky side to ya, kiddo**." Snatcher chuckles while Kahtal glared back.

"The name is Kahtal Shinsu and I'm a 32 year old man. I am definitely not a kid because last I checked, children don't have an 7'2 body with an eight pack." The silverette's rebuttal didn't make the ghost's smile go away. It only made it more mischievous looking as the 20 ft noodle laughed.

 **"And I'm over 300 years old which makes ya a mere baby in comparison. An eight pack huh? Definitely the type of muscle for some dirty work back in my forest!"** Snatcher said while placing an arm around the hunter's shoulder in a 'buddy' manner. Hat Kid then tugged on his leg for giving him an inquisitive look.

The 'What were you doing' look obviously wanting to know why he was in the Volcanic Hollow in the first place. "I had a job there. My client wanted me to gather 30 pieces of coal from the volcano. There was a bonus quest to deal with that Uragaan who was chasing my hatted companion here." Spotting what looked to be a chalkboard, Kahtal strolled over to it.

Taking a piece of chalk, he sketched out a fully detailed picture of the mentioned Burst Hammer Wyvern minus the injuries from before, all in the span of a minute and the word Uragaan next to it. Snatcher floated over and looked at the image with interest. " **Sure looks like quite a brute! No wonder the kiddo looked ready to drop. Gave her a run for her money! Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"** He then looked at Kahtal.

" **This was also an extra part of the current job description? That makes you an even better contractor for me to hire! Honestly there is some work in my domain that needs a more refined touch than Hat Brat there. She has a habit of making quite the mess.** " The little girl in question gave him a raspberry.

"Well, you'll need to have a request paper ready. Usually I have a Kinsect deliver me jobs to my home since I'm more of a freelance hunter." Kahtal then drew at the bottom of the board a peculiar bug of sorts. It looked like a scarab but the wings and size were wrong.

 **"Really now? I don't know where you live but I can mark it down if you take this back**." The man didn't expect for the ghost's hand to ignite in blue fire. Or that fire to form a dark purple version of what the kinsect he drew but had the same jack o' lantern smile Snatcher has on their wings. Kahtal would mark it to be creation magic.

 **"This Kinsnatch here will be delivering any jobs I have for ya. And a bit more**." The last bit was a whisper before Snatcher put the magic made insect in the hunter's hands. He looked at the odd insect and immediately knew this was going to be trouble.

Lucky thing was he got dropped off the same place he was before allowing his own alien abduction. And his current ride had just returned. Bad news was how damn aggravating that purple ghost was going to be in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it. In the comments down below, please tell me which one you guys want to see!
> 
> Not only will it help me decide but also what scenarios I can get ready before that time comes.
> 
> The next chapter of Incarnate is already in progress and should be out soon. Take care and stay healthy folks!


	10. Chapter 7: Burns of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izanagi-No-Usagi has weird chest pains, All Might acts like a dumbass, Bakugo is a bitch and Shinso isn't liking school one bit.
> 
> Or, the battle trial arrives and UA has more trouble than a shitty teacher and abusive blondes.

_~~ **Should have listened but refused… Can't be a hero… Useless! Worthless! Should have give up… Now he's gone… No. He's mine. He's mine! Mineminemineminemine! He'll be even if I have to drag that piece of trash from his damn grave! You belong to me, broken or not. I'll find you Damn Deku!** ~~ _

"This isn't good." Hummed the animal principal of UA Nedzu. He was in his office looking through multiple papers and on a metal moving table were the remains of what looked like a hero costume. The man was in thought upon each object before him with growing concern. It was very justified.

"This is the 5th incident so far." Strange things had begun to occur all over the schoolground. It first started in one of the Business Course classrooms. The teacher had come to see part of the desks had been severely marked. Slices against the reinforced wood and metal that couldn't be done by normal means.

Second incident occurring in Midnight's office. The woman had angrily stomped into his office saying that some of her hero gear and...questionable items were missing. Hero gear including a taser, her spare whip, and a few of her homemade sleeping grenades when targets were too far from her Quirk's range.

Third incident revolving around some of his second year hero students. Very disturbing items being found in their lockers that were clearly threats to their person. A knife plunged deep into a fake blood bag, decapitated snake heads, a noose labeled with a student's name by a dog tag, and the worst of it being very feral rats.

These rats were the types used to test sickness and disposing of them left a nasty feeling in Nedzu's gut after they got a proper burial. Fourth incident occurred in the boy's locker room for the third year students, specifically the shower room. Faucets destroyed, mirrors broken to pieces, drains clogged up in some odd substance and shower heads pulled off the walls with their rod and wires.

And the fifth but also most recent incident sat on the metal table to his side. The costume for 1st year Shinso Hitoshi had been destroyed beyond repair. Voice modulator smashed, Capture fiber scarf nothing but shreds and everything melted with a corrosive substance. Power Loader had to council one of his students considering the hard work she put into it.

"The worst thing is there wasn't footage of anyone breaking into the school. Security system would have summoned the UA barrier and put an alert but there was nothing. What's interesting is they appear to be escalating upon each one. Whoever has done this is testing how far they can go." Nedzu hummed upon the evidence before him.

Usually he'd be happy to crack such a mystery but this was happening in HIS SCHOOL. His students were at risk if things continued to escalate. Now, he doesn't like humans and takes great joy in their suffering. But no one deserved the same treatment he got back in his past nor their lives taken.

This however led to a disturbing thought. Either someone was using a Quirk to get past the security system or… someone at UA was behind all this. A student, teacher and even the janitorial workers were suspects. For now he needed to gather as much clues and information as possible before alerting his staff. Right now, no one could be trusted.

The Grotto of Invitation was strangely silent at the moment. And it being very early in the morning was never a valid reason. Shinso had run over to Usagi's home upon the information he'd gotten from his Erasure Hero caretaker. _'Who the hell would destroy my hero costume much less anybody's?_ ' It made him angry but also sad and deeply upset.

Not only did he have no costume for Heroics Class but whoever made it must have been crushed to see their hard work end up like that. The purplette wanted to talk to his friend for a bit to see if he could help lighten his mood and find out how Usagi was doing. None of Shinso's classmates deserve any unneeded aggravation.

Oddly, the grotto was silent and none of the animals dwelling within were anywhere to be found. Not counting the thick fog or strange feeling that was leading him to go deeper. Chie and Yosuke were waiting by the entrance as if this was something he needed to do himself.

"Too early in the morning for this. Usa-kun! Where are you?" Shinso called out from deep within the fog. Nothing called back to him, not even a peep. He was about to speak when a sound finally reached his ear. It sounded like a soft growl that was then followed by brushing grass.

A kind of thing that would put anyone on high alert. The purplette gazed around as if to catch a sign of whatever was stalking him. It was fast and stealthy...just like Izanagi-No-Usagi but more frantic. Shinso barely had any time to turn around before the form of his Shade friend swallowed him.

He couldn't tell what was weirder. That a human hand which eerily looks like one belonging to a particular male greenette came out of the chest and pulled him in, the vast dark void inside said chest zipper, how extremely kinky it was, or the feeling of something sticking to his entire body before he got spat out into the field.

All the deep fog was gone and the sight of Izanagi-No-Usagi sprawled on the floor that stopped any other thoughts in the befuddled teen's head. "Usa-kun!" Shinso ran up to the lying Shade with worry in his eyes. Familiar greenish yellow eyes looked up at him apologetically embarrassed. "Are you okay?! What the hell was that?!"

Usagi could only sigh at the questions presented to him. **"Something built up in my chest and was driving me crazy. I couldn't get it out and the thought of you was bashing itself into my skull. I needed to find you."** Usagi had stopped himself once Shinso put what felt like a gloved hand on his metallic cheek.

To both of their surprise, what was clung to Shinso's body appeared to be a warrior styled outfit. A dark violet bodysuit that looked to be made out of scales from an unknown reptilian creature with soft green brimming through the thin lines and the bodysuit was overlapped by dark green armor that consisted of a chest plate, shoulder pauldrons, tasset, knee high leg guards and gauntlets.

The shoulder pauldrons molded to imitate the top jaws of both a panther and rabbit, the rabbit having violet crystal eyes while the panther had dark green eyes. Chest plate was decorated by soft gold runes carved into the metal surface that surrounded the kanji for Noble Caretaker.

The gauntlets had vertical lines of jade around each set of 45° angles from top to the end that led to soft white gloves with gold arrowheads on the knuckles. Tasset or armored kilt appeared to be made from the hide of a green furred animal and knitted together with violet scales just like the bodysuit.

The knee-high leg guards were styled in a way to imitate the legs of a rabbit from their lean design but also a feline from the feet and sharp cat like claws in solid steel. Last touch was a black rimmed visor with red lenses and a dark silver mouth guard shaped like the bottom jaw of a beast.

"Okay. Now I think your chest zipper is a portable armory. First a naginata and now an actual armor set. What's next? A Portal Gun or a freaking Buster Sword?" Despite the very odd discovery, the crude humor definitely eased the awkward tension. Usagi merely shook his head. **"I hope not. I don't really need a lawsuit for copyright infringement added to my list of criminal activity."**

The two males then laughed at the little joke. "Actually, this is a lifesaver. Truth be told is that my original costume just got destroyed." Shinso then told the Shade what had occurred at his school. A very concerning thought that would no doubt linger for quite some time. **"All I can tell you is to stay vigilant. This wasn't an accident. A storm is brewing Shinso, we can only prepare for the worst."**

Despite his mood now lightened a bit, that warning had stuck to the purplette's head as classes had begun. There were still normal school courses that were mostly boring even if their teachers were Pro-heroes and it was UA. Present Mic's class was the most interesting or amusing for a particular reason than the hero's personality.

It was the wooden tokens of Izanagi-No-Usagi and Raijin that sat on his desk. The items had his classmates and probably other students baffled on why they were there except Shinso. His tokens were in his backpack and Aizawa's were hidden on his person. Only the glasses boy or Iida had the courage to ask.

"Mic-sensei, why do you have wooden carvings of Izanagi-No-Usagi and Raijin? Izanagi-No-Usagi is a vicious vigilante and Raijin is a dangerous animal with a Quirk!" Shinso had to hold back the urge to punch Iida in the face while Hizashi tried to resist losing his chill.

Luckily the hero had an answer ready. "An elderly woman at my favorite music store had made these with her granddaughter. Both were respectively saved by the two and I wanted to reward their honest hard work. They may be wanted individuals but they have saved lives. Also, our principal is an animal with a quirk so I suggest you rephrase that last part."

Shinso wished he had a camera on him just to record the scene and Iida sinking into his chair, fairly embarrassed. Bakugo merely glared at the two carvings and a hint of irritation within the peppermint haired Todoroki. The purplette can understand Bakugo's hatred towards the Shade but why Todoroki?

Lunch period was pretty nice. To know that Lunch Rush, not only a Pro but also a well known experienced cook, was making the food was definitely the right call unlike other choices. Midnight should never handle Biology class, end of story. Chie loved the grilled carrots and Yosuke happily devoured the fried crickets the Cooking Hero had provided.

Finally, the time came for their first class in heroics. Sitting at his desk, the purplette was brushing through Chie's fur with a pet brush borrowed from Koji. Lately the Angora Rabbit's fur had been knotting themselves together in a not normal fashion. In his opinion, they looked to be knitting into a quilt or something of similar structure across her body. Maybe it had to do with Izanagi-No-Usagi?

Any other thoughts were slammed into concrete when the classroom door blew up and a wrecking ball of blonde haired stupidity came sliding in. **"I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** ' _No normal person goes through a door like that unless they're ready to bust someone's kneecaps, you psycho!_ ' Shinso deadpanned upon the overdramatic entrance of All Might.

Apparently his classmates except for a few thought otherwise. "No way! It's All Might! He really does teach here! Can I have your autograph?!" All the excitement just made the purplette want to puke even more. The fact the Number One Hero couldn't hear Usagi's voice meant that the man was hiding something big but what?

He had taken into account All Might's decrease in sightings and recently heard about a massive battle that occurred 5 years ago when he was looking through previous hero battles. Shinso could also link it to that 3rd Year student Usagi had a nasty run-in, a Permeation Quirk that didn't feel normal anymore. Along with the other fact that Usagi shared with him from Izanagi.

That the hypocrite used to be Quirkless and is severely hurt. Who or whatever could give Quirks did it for All Might and then probably passed that same one to Mirio. Either case, someone needs to keep an eye on the Number One before he did something stupid. " **... today's lesson is Battle Trial!"** Nevermind, he just did and the evil look in Bakugo's eyes meant that things are not going to go well.

' _Good thing magical armor is great at being stored and put on in a snap. I don't want another round of unnecessary stares.'_ Shinso thought upon stepping outside to the Battle City. Their class was being taken to one of the battle cities used in the Entrance Exam though the purplette would eat his shoes if he was wrong about not fighting robots.

He had been the first to get dressed, Chie and Yosuke were with Koji to look over his costume in case future upgrades were needed for it. Loyal Vagabond hung on his back humming with electricity. The naginata was clearly happy to be reunited with him again. Though Shinso didn't like the look he was getting from the Number 1.

He looked considerably unhappy with the Loyal Vagabond, as if staring at a parasite. " **Young Hitoshi, I think I shall be holding onto your spear for now on."** A strike of rage went through Shinso immediately from the man's words. "What did you say?" Shinso questioned with a nasty glare and dark ominous tone making the hero flinch.

Yet, the older man held his ground. " **Young Shinso, what you have is an incredibly dangerous weapon! This is no type of weapon for hero work. You could severely hurt your classmates with it!** " Like a rubberband, Shinso snapped in an instant. "That's a load of horse shit!" All Might immediately took a step back when Shinso's eyes ignited in a very familiar and disturbing green.

"And Quirks can't either?! Last I check explosions can leave severe burns and even cause permanent hearing loss with the right size. Flames can char someone to a crisp and permanently scar someone. Ice can inflict hypothermia and at the right temperature freeze someone to the point they shatter into shards. Hell if you negate someone's gravity, you can either drop at the point they splatter on the pavement or into the stratosphere where they can suffocate from lack of air."

Terror began to clutter in the Symbol of Peace's eyes as Shinso continued. It was like the purple haired student wasn't there but a very familiar skeleton of the hero's closet looked at him with judging eyes. "And we cannot forget the joys of Super Strength! Break someone's spine, tear them in half like freshly made baguette, **turn their skull into jam with a nice stomp, blow a hole through their stomach like pinata, or pulverize that they blow into chunks of blood salsa?!"**

The face of Izuku Midoriya staring back at him with pure madness in his eyes. A grin of razors and claws for fingers telling each gruesome death in joyful macabre. " **After all All Might, you swing so wild that someone must have gotten hurt. I bet you have a decent amount of bloody souls awaiting at your tombstone. So here's a question for you…"**

Toshinori Yagi, All Might could only watch his world crash and his stomach drop upon the ghost's heart shattering question. ~~_**"Can someone without a Quirk become a hero? It's always been my dream to help someone with a smile on my face just like you! Looks like I did accomplish it since you are smiling at your greatest martyr."**_~~

Izuku Midoriya laughed maniacally as the blood oozed down from his exposed insides. And in a split second, the man was back to reality as a glaring Shinso stood before him once again. Without a word or thinking, All Might snatched the Loyal Vagabond from the purplette's back. The naginata immediately shocked the man and the hero retailated by chucking it somewhere in the Battle City.

Shinso merely stood there completely speechless at what just happened before he felt his rage boil greater. The only reason he hadn't cursed the hero out was the sound of his approaching classmates but he settled for the last words. "Once this class is over and I find the Loyal Vagabond, I'm going to the principal to report you for throwing away a hero student's gear." All Might realized that he just fucked up.

Usagi felt a bit of rage burn in his chest out of nowhere. The Shade was currently looking over the little girl snuggled in his lap. Eri was enjoying some of the apples he had freshly picked from his apple trees. She had the biggest smile on her face and didn't mind the crumbs landing on her sleeveless dress. Her arms and legs were pristine, completely absent of any surgical scars.

"These are so yummy Papa. I love these apples!" Eri chirped before taking another bite of the juicy red fruit. The Shade let out a soft chuckle at the little girl's happiness but he was a bit worried. ' ** _This rage… It isn't mine but at the same time it feels like someone touched something they shouldn't. Whatever it is, I hope Shinso will be okay.'_**

The purplette in question was starting to hate this class bit by bit. All Might absolutely refused to let him retrieve Loyal Vagabond but clearly didn't know how to run a class. His eyes looked over at the mostly naked Tooru Hagakure for a second. "Wait… You can make a hero costume out of your hair?" That particular statement from Tooru was an open door to disaster.

The Number One gave him bullshit for a support weapon but wasn't going to do anything about the invisible girl who was at risk of sexual assault much less the quirks of her classmates? Shinso then looked over at the large grenade shaped gauntlets on Bakugo's arms. The purplette had a nasty feeling it's size and pins were not for aesthetic reasons.

His tired eyes glared at the very offensive 'Teaching For Dummies' that poked from the Pro's pocket. This class was a molotov cocktail in the making. "Hey Hitoshi, where's your naginata?" Koji's quiet voice had him look at his concerned friend. "All Might chucked it somewhere in the Battle City for no good reason." Shinso sighed in pure annoyance.

Chie and Yosuke immediately got pissed and were now boring holes into the Number One Hero while Koji had a look of horror. "Is he allowed to even do that? Now you have no support item to defend yourself with!" Even though Koji had a look of disbelief, he knew Shinso wouldn't get rid of such an important item for the Battle Trial much less lie about it.

The purplette would have to make things work for now. All Might's exercise was an indoor 2 vs 2 mission with the goal being a paper mache bomb. The Hero Team needed to sneak in the facility to capture the bomb or capture the villain team. The Villain team had to either capture the heroes or stall them until their 15 min time limit ran out.

The Villain Team had a 5 minute advantage to prepare while the heroes had a map of the layout. Teams were drawn by a lotto system. " **Team A is Shinso Hitoshi and Mashiro Ojiro!"** Shinso turned to the blonde haired boy with a tail. His costume was a martial artist uniform with a black belt. "So we're partners? You can call Ojiro and I hope we do well." The tailed teenager spoke with an honest bow. Shinso merely bowed back in respect.

 **"First match is Team A: Shinso Hitoshi and Mashiro Ojiro vs Team D: Todoroki Shouto and Bakugo Katsuki!"** And All Might just signed his death sentence. No Loyal Vagabond and Shinso had to fight two of the strongest students, especially the one who absolutely hates his guts.

Team A were assigned the hero role as their opponent team got the Villain role. Shinso had to take Chie with him because he didn't want to take Yosuke since Koji needed some help for his turn. "What should we do?" Ojiro questioned the purplette. They had explained their quirks and abilities to make any teamwork easier.

"I know Bakugo will be gunning for me. You could say I was his Number 2 punching bag. It's Todoroki we have to worry about though. His Quirk lets him use both Ice and Fire when you take into consideration who his father is. No doubt he'll try to freeze the entire building but I bet he doesn't have any hand to hand skills." Shinso could easily understand why his tailed partner suddenly shivered.

Todoroki's dad was Endeavor and he'll no doubt be extremely powerful if trained by the asshole. He was also the only one that Ojiro stood a chance against. Bakugo was relentless and if you don't catch onto his pattern then you're doomed. He wasn't stupid either when it came to combat. The ash blonde will blow up his own fingers if it meant he could break out of Shinso's Brainwash.

Best solution was to find the bomb and fast. The timer to enter the building had finally rang. Shinso and Ojiro shared a look of 'Good Luck' before splitting up. Usagi's apprentice would take the front entrance and Ojiro would enter once Todoroki froze the building. Chie clung tight to his head as tired eyes scanned the empty corridor.

It didn't take less than 40 seconds for a wave of ice to come rushing towards the duo. Shinso immediately jumped once the threatening frost was close enough thus allowing it to go past him harmlessly. He then caught the faint sound of explosions further up ahead and growing louder. Luckily his other opponent just granted him an advantage.

Bakugo emerged from the dark with his right fist cocked back for a nasty hook. His explosions propelling him through the air! "DIE!" Shinso immediately slid out of the fist's range and delivered an uppercut to Bakugo's gut. The ashen blonde was immediately stunned which gave Chie the chance to put the explosive teen down the hall with a quirk powered charge.

"You'll have to try better, you annoying firecracker!" The purplette then used the ice to skate after Bakugo. His boots were the perfect material to skate across the icy surface Todoroki had made so Shinso used that to his advantage by moving faster. Katsuki got off of the ground before propelling himself forward with his explosions once more.

This time he tried to blast the purplette to his chest. Shinso quickly slid around the blast before having to lean back to avoid another aimed for his face. With his momentum, the purplette gave Bakugo a rising kick to the face. The teen spat out blood from his mouth but wouldn't let his opponent go off that easy. "You're just a damn pebble!"

And Bakugo swiftly turned to send a strong explosion to Shinso's chest. The heat didn't hurt but the force built up would have left a bruise if Izanagi-No-Usagi didn't create this armor. Hitoshi slid across the ice but used the claws of his boots to not fall off. Bakugo blasted after him with the will of a predator. Chie seeing the incoming teen then leapt off of the purplette's head.

She immediately activated her quirk once more while Katsuki went to intercept. "Stay out of it, you dumb rat!" An exploding hand slapped her but her quirk still sent the blonde flying back. Shinso quickly caught the little rabbit in his arms before she could hit the floor. "Chie! You okay?!" Shinso questioned, his voice wracked with worry.

Her fur was slightly singed and her ear was a bit beaten up but the rabbit nodded before glaring at Bakugo with a hiss. He was lucky that he hadn't brought Yosuke for he wouldn't handle a Bakugo explosion head on like that. Plus the cold would only make things words for the Horned Toad. Shinso could only hope that Ojiro was doing okay.

The tailed teen let out a silent curse as he jumped over a spike of ice that came from the floor. Todoroki was guarding the bomb like Shinso guessed he would. Ojiro had accidentally alerted the red and white student when his tail knocked over some cans as he tried to keep his balance. He knew his tail could break the ice but if he lost that then he was finished.

' _Todoroki knows that I can only fight close quarters and touching the bomb is our win. Unless I can take him by surprise or drop his guard I won't be able to do anything.'_ Ojiro thought as he quickly smashed an incoming wave of ice with his tail. "You should just give up. There is only so much you can do before I catch you, hero. This is just pointless." The tailed martial artist ignored Todoroki's taunt.

His eyes then spotted something on the icy floor. There was some debris and various items that hadn't been frozen by the large wave from earlier. He just found himself some hope. Ojiro quickly slid under another spike before breaking it with his tail. The teen then used his tail to grab the chunk and tossed it back at Todoroki.

The dual haired teen had to quickly duck or the ice would have knocked him down. Ojiro took the opportunity to grab some a few pieces of the building and hurled them at Todoroki. His attack struck true knocking the off guard teen. The martial artist refused to give his opponent any sort of break.

Ojiro continued chucking whatever item he grabbed at his opponent. Paint brushes, pieces of the wall, scattered litter, anything to keep Todoroki from attacking. It was clearly working as the ice/fire user shielded himself with his hands before being forced to create a shield of ice to protect. A decision that his opponent used to go for checkmate.

Ojiro made a mad dash straight towards the paper mache bomb at the back of the room. Todoroki saw where the hero was going and sent a wave of ice after him. Two last ditch efforts and one would only succeed. The blonde teen then thought about the quirk assessment test where Koji used Chie's force to move faster.

Just before the ice could catch him, Ojiro slammed his tail into the ground as hard as he could. He slapped in a way that launched forward into the air, a place where Todoroki's current attack couldn't reach him. Using the force created, Ojiro flew over and managed to touch the paper mache bomb with an outstretched hand.

" **The Hero Team Wins!** " And as All Might announces their victory, the entire building shook. It was an explosion, a very massive one and it was coming from a few floors underneath the two. "Shinso's on that floor!" Ojiro quickly dropped to the ground and ran out of the room. He needed to find his teammate and fast. Before the victory...

Shinso quickly skated around another explosive left hook before going in for another kick. The purplette had been fighting his explosive opponent constantly through the match. He had to hold back Chie from countering since Bakugo now knew she was too dangerous to get close with and would take any chance to take her out.

The Angora Rabbit now situated to his back where her weight could help keep him on the ground. He had resorted to using well aimed counters if Bakugo got too close but Shinso still took some nasty blows. The ash blonde was covered in slowly darkening bruises from Shinso's blows or Chie's Galactic Punts. A small beep immediately set off danger signals in the purplette and rabbit from Katsuki's sudden malicious grin.

"You want to know something purple haired freak? These gauntlets aren't just for show. They've been storing the sweat I built while we fought!" Shinso wasn't stupid to know what that meant. Bakugo was going to kill someone with that! The purplette immediately looked at Chie in horror. He quickly wrapped his arms around the rabbit and hightailed to one of the corridors.

" ~~ _ **DIE YOU WORTHLESS DEKU!!!"** _~~With arm outstretched and hand to the pin of his gauntlet, Katsuki started to pull it out. "The Hero Team wins!" All Might's words only came when Katsuki pulled the pin out, his eyes now full of horror yet hidden glee. A large explosion blasted forth as it torpedoes it's way to Shinso and Chie.

The purplette knew full well the rabbit wouldn't survive such a blast head on. His thoughts went to the times where he trained and played with the little rabbit. Shinso couldn't lie that out of the animals that were with Izanagi-No-Usagi, Chie was the one that he truly felt a connection with. And that was why…

" **You ain't hurting my friend!!!"** Shinso roared with all his might, the emeralds of his costume lighting up into a bright verdant. The Kanji on his chest glowed the brightest as unknown words came roaring from his throat. " **SHIELD OF IZANAGI!"** And like that, a large emerald shield materialized before the boy and his animal companion.

The massive blast clashes head on with the emerald barrier but the shield didn't just block the chemical fire. Eyes stared in utter shock as the emeralds absorbed every bit of the explosion before nearly exploding when the barrier sent that very blast back at Bakugo. Red orbs could only watch as a raging green blast consumed him and shook the build to its core.

Shinso and Chie watched as the shield that protected them faded away. They saw the charred and unconscious form of Katsuki Bakugo lie on the floor. His costume was torn to pieces while his gauntlet were practically melted on the inside. Ojiro running towards them in concern didn't shake the one thought in their head.

' _We almost died... because of two asshole blondes. Aizawa and Izanagi-No-Usagi are not going to be happy one single bit.'_ Shinso could easily say that he was going to absolutely hate Hero Classes because this one seriously bombed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new item and UA has a saboteur on campus! Noble Caretaker is a defensive armor that is powered by Shinso's will to protect.
> 
> Ojiro will also be joining Shinso's group of friends along with another surprise hidden in this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter deals with the aftermath and is a prelude to USJ.
> 
> Now, if you haven't checked out the Alternate: Pick Your Hat chapter yet, it holds two prologues for two A Hat In Time stories of mine.
> 
> You guys will be voting on which one will be the first I post since I suck at choosing.
> 
> Stand Needed is a JJBA mixed tale that goes with our Hat In Time cast and the Joestars trying to handle the dangers of a town filled with enemy Stand Users and a host of nasties from the AHIT universes. 
> 
> This will feature a brand new town host to not only the JJBA cast but also brand new enemies in the form of Deviants that only want to cause maddness for both worlds.
> 
> Unappreciated Hunter which is a Monster Hunter involved tale, centers around a Monster Hunter who ends up helping Hat Kid and gets dragged into her weird life. Not only does he have to handle hunting monsters but also the dangers drawn up by Snatcher and particular AHIT baddies while his past chases him.
> 
> This will feature encounters with many different monsters, areas and surprise interactions involving particular AHIT time characters and particular monsters.
> 
> One of these will be posted after the USJ arc so vote using the comment section before time is up.
> 
> Have a great week everyone and stay safe!


	11. Chapter 8: Looming Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences are set, friends are made and Shinso questions his relationship with Izanagi-No-Usagi.
> 
> Don't forget to read the notes! I don't put down without reason!

To say Nedzu was disappointed could be quite an understatement. His eyes secretly glaring at the skeleton of a particular Number 1 sitting uncomfortably in his chair. That same man being glared at by a hobo looking teacher as well. The topic at the moment was the first match in the battle trial.

"All Might, you may be the Symbol of Peace but teaching is a much more different experience that needs tact… First, you toss a student's support gear across the Battle City and second, you didn't stop Bakugo Katsuki from unleashing that blast. If Hitoshi's costume didn't bring up that barrier and Bakugo's quirk didn't give him better tolerance to explosions then things could have been more gruesome." The man in question shrank in his seat by the principal's words.

The ash blonde teen had taken substantial damage from not just his fight with Shinso but also from his reflected explosion. Severe burns on his chest, side of his face, metal shards from his gauntlets pricking the boy's wrists, and parts of his melted costume needed to be delivered removed less they caused more damage.

Recovery Girl did heal his injuries but some were just too much to be erased leaving scars on his face and wrists. Normally Nedzu would question or expel the child for using such dangerous weaponry but the way the trigger was pulled made it an 'accident' to the school board. Also they consider the injuries and loss punishment enough. Back to the main problem at hand...

Toshinori Yagi knew that he was a second too late to look back at the screen to see the pin being pulled. That a student could have died in his first class. "I understand. My actions today have put people's lives in danger and I take full responsibility for that. It's just… something very strange happened before the trials started." The man then told him about the graphic ghost of Izuku Midoriya that emerged over Shinso.

Aizawa and Nedzu knew about the sudden guilty look that the man had days after Izuku Midoriya's murder but never heard this. The raven felt absolute rage boil with the words that the Number 1 had given a child who was about to break and left on a roof! A roof where suicide could have been commited. Eraserhead couldn't tell what was worse: someone taking a life or a person taking their own.

"What you might be experiencing is your own guilt and sins taking shape before your own eyes. A ghost of your past to be the correct term. For it to manifest over Hitoshi does seem a bit odd but for now, Aizawa shall be monitoring your classes and you will be seeing Hound Dog for therapy. You will apologize to Shinso Hitoshi." All Might merely nodded at the principal's words and accepted his punishment without protest.

Heroes needed to make up for their mistakes is how the saying goes. If only he didn't say those words back then or rephrased them better… An innocent child wouldn't be six feet and a monster not lurking in his country.

A break might be what he needed at the moment but… he couldn't stop thinking about Shinso Hitoshi. That naginata isn't normal from how much raw power it could unleash and how it struck anyone that held it except for Hitoshi. Then the boy walked into class with that hero costume. A costume that manifested a barrier that could reflect attacks. It was clear that the young man was hiding something but the question was what.

Izanagi-No-Usagi took his time to groom the injured Chie. Every lap of his healing saliva closed each section of burnt fur and skin back to its pristine state. Shinso had hightailed back to the grotto once school was over to get the Angora Rabbit back to perfect health. Recovery Girl could have been a better option but then it could end up with a teacher questioning him.

Eri sat in the purplette's lap as the teen gently brushed her hair with a rabbit themed hairbrush. It was a way for both male teens to keep the emotions bubbling within them under control. The Battle Trial had left some serious marks and it wasn't just the injuries that Shinso and Chie received.

For Izanagi-No-Usagi, it was pure rage at Katsuki Bakugo and All Might. All Might for throwing the Loyal Vagabond as Shinso explained what occurred throughout the class. It was unprofessional but the man wasn't truly responsible for the purplette's injuries. No, Usagi's rage was aimed at his former best friend.

The explosion wielder never held a shred of mercy to those he targeted. Izuku and a group of others the ash blonde considered had their fair share of nitroglycerin burns n' bone breaking bruises. Yet, Usagi never thought that Katsuki was willing to comatose or kill someone before. The blonde was smarter than doing such an act in front of hero trainees much less the Number 1 Hero but Bakugo was going on pure bloodlust.

If you could put him in a RPG role, then the explosion user would have the Berserker Class. They were warriors that relied on brute strength, animalistic nature and fierce rage for battle. Herbal medicines or enough bloodlust could send them into blind madness. Berserkers are very dangerous for one warrior could take on entire groups of enemies before one side finally fell.

That was also the source of Shinso's nervousness. He had been in fights with Bakugo multiple times the moment they were in the same last year of middle school. To see him smile evilly when the grenade trigger was pulled is something on a whole other level. Katsuki was a crook and even an asshole but that was the first time that the title villain felt so appropriate.

It was honestly scary for the two young souls. **"Shinso, how was the rest of your day other than that incident?"** Usagi's question immediately snapped the purplette's negative downward spiral of thoughts. He hummed juggling the thought before speaking up. "Well, I think I have another new friend or a possible one. Ojiro asked if I wanted to check out his father's dojo some time and work on new techniques together."

The Shade couldn't resist the eye smiles directed at his friend. " **That's great news Shi-kun. You do need more friends than just me and Koji. After all, if I ever can't assist you then at least you'll have others to help in my stead."** Usagi spoke with a hint of melancholy in his tone. Shinso knew that making friends wasn't easy for Usagi even before becoming what he is now.

Shinso then turned his thoughts to Koji and Ojiro for a moment. _'Maybe…'_ He filed the decision in the back of his head for now. "Hey Daddy, what's school like?" The purplette immediately froze on the spot as Usagi followed in seconds. His cheeks burning bright red and the Shade's ears shooting up straight like daggers.

Eri merely looked at the teenagets obviously confused. "Papa, are you and Daddy okay? Was it something I said? Is it because you both love each other that Daddy reacted the same time Papa did?" The little girl's words only made the flush burn brighter while Usagi was trying not to burrow away in embarrassment.

Shinso was conflicted on what to say as his sexual preference was slapping him in the face. Chie was merely giggling her cottontail off so hard that she almost rolled out of Izanagi-No-Usagi's claws. Then the image of Izanagi-No-Usagi in a tuxedo and Shinso in a wedding dress during their wedding did the bunny in as she went tumbling to the ground from hard cackling.

Shinso went back home trying to keep his cheeks from blushing cherry red. Eri's words echoing in his head like the lyrics to Fatboy Slim's Funk Soul Brother. It only made it harder to sleep as the purplette could only stare at the ceiling of his room. ' _Could such a thing actually happen? An actual relationship with Izanagi-No-Usagi?'_

The two were practically on opposite sides of the line, Shinso was training to become a hero and Usagi has been marked as a vigilante. He was sure not a lot of heroes would even accept such a thing. There was also Izanagi-No-Usagi Shade nature. How long is his life span? What would happen if he becomes a Persona or Shadow?

Would he still remember him or himself? Could his emotions remain intact if he becomes a Shadow? Does Usa-kun feel the same way like the purplette was feeling right now? He could be overthinking things but their friendship would be at stake by such a move. Shinso did think about the two Pro Heroes that slept adjacent to his room. Maybe Hizashi and Aizawa had some words of wisdom to give.

In the cold empty streets of Hosu, someone was running as if their life depended on it. A teen who appeared to be old enough to attend high school, pure terror shining in his amber eyes as he looked back. There wasn't anything there, the young man slowing down upon the thought he was safe.

"What the hell was that??! It couldn't have been a person! It shouldn't have looked like a person! Did my friends get away too?" Their mind was running frantically while trying to process what exactly happened. 'A simple _trip to the arcade to pick up my lost backpack and that thing…'_ Any further thoughts stopped upon something rough touched their head.

The teen was immediately dragged into the darkness with a blood curdling shriek. Next day blood covered concrete and the hand of someone coming from a storm drain was spotted the next morning. '' _ **We all float down here?' Body of a male hero student found in the sewer! Hero Killer Stain or something worse?'** _Was plastered all over the news.

Multiple staff of various hero schools were put on edge by the headline. Students of these particular schools carry special badges that allows them to bypass the campus barriers and keep unwanted individuals out. The ID badge was too damaged to get any information at the moment but it was still unsettling to the entire school system.

If someone was actually targeting their students, then there were too many questions to process. Is this the work of villains? Or is something else going on in the background? Could a pattern be involved or could the attacks be random? And how far of an extent will it go? Too many answers that were yet to be found. However...

"Is it true that All Might teaches at UA? Are you worried about the recent murder of a hero student?" News reporters treated it as an expensive all you could eat buffet. A case like this promised tons of cash or even a promotion. Shinso could only glare at the microphone in his face while Chie and Yosuke were hissing at the vultures.

"You know this is harassment and it's illegal to interview a minor on TV without permission, right?" The purplette blandly stated with a dead look in his eyes. Shinso then walked away without waiting for an answer. He had classes and didn't want to be late. One reporter attempted to chase after them but was stopped by an air bullet to his feet by Yosuke.

The horned toad started becoming a bit more aggressive as of late. Anyone that he didn't like, Yosuke would bite at their fingers or hiss. Something Shinso noticed alongside the new gold tinted claws growing at the end of the toad's feet or the fact the front pair started to...look like hands. Whatever was the case, the wind channeling animal was in no mood for bullshit.

With a pointed glare, Yosuke let out one more hiss before Shinso walked into the building. "It's too early in the morning for such bullshit. Did you guys sense that ominous presence by the front gate?" The purplette's tired eyes glancing at his animal companions. Both of them nodded while Chie's twitch in very peculiar movements.

"Is that so? Looks like the reporters might not be the only thing to worry about today. There isn't anything we can do right now but see what happens." The two animal familiars merely nodded at their friend's words. Any investigation would have to wait. Aizawa wasn't the type of person to easily forgive tardy students.

If Shinso could say anything, he's surprisingly glad that Bakugo is actually alright. The ash blonde had come into class with a large scar across his face and quite a few on his arms but not really worse for wear. Did Shinso hate him? Hell yes but he isn't the type that wants him dead. Or connected to any possible death that would befall the bully.

Katsuki merely gave the purplette a short nasty glare before looking at the board as their hobo of a homeroom teacher walked in. Eraserhead pulled out a few papers and went through them while he spoke. "Due to issues from the last Heroic Training Class, I'll be handling future lessons until further notice. Now, you all did well in your respective battles but I have some words for a good number of the class."

Tired eyes flitted over to Todoroki first. "Todoroki, last I checked your Quirk is Half Hot Half Cold yet throughout the trial you seemed to be only using your ice. Fix that unless you want someone in the other classes to have your seat." The boy in question merely had a silent glare before reluctantly nodding his head. Aizawa then looked at Bakugo.

"Bakugo, you need to keep your attitude in check. That blast could've killed your classmate if his hero gear didn't protect him. You'll be seeing Hound Dog for mandatory anger management and your gauntlets won't be repaired until further notice." The teen in question remained silent but it was easy to tell the guy was pissed. The hobo then looked at Ojiro.

"Mashiro, you did a good job of adapting to the situation at hand. I do suggest you should invest in anything that could be used for long range combat. Martial arts can only get you so far." The tailed teen modestly nodded at the advice before the adult finally looked at Shinso.

"Hitoshi, you performed very well from using your opponent's quirk to your advantage but also knowing when to attack and retreat. The only issue I have is what happened at the very end. Please make sure you have safety measures to protect yourself and civilians should another similar situation occur somewhere in the future." 

The purplette knew what his teacher was getting at. Chie and him were saved by pure luck because there was the chance that the Noble Caretaker might be unable to activate the barrier or not even have the ability to create it. Shinso responded with a nod to his Aizawa's advice.

"Now, today you all will be choosing a class president." Everyone in the class except for a select few let out an uproar from the hobo's word. "Pick me! I want to be class president! All girls will be forced to wear skirts that reach 20 centimeters in length!" Yosuke spat out a small air bullet at the perverted grape who said the last comment knocking the shrimp out of his seat.

' _That pervert really needs to get kicked out of school. No one wants a hero ready to sexually assault some poor woman they are supposed to protect.'_ Shinso could only have a look of disgust at that very thought. He then heard Iida saying about voting and that was when the tired looking teen decided to tune out the entire debacle.

Class president was a job that wouldn't suit him well. Shinso could never fill the role of leader for quite a few reasons. Not everyone in class likes him so there wouldn't be any synergy. Being the class president wouldn't matter if your group won't even listen to you. He wasn't a speaker much less a motivator. A leader needs to keep the moral of his teammates high.

The biggest was that he was afraid. He was afraid of failing his classmates because being Class President wasn't just managing the class. If the class was ever in danger, then it was up to the class president to get them all out safely. Shinso didn't feel like he could fill such a role. The purplette merely put his votes towards Momo and Iida before doodling for the remainder of their first period.

Iida was selected as class president while Momo had gotten the seat of vice president which was to be suspected. When lunch rolled in, Shinso sat himself at an empty table with his tray. Chie and Yosuke sat on the table munching on fried carrots and escargot while the young man had begun eating his soba that came with taiyaki.

A subtle clack had Shinso look up to Koji sitting at the table with his meal. The purplette had told the voice quirk user that he could sit at his table if he wanted to. He was a shy and quiet teen so the noise of the lunchroom would swallow up Koji's request. What Shinso didn't expect was Ojiro and two other students to walk up to their tables.

It was the six armed boy who was Shoji, the raven headed boy Tokoyami and the frog quirked girl Tsuyu. "Is it okay if we sit with you guys? You both look a bit lonely." Ojiro politely asked as the other two classmates had the same look. Shinso merely shrugged and looked at Koji. Koji nodded too as the three students sat at the table upon getting permission from the two boys.

"This table is much quieter than the others, ribbit. I'm Tsuyu Asui but please call me Tsu." The greenette ribbit with a modest look on her face. "I am Shoji Medo, we didn't get a proper chance to introduce ourselves earlier in class." The raven headed teen then spoke up after Shoji. "My name is Tokoyami Fukage. You crafted an excellent banquet of darkness during the assessment test and battle trials."

Ojiro was the last to speak up. "And I'm Ojiro Mashiro if you haven't remembered. I saw the footage of your fight with Bakugo and I've never seen such moves before." Shinso could only sheepishly chuckle at the inquiry from the tailed boy. Usagi's techniques were something that would catch the eye of anyone with a good grasp of martial arts.

"A friend of mine taught me actually. He would often mix some martial arts or even the movements of animals together to form some incredible techniques." Everyone at the table immediately became curious upon those words. Someone that was possibly around their age had invented such techniques.

"That is quite impressive, ribbit. I can agree on using animals as inspiration. My quirk Frog gives me the same traits as a frog. They can jump much higher than a normal person, great swimmers and can use their tongues to catch prey from far away, ribbit." Tsuyu pointed out since amongst everyone in the group, she was closely related to animals.

Yosuke croaked in agreement while Shinso merely chuckled. "Looks like Yosuke agrees with you too. Toads are close relatives to frogs after all." The purplette had a feeling those were going to get along quite well. "I heard about quirked animals before but it's so much different to see some up close." Tokoyami said whilst eating some of his ramen.

"Our principal is also an animal with a quirk but it does make sense. Something like this rarely happens and the animals in question either hide themselves away or get scooped up by someone. A good chunk of society don't have a good opinion on animals having quirks." Koji had a saddened look on his face upon speaking his mind.

Shinso had a feeling that the teen might have encountered a situation like that before. His quirk did increase the chance of encountering animals with superpowers after all. "I believe those types of people are either twisted scientists or work at that false animal protection organization...Peta I think?"

"Thank you Tokoyami. You just helped me remember to troll P.E.T.A today. To think some brainless idiot decided to revive that piece of crap organization. I remember that old tweet they made to try and get people to stop eating meat." The purplette was trying to remember that particular message.

"My cousin sent me that this morning. It was about eating meat made from animal rectums and this guy sent this tweet back. ' _My entire generation is proud of eating ass. You guys need new PR reps."_ Everyone at the table started laughing for not only the savage roast but the fact it was the stoic Shoji who had said it.

The giant six armed teen had the aura of a ninja on a mission so to hear something like that would have gotten anyone surprised or laughing. Any further conversation was immediately interrupted upon the sound of an alarm. The school's alarm to be precise and hell broke loose in a second.

Students shot out of their seats and began running out of the cafeteria. Ojiro, Tsuyu, Shoji, and Tokoyami would have followed if they didn't notice that Shinso and Koji were still seated. "I rather stay here if I were you guys. First is look at everyone. They're a stampede that would most likely trample." Looking at the large crowd of frenzied students had proven the purplette's assumptions.

"And the second it's the media who's broken in. If it was a villain then there would be quirks flying everywhere and causing destruction across the campus. Those vultures wouldn't attack potential interviewers at all." Another assumption proven right as there was no explosion or signs of any Quirk usage. It was enough to persuade the four to sit back down.

In the end, it was Iida who managed to get everyone calmed down and under control. Apparently the UA gate had been destroyed which allowed the news reporters to invade. The teachers had kicked the media vultures off campus and the police arrested a good chunk of them too. However, Shinso couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something about that break in was fishy.

If one of the reporters were capable of getting through the barrier, then why do it now? In fact, much less at all because illegal quirk usage especially against a hero school would immediately have them jailed. No, this had to be a diversion for something else. It was a perfect opportunity for someone to slip in as everyone would be distracted by the panic created.

This was the work of a villain and Shinso would have been wondering about their goal if he hadn't looked at the class schedule. Their next heroics class would be a field trip outside of the school ground and the only facility he could think of would be USJ. It was a good distance from campus and there was only one hero who manages the entire place, the Space Hero: 13.

Shinso had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen at USJ. For now, all he can do is tell his thoughts to his hero caregiver and Izanagi-No-Usagi. The school might not take action but it would definitely get the three prepared just in case things really did go to hell.

He could only hope he was wrong for the sake of his classmates and his teachers. For villains had no qualms against the darkest sins of humanity. It was kill or be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the disappearance guys! A lot has happened over the past two weeks and it made it hard to update.
> 
> One of the old women at church had collapsed earlier this week so someone had to watch over her son who has down syndrome while she went to the hospital.
> 
> Other than that, I was either busy or suffering writer's block.
> 
> Run Rabbit Run is on permanent hiatus due to the announcement of Devil May Cry 5 Special Edition and I rather not mess up with changed plot.
> 
> Next chapter is the beginning of USJ and things are going to be insane. Until next time!


	12. Personal Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason for absence.

Hey guys! SonicAsura here! I want to say sorry for lack of activity lately. To be frank, I've had a case of writer's block but also got a bit... depressed.

If you haven't known, my sister has moved into the house considering her apartment contract being up. Sadly, she is very toxic so arguments tend to break out a lot. It's stressful and my drive for writing gets kicked in the ass because of it.

I still have bits of the chapter alongside some key details jotted down but I want to get out of this rut before posting the chapter. Don't want any depression or sour moods to mess with the story's plot.

Other than that, I plan on posting Unappreciated Hunter for the Hat In Time story pick. It's a good chance of exploring a new writing style but also improve my other works with it.

Prologues of a Hero Named Izuku is also coming too! I have tons of one shots and prologues to post for it. Some are quite old so I still have to finish writing up the dates of when I first wrote them.

Prologues of a Hero Named Izuku will pop up on Halloween and maybe something a bit extra.

Until next time folks! Have a great Halloween and October.


	13. Personal Update 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some info.

Hey guys, I'm back again. Things at home have slowly begun to get better. My sister should be moving out early next year so that's a huge plus.

I've also been few a bit better and been making some new works so my writer's block has also been chipping away too.

My mood also been getting better since I took the time to work on my drawings but also play some of my old games like Minecraft and Pokemon Sword again.

I will be happy to say that I should be in the mood to continue this story around January and pick up where I left off.

Prologues with a Hero Named Izuku is also out along with some new chapters for my DMC/Digimon Crossover Insatiable and a brand new story Diamonds and Voodoo which is a JJBA/Crash Bandicoot crossover so check those out when you can!

Unappreciated Hunter is also in the works as I'm refining the chapters I already have alongside adding some new ones.

I also something special cooked up for the Jojo Community that I hope can help out some new writers but also revising an old item to help anyone in the Yugioh community as well.

Back onto Incarnation, some special drawings involving this story are also being worked on as well. Why? Because I will say this. Two characters in the story you have seen so far will never be the same again once USJ finally comes.

That's all I have to share for now. Until next time folks! Stay Fresh!


	14. Chapter 9: Resolution at Hell's Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of USJ Arc!
> 
> The field trip has arrived as high stakes are instantly made. In absolute desperation, a resolution is found and only bonds forged for so far can give hope in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back guys. This was a twister trying to write as I didn't want to take things too far... True insanity is saved for later. This arc will be split into three parts, first half, final half and the aftermath. Please enjoy.

"So you think that you might have a crush on your best friend?" Spoke one Higashitaka Yamada. Him, his fellow housemate Aizawa and Shinso were seated in the older's shared room. The purplette wanted some advice on relationships. He still didn't know how to go about that friendship just yet. The purplette gave them a small nod. "Shinso, are you sure that it's a crush and not an infatuation?" Shinso immediately looked at Aizawa.

An infatuation? What the heck did that even mean? Seeing the confusion, the hobo merely let out a sigh that sounded eerily like 'Yare Yare Daze'. "You said these thoughts popped up when the little girl Uzuki started caring for, thought of you both as her parents. You two have been friends for a short time and you look up to him, correct? Infatuation is basically thinking that someone you barely know for long is the 'one' your meant to be with. This is especially for someone you admire."

That... actually made sense. Shinso did look up to Usagi but never in a romantic type of way. Eri's innocent words could have been just that, innocent. Her situation did limit any exposure to other family figures, grandparents or uncles were friends she didn't know. If anything, the closest thing that could sum up their relationship is basically brothers. Children often see more than one person as the same parental figure despite neither of them being in a relationship with another.

"Shinso, you're a young man but love is a serious topic. It can easily be confused for something else and that could lead to situations if you don't realize it. You're still in high school so you have plenty of time to think about such things. For now, just try and find your path then walk on it, little listener."

Hizashi had a point there as well. He didn't still hasn't found a reason to become a hero and throwing something like a romantic relationship in the equation was a perfect cocktail for disaster. These feelings might just really be an infatuation. "Thank you for the advice. I rather not ruin my first true friendship on something that might not even be real." Shinso could feel the worry in his mind become weightless.

It felt like there were no more thoughts that weighed on the very delicate threads of his relationship with his Shade friend. What did settle in was what today meant: the field trip. Aizawa was quick to sense the purplette's distress. "You're worried about today, aren't you? The trip is still on since Nedzu couldn't cancel it because of the short time frame."

Something that made Shinso frown, a mixture of worry and concern in his eyes. An item the Voice Hero was quick to stop. "Hold on buddy! Lucky thing I asked Nedzu if I can join on the field trip as backup. My schedule is free since Snipe was nice enough to handle my class today."

It was enough for the purple haired teen to relax a bit but he couldn't ignore that awful feeling. Something was going to happen today. And whatever it is could only be one hellish storm.

The Grotto of Invitation was deadly silent with ominous tension. All the animals from wild rabbits, cats, raccoons, chickens to even predatory ones such as falcons, cougars, bears and komodo dragons were huddled together. A defensive line from their postures as they seem to guard Izanagi-No-Usagi's den.

Eri sat on the nest of blankets and pillows while holding the dove chick Nanako in her arms with pure worry. Her innocent eyes looking up to the greenish yellow of her giant masked guardian. " **My little Eri, I have some business to attend too. Please be strong until I come back. Should those 'bird demons' or those aligned with them somehow come here…"**

Usagi's words were followed by a large strike of lightning from behind his den. " **The beasts of war shall let crimson fly to protect you."** Amongst the growing mass of black shadow that hovered behind the Shade's den was two glowing red suns and a mouth of burning crimson fangs that growled out painful death.

Yosuke sat on the hardwood of the school desk in heavy vigilance as scanning the surroundings. The walk to UA was very unsettling for Shinso and his two animal companions. It felt like every step closer to the school built the instinctive tension in the back of their minds. Something easily noticed by Shinso's classmates.

"Yo, you okay dude?" The blonde with the electricity Quirk, Kaminari, questioned the young teen. He would put a hand on his shoulder if the Angora Rabbit on the opposite shoulder wasn't giving the blonde stink eye. The purplette looked at his classmate with tired eyes while petting Chie.

"It's nothing. I just have an uneasy feeling about today is all." Shinso's response wasn't really a lie but saying there could be a villain attack would only mark him a suspected traitor if it did happen. The pink skinned acid user, Mina, perked up. "What do you mean? We're in a hero school, right? The place is perfectly safe so why worry?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did she forget the large panic that happened yesterday when the media broke in? A few students had to be carted to Recovery Girl due to harsh injuries revolving being trampled. Or the disaster that his battle trial was? Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"I'll have to agree with Hitoshi. Despite UA being the top hero school, there had been some unsavory incidents going on. A saboteur from what I grasped by our fellow colleagues at lunch. Caution would be healthy." Lida added much to Shinso's benevolent surprise. Though hearing about the possible culprit to the recent vandalism barely eased the tension.

"Who cares?! I have a date next Wednesday with a smoking hot babe! The biggest breasts I've ever seen, beautifully cute face and a butt so curvaceous I…!" Mineta was immediately thrown into the wall by a beach ball sized bullet of wind. Yosuke glared at the little pervert with a loud hiss and teeth bared.

The horned toad then hopped over to Koji before letting out a ribbit of content as the craggly young man nervously chuckled. The classroom door slid open as Aizawa walked in. He took a glance at the flattened grape before facing his class. "It seems everyone is quiet for a change. Today's Heroics Class will focus on Rescue."

The hobo pulled out a notecard with the word 'Rescue' written in big bold blue letters. 'Rescue…' Shinso mulled it over in his head. He was right about everyone going to USJ for the field trip. From he grasped on internet searches, USJ stood for Unforseen Simulation Joint.

It was a facility that used various scenarios to prepare heroes-in-training for any type of rescue. Only one hero managed the place, the Space Hero Thirteen. Adding them(Thirteen preferred the 'they'/'them' pronouns) to the other teachers, Shinso could count at least 3 heroes to be there. He wasn't counting All Might for very obvious reasons as the man was wasting what little time he has left.

How? The Number 1 had been preventing low level crimes the entire morning left and right. Even if the media were vultures, they were very quick to record the action. The purplette was deep in thoughts until a familiar jolt caught his hands. Shinso's violet eyes widened upon the sight of Loyal Vagabond nudging his hands. Aizawa was holding the naginata with a soft look.

"I got clearance from the principal to hand this back. After explaining that it was the byproduct of a loyalty quirk, it zapped everyone else but you and apparently me, and the Battle Trial blunder was enough to convince the rat to let it go. I do have to monitor your usage but I have a feeling it won't be a problem." The purplette had to push down the urge to hug his caretaker.

Student favoritism wasn't something the hobo needed to be accused of. He'll hug him later while everyone in the class got their costume or the useful pieces of it before going out the door. Thank you mysterious magic for instant costume changes on Noble Caretaker. Getting to USJ was by bus so everyone had to take any comfortable seats quickly unless they wanted an awkward companion.

Shinso decided to take the very back seats on the right side of the bus, Koji sitting next to him as their two animal companions sat on their laps. Ojiro, Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Shoji luckily had taken the seats around them effectively blocking out any unsavory classmates. It didn't excuse the risk of being dragged into a conversation.

"Hey Hitoshi." The purplette turned his head to Momo upon hearing her 'royal' voice. "Who exactly made your weapons and naginata?" The question easily grabs the interest of everyone on the bus in mere seconds. Due to not having the chance to tell the whole truth to Aizawa, only Shinso and the teacher to a certain degree knew about Loyal Vagabond and Noble Caretaker.

"I've never seen any armor or weapon that has so much power and implications to it. That naginata can let out at least 150,000 gigavolts of mere voltage alone, something that no battery or quirk on the planet so far can even produce. Not even mentioning that it generates crystal to form a hammer. There's also the armor too. A barrier capable of reflecting attacks that isn't quirk based is merely a theory too. If someone actually made it, then you must know."

Shinso merely shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the stares intensified. The only ones that didn't bother him were Koji, Aizawa, and the other students he shared lunch with the other day. A feeling of trust was probably the reason but he can't really shake everyone else. 

"A friend of mine actually made the Loyal Vagabond and Noble Caretaker with their quirk. They said each set had a certain aspect that would boost their power and abilities." Shinso carefully answered whilst stroking Chie's fur to prevent any chance of panicking. He didn't miss the hidden looks of suspicious intrigue on Bakugo, Todoroki, but also some of the girls' eyes: Momo and Mina.

"That has to be one of the most powerful Quirks I ever heard of! Do they go to our school? Such an ability can practically revolutionize the entire hero industry! Costumes and Hero Gear that can adapt to any situation or even advancements in other fields." The spiky pony tailed girl's explanation only made the teen very uncomfortable with every word.

Out of the entire conversation so far, all Momo seemed to care about was the Quirk than the actual person. Even though it was Izanagi-No-Usagi and the fact he didn't have a Quirk due to not being human, there was still a point. A sign that means something bad will happen if you give information to the wrong person.

Momo and Shoto were those who got into the Hero Course through recommendation. A recommendation allows automatic entry to a hero school without even having to take the Entrance Exam and can be given by those associated in heroism or upper class. Nothing to show why they should be a hero other than a paper.

"Be quiet and settle down. We're almost here." Shinso was very grateful for Aizawa's quick intervention because he felt like yelling if someone pressed him. Everyone was led out of the bus with assistance from their two teachers as they escorted into the large glass dome buildings.

The purplette was quick to notice the reason why USJ was called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Scattered across the interior were various areas with designs similar to natural disasters. An area swallowed in flames, a boat across a large pond of water, miniature canyon layered with craggy tone, a forest in endless rain and even a perpetual snowstorm section. It was a theme park of Mother Nature's Sadism.

Standing at the fountain which was in the center plaza was a single person. They were in a white almost modified space suit that astronauts wore back in the day, the slight bagginess of the suit obscured any hint on their gender and the completely black visor only showed two large blue eyes looking back at the group.

This was the Space Hero Thirteen and the hero in charge of USJ as a whole. Shinso immediately noticed the lack of a certain Number 1 Hero which didn't help with the growing pit in his stomach. ' _Just great. Looks like our heavy hitter is freaking absent! Even if All Might is a dunce, his power would be a big help if USJ gets attacked.'_ The purplette growled in his head.

He whispered something to Chie and Yosuke who quickly nodded in agreement. Shinso had managed to catch onto one of Thirteen's explanations, or warning to be precise. Advice that would sink into the minds of his classmates and a reminder to what he had been taught.

"My Quirk is Black Hole which I used to assist me in my rescues. However, my Quirk has the capability to kill a lot of people or cause devastation if left unchecked. Your powers aren't a gift, they are a responsibility thrusted on you. They all have the capacity to hurt or kill someone if taken too lightly. If you want to help others, master control and be responsible for your Quirks." They spoke solemnly almost if by personal experience.

Shinso was about to raise his hand when a massive chill went down his spine. A surge of growing bloodlust had begun to accumulate near the fountain and neither his animal companions missed it. Yosuke started to croak vicious hisses while Chie began jumping around the purplette as she stomped the ground in rage.

Lucky Koji being the animal expert was able to fill in the class on the abnormal behavior. "Guys, something is wrong. If an animal panics like this, it means that their fight or flight instincts are being triggered by a very bad omen." The kaiju headed boy's words immediately made the teachers and most of their classmates on guard.

A warning proven true for the area in front of the fountain started to distort. The air rippling around as reality itself was being torn apart by darkness. A large veil of blacks and violets had formed into what was a portal, almost if from hell itself, something dangerous came out. Multiple people, probably around a few hundred, began to pour in through the insidious doorway.

Each person were rugged, foul looking and brimming with all sorts of malicious intent but only three had gotten Shinso's attention in a worse light. Two guys and some sort of abomination to be precise. First was the clear source of the portals.

This was a man whose entire body is nothing but violet tinged darkness, eerie glowing yellow eyes on a flamelike head and a long neck brace around the neck were the only things not swallowed by the cheeks. His partner was someone who looked around his class's age if over a few years and around Shinso's height, shaggy bluish gray hair, dry almost cracking skin, multiple severed hands all over his body and even face, red eyes that burned with insanity and body cover in fully black casual clothes: hoodie, pants and shirt.

Then there was that THING. It looked to be a man around All Might's size and bulk with char black skin like hide, a large yellow beak bearing creepy human, dead bulging eyes that were more life less than a decayed corpse, brain completely exposed in a surgical manor and the only clothes being beige jeans and black boots.

Yosuke and Chie were now immediately focused on the brainless beast, a sign that there was something very wrong about this particular villain. Second Sludge Villain attack bad. "Are they...fake villains?" Kirishima's question was something the purplette foolishly wished was true.

"No! Stand back everyone! Those are real villains!" Aizawa's capture scarf unravelled and slivered similar to angry serpents as he spoke. The purplette quickly turned to Iida and quickly glanced at the entrance of the building. A plan forming as the boy carefully whispered something to Present Mic.

The Voice Hero silently nodded before turning to the Engine Quirk teen in question. "Yosuke." Shinso whispers, causing the toad to side eye the purplette. A silent conversation going between the two as the horned toad knew what to do. The Brainwash User tuned back to the villains in question.

"All Might was supposed to be here. Oh well. I wonder if he'll hurry over once we kill a few kids." The hand covered Villain spoke whilst leaking heavy bloodlust throughout USJ. "Now!" Shinso's cry immediately catches the villains' off guard. Yosuke let out a large bullet of air as Present Mic followed with a loud sonic 'Booyah'.

The two sudden attacks had the army of hostiles scrambling in two responses: Dodge or get blown out of the way. A quick panic that the heroes and heroes in training took advantage of. "GO Iida!!!" And the speedster took off towards the entrance as fast as he could. The two leaders in question had gotten their wits back too late for the hero trainee managed to dash out of USJ.

' _Now Iida can go get help so that's one problem down!'_ Shinso thought only to drag back into the situation by an angry yell. "Those cheating bastards!! Kurogiri, deal with these damn brats but send that deadbeat cheater to hell!!!" And the invasion leader being a manchild had the purplette realize the situation was worse than he thought.

The threat quickly spurred both Eraserhead and Present Mic into action as the duo began to attack enemy forces while Thirteen stood back to protect the students. "Chie, help Aizawa out. I have a nasty feeling we can't leave him alone." The rabbit nodded upon the command and quickly made her way to help the two heroes.

Sadly Shinso caught onto a helpful conversation too late as darkness began to build around him. **"I am Kurogiri. We are the League of Villains. It's time you golden eggs experience the horror of hell itself."** He could only curse himself before the shadows ate him and his classmates whole.

Koji had found the darkness around to erupt into a hellscape of burning earth. The quiet teen was quickly alarmed by the bad change of scenario only to turn in terror on an even worse sight. Yosuke had been warped with him to what had to be the Conflagration Zone, a very bad place for an amphibian as the toad was sweating up a storm.

"Yosuke!" The Voice Quirk teen quickly picks up the miserable toad. The amphibian let out a dry croak as he panted to keep himself cool from the heat. "Hold on Yosuke. I should have some water on me!" Koji quickly pulled a water bottle from his bag and poured some on the toad.

It relieved the wind quirk animal of some of the heat but the young teen knew it would only get worse if they didn't get out of the Conflagration Zone. "I found one!!!" The words immediately made Koji stiffen in fear as multiple villains began popping around him. Yosuke weakly hissed at the sudden appearance of hostiles but didn't attack immediately. They needed to run.

"Yosuke, attack if they get too close. I'll keep you wet enough until we get out." Koji whispered before breaking into a run. Something that made his opponents not too happy. "Get that tub of lard!" One shouted as their companions ran after the lone trainee.

Koji wasn't the only one who was sent by himself, for Shinso had found himself in what had to be the Downpour Zone. A harsh rainfall over a tropical jungle, the type of situation where the soil can become a hazard by bringing down large trees or artificial sinkholes that made it harder to move. The purplette was also surrounded by various low rank criminals, particularly those with amphibian, water or earth based quirks.

"Guess I didn't pissed off Mr Hand Kink enough. Thought he would dump me into a literal inferno than a swamp filled with crusty rednecks." Shinso purposely taunted for a simple goal, making this fight much easier. The insult quickly grabbed half of the thug group in one go but the purplette only took the ones with water quirks and a single earth user for his Brainwash.

"Take them out!" With that single command, Shinso's makeshift army went after their former comrades. "Shit! No one told us these heroes have a Brainwash Quirk! Get that punk ass brat!" Ripped through the madness as multi villains took the chance to rush the teen. The 'Take out the brainwasher and their allies would be free' kind of tactic.

Something much easier said than done when the purplette pole vaulted himself into the air with his naginata. A set up for drop kick to an frog villain, a double kick counter to the head for an incoming pincer attack, judo flipping one mudman opponent to reach the ground and twirling Loyal Vagabond over his head to send a crowd of his foes with brutal jabs or swipes.

" **Mazio!"** Shinso swung his naginata upward causing a small storm of green lightning bolts to rain down chaos. Some opponents were struck as most were sent scattering for cover behind conveniently placed mud pillars… One of the smarter invaders quickly released an important detail too late.

These pillars were all laced with various metallic bearings, put in a spider web position and the lone teenager was at center. The safe room of a large Faraday Cage. "Take this! **Captain Kidd's Hail Mary!!"** A terrifying visage of a pirate skull crafted from verdant electricity laughed above the teen before exploding in an array of lightning.

Each bolt struck a metal bearing pillar as a large cage of emerald lightning zapped every villain in its vicious snare. After a 30 seconds of conducting, the Faraday Cage dispersed with all of Shinso's opponents out cold. "That should be enough volts to keep them subdued until backup arrives. Right now, I have to see if anyone is nearby and if not, get the hero dads and Chie help." The purplette said to himself before quickly taking off.

If Hizashi or Chie wasn't with him, Aizawa knew he would have been in a worse spot than right now. From what he could see amongst this army of invaders, nearly all of them were cannon fodder to some extent. He could say the ones who pose some threat were the ones that knew his identity to some extent.

A way to beat an enemy is by knowing them after all. Although he wasn't going to get cocky when he took into account the three who were definitely different. Other than warping his students or harming Thirteen enough to incapacitate them, the shadow, brain exposed muscle and hand cloaked reaper didn't do anything else.

They were either analysing them or readying a counter. And the second option was the correct one when the villain covered in hands began to count. "8, 9, 10, 11, 12…" Aizawa only blinked for a second to look in horror as the pale man was in front of him. Hand near his shoulder which quickly followed in agonizing pain.

Eraserhead could only grimace upon his clothes and shoulder beginning to disintegrate in mere seconds. Or the fact his opponent had grabbed his head so the raven couldn't look at the man. They couldn't afford a serious handicap. "Chie!" Aizawa's choked out cry had the hand covered freak look up for a second, just in time for his vision to blur.

The Angora Rabbit had rammed into the silverette's shoulder with her quirk active, a blow that sent the creep flying as a human cannonball. She yipped worriedly at the hobo upon sight of his shoulder bone peeking through the ruined cloak. "I'll be fine, Chie. If it'll make you feel better, then I will stick by Present Mic."

The Voice Hero was currently keeping any villains from attacking the few unwarped students and knocked out Space Hero. Aizawa would have said a bit more when Chie had headbutted his stomach. A look of horror grabbing from the slightly quirk powered blow to see the bird beak monster smack the rabbit like a fly.

Eraserhead was roughly shoved over to Hizashi as the rabbit bounced across the ground similar to a morbid bouncy ball. "Chie!" Hizashi howled out in terror seeing the injured bunny shakily get up from the nasty blow. The blonde turned his head to see an angry Shigaraki being supported by their warper Kurogiri.

"Nomu… Turn that furball into rabbit paste!!" In seconds Nomu was upon the injured Quirked animal. Chie however, wouldn't give the money brute any victory without a fight. She had leapt at abomination with a Galactic Punt charge that was met with Nomu's fist. The impact of both attacks sent the respective fighter skidding across the ground.

Out of the two, the abomination anchored itself using both hands and feet while Chie used her fur to cushion her rough landing. The rabbit picked herself only to falter slightly. Her opponent wasn't just larger and stronger but something else was allowing it to resist her blows. Something like Shock Absorption…!

She knew she was in trouble, such an enemy would render her power effectively useless but the rabbit wouldn't dare stand down. A memory crossing her mind at this difficult moment, how she met Izanagi-No-Usagi herself.

_Grass of the forest floor were painted in crimson. The painful screeches of rabbits, both young and old echoing through the silence alongside twisted almost childlike laughter. A lone bunny barely a few weeks old limped painfully across the dirt path. Scratches ranging faint marks to even large gashes covered her smalky body but her fighting spirit kept her alive. Then she met the giant cloaked in metal and cloth. One whose soul was just like her: broken and alone._

That was the day Chie decided she wouldn't be useless anymore. At the sight of her brain dead executioner lumbering closer, the rabbit got up and stared the monster down. This thing wasn't going to break her without a fight. "Chie!"

It was too hot. Even with the water Koji had or how fast he ran, Yosuke knew they wouldn't be safe. Air bullets could only do so much in the Conflagration Zone and these criminal flunkies were too many in number. The horned toad glared weakly at the malicious predators cornering the human boy and him.

Yosuke didn't expect for the Ani-voice user to put him down or the look of determination burning in the teen's eyes. Koji was afraid but the young man had it buried behind a wall of solid steel will. "Yosuke, get out of here." The hero in training's voice was stern and strong, something that threw the Quirked animal for a loop.

The horned toad knew what the teen was planning. He was going to sacrifice himself so the amphibian could escape alive. A shy nervous boy who could barely socialize was now replaced with a hero ready to lay down his life for the weak.

_It was a scene way too familiar to Yosuke. An image of a terrified young toad hiding in the tiny hollow of a tree. Frightened eyes looking at the fallen form of their older counterpart and the twisted thing that took it away. To slip out of that dirty cave all alone, to soon find the broken spirit that finally gave them not only sanctuary but the strength to fight._

The image of a torn scarf alongside a pile of ash and the mangled form of a young man burning in flames plagued both rabbit and toad. And at this very moment, they both came to one single conclusion as the rabbit let out a howl of pride and the toad took guard for the brave young man.

~~ _**NO MORE.** _ ~~

[Get Up by All Good Things](https://youtu.be/_BrUNfwB9N8)

No one expected for a bright aura of icy blue to rise from Chie's bruised form or a verdant sky green to cloak the exhausted Yosuke. Not the ice blue vision of a young woman with yellow eyes or the sky green male specter that had those very yellow orbs. Or the stormy pillars that shot from the respective animals breaking into the sky.

Koji quickly braced himself as his animal friend was swallowed in a glowing tornado of pure power. The storm sending any thug too stupid to move airborne in mere seconds. A similar thing happened in Chie's case but everything began to grow cold as the ground around her froze in seconds.

"What the hell?! What kind of power is this?!" Shigaraki's cry being swallowed by the roar of the elements themselves. And in seconds, both twisters dispersed into pieces but the animals that were once there were gone. Shinso, who had reached the fountain however, knew that wasn't the case.

"Chie/Yosuke… has changed!"

From the vortex of ice stood a humanoid rabbit, around 3'3 in height and body mostly covered in wild brown fur, a pure white muzzle bearing a pink nose, lower half legs made of steel outline and green claws similar to an exoskeleton, large tufts of purple fur forming a giant cottontail, crown on the forehead, cowl around the neck but the important changes were the eyes, ears and front paws.

The ears now ended in little shield coverings that were half white and the other half green, both eyes were yellow but one was engulfed completely in black, and the lower half of the arms were covered in giant green armor gauntlets that held giant white shovel claws.

Standing guard of Koji was a similar humanoid animal but a mix of both horned lizard and horned toad species. Brown scaly hide with patches of black around the bottom half of the face, long spindly tail, and webbings, a thin, lithe yet strong 3'5 frame fitting that of a martial artist or ninja, narrow yellow eyes outlined in red similar to kabuki and two golden shurikens with one held by the tongue and the other serving as a tail tip.

An almost flashy but modest shinobi guard consisting of a golden rimmed collar, a heart design that had a green diamond at the center and pronounced by the black at the bottom, red shoulder blades and short black and brown leather hakama trousers with violet loincloth flair. 

The biggest attention went to a large black shield like gauntlet bearing gold rims and two large red blade claws over the toad's own webbed hand alongside the giant orange and red web hand shaped gauntlet that's three metal gold claws look eerily similar to bullet rounds.

In seconds, both reborn animals began their attacks. Yosuke let out a large vortex of wind from his mouth with a deafening croak. Villains of various shapes and sizes were sent scattering across the Conflagration Zone at staggering speed. Flames were extinguished in seconds by the immense power of the gales alone.

He then quickly turned his armored right hand to face towards the opponents still standing. Koji was immediately stunned when those golden claws lifted up to shoot a ballista of small air bullets. Each shot exploding upon impact as their human targets were flung around like crash test dummies. 

The boy didn't even register being picked up before blinking to realize Yosuke had him in his armored gauntlet. The hold was gentle yet very firm as the transformed animal ran out of the Conflagration Zone with the hero-in-training in tow. Koji could say he didn't know what happened but was very grateful for it.

Aizawa, Shinso and Hizashi could only watch in absolute shock as Chie was in front of the monstrous Nomu in seconds. Her claws immediately tore a huge gash into the beast with a single swipe, immense physical force sending it airborne and a frozen amputated arm crashed next to a stunned Shigaraki. "Holy shit." Was the only thing the purplette could say about the huge change in power alone than just the rabbit's entire transformation.

It was like they were watching a manifestation of Izanagi-No-Usagi's power in the flesh. The mindless beast had picked itself up, half of their body coated in a thick layer of ice alongside the missing right arm. However, the ice coating the limb was shattered by the other hand and a brand arm regrew in seconds.

"Nomu also has Instant Regeneration so rip it apart all you want! It'll just get back up like nothing even happened." Shinso was quick to notice something the monster's owner hadn't. Even if regenerated, part of the large gash Chie made was still there. One thought came to his mind.

' _Did it's Regeneration Quirk weakened?'_ Nomu charged towards the humanoid rabbit with both fists held back for a hammer blow. Both green gauntlets compacted together to form a shield that Chie quickly held up. The loud bang of a gong rippled across USJ as the wind pressure from the punch kicked up a large cloud of dust.

Eyes nearly popped out of their skull when the dust had settled. Chie was still standing, no dent in the verdant gauntlets and she hadn't moved a single inch. Nomu's attack had been completely nullified. Almost if she was now… "...The perfect defender." Hizashi was breathless as the memories of playing old RPGs hit his head.

Defender was a class of warriors that were skilled to protect their allies. They had the highest defense than most characters and often made opponents attack them instead of their weaker allies. 'To defend and protect the weak alongside your comrades until the end.' That was the role of the ultimate guardian, a Defender!

Chie immediately bashed her gauntlet shield into Nomu's face, ice coating the beast on impact as it was sent flying into the fountain with Galactic Punt. The hand covered Villain could seethe in pure annoyance and rage. Their secret weapon was being trashed by a rabbit of all things.

"Rrrrrgh!!!! Cheaters! Cheaters! Cheaters! What the hell is next?!" Shigaraki's roar was quickly interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and the angry distorted howl of a very familiar beast. The entrance door to USJ exploded as a massive bolt of green lightning struck the ground near Chie. Two rage filled eyes of blue and green staring at the scene.

Izanagi-No-Usagi and All Might had arrived. And both were prepared to unleash hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? If you guys were paying attention to previous chapters, then ya might have expected something big.
> 
> Chie and Yosuke's evolutions are reminiscents of the respective Personas for their original game counterparts: Tomoe and Jiraiya, but with a twist.
> 
> Chie is instead a Ice Defender class, a stark difference between the martial artist or lance user.
> 
> Yosuke is more akin to a Wind Gunner than a Ninja.
> 
> Ya also got a sneak peek at their initial meeting and background with our Shade Izanagi-No-Usagi.
> 
> There will be more to this but that's my secret. :)
> 
> Hope ya guys have a good year. And until next time!


	15. Update: Wattpad Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal Update

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys are doing well. The next chapter for this story is in progress as of right now but this isn't why I made this update.**

**If you don't know already, I have an account on Wattpad where I posted some old stories and my art. Bad news is that Wattpad has been sold to Webtoons and things begun to dissolve.**

**Any content containing NSFW of any sort that is deemed unnecessary has been getting deleted by Wattpad and even people's accounts are vanishing as well! So, I'll be transferring a lot of my stories there over here just in case. The only NSFW I make is cursing, gore and maybe a sexual joke depending on the fic: Devil May Cry related being an example. It's Dante.**

**Better to be safe than sorry. I do have a Tumblr account but I want a place where people can view my art without needing an actual account. If you guys have any ideas please tell me!**

**Until next time folks! Stay fresh!**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the disappearance. A lot of shit has been happening in my life than just horrible writer's block that has gotten me busy. Hope this tides you guys until I can get my life in order. Also trying to see if I can add pictures through my phone to here. Tell me if it works.


End file.
